alma dividida
by chivotenkai
Summary: Dimensión alternativa de Sandaime Mao y familia Fox. Naruto nace un año antes del ataque del kyubi. Crece a la sombra de sus hermanos (historia categoría decuidado o neglected)... el contiene de forma misteriosa el poder de dos grandes seres de la oscuridad y lo utilizará para proteger sus ideales. Esta es su historia. Minato y Kushina vivos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos de nuevo, os presento otro fic: Alma dividida

Como dije en un principio, se va a tratar como una realidad alternativa en la que no hubo Kami alguno y se dieron cambios (por algo es una realidad alternativa, al igual que en familia fox) eso no quiere decir que exista Kami en el fic, lo que quiero decir es que los "Kami" de sandaime Mao, tenían la capacidad de interactuar con otras realidades pagando un precio de poder si no se usaba la llave. La cual se podía usar de dos formas: Ser el dueño de esta, por ser el único Kami (gracias al mortal Kombat Kami Kon logró la llave) o bien se podía usar por votación. como bien ya dije en familia fox, Sin embargo en este fic este aspecto tiene más importancia.

Dado que voy a usar mas personajes de otros animes (en un futuro no muy lejano) he decidido categorizarlo como un crossover de Saint seiya. Esto ya da pistas.

Este tendrá al igual que el primer fic de sandaime Mao la negligencia por parte de sus padres, pero debo advertir que va a ser obviamente diferente. No voy a seguir contando, que para eso está la lectura del capítulo y me cuesta controlar a mi spoiler interno.

Sin embargo para aquellos curiosos, este universo paralelo tiene en cierto sentido más relación con el universo de Sandaime Mao. ¿Por qué? El primer poder "oculto" al resto, se explicó en uno de los capítulos finales del anterior fic.

Al haber transferido parte del alma para transformar en demonio a Naruto, este quedo ligado a Naruto. Bien puede ser para que se topen en otras realidades (como en familia Fox) o suceda lo de este fic: Naruto nace con el alma añadida de Alastor. ¿Pero qué significa? Estoy explicando esto antes de empezar para que la gente no se ande con demasiadas dudas, por lo que voy a pasar a explicar:

- Que nazca con parte del alma de Alastor, no significa que es Alastor. Es Naruto pero tiene sellado "sin sello" parte de la esencia de Alastor.

- Al igual que Alastor cuando renació, es plenamente consciente PERO no tiene memorias pero si "intuiciones"

-Las afinidades serán las mismas que Alastor y tendrá acceso a sus técnicas debido a un hecho similar a la memoria muscular.

-El tema de las "intuiciones" va a ser el elemento clave que determinará la actitud de Naruto, aunque el mismo sabe que esas "intuiciones" terminan siendo inútiles con el tiempo. (Al no ser la historia original, los hechos pueden parecerse pero no son lo mismo y aunque Alastor ha leído múltiples fics, no sabe de todo)

Por último quiero decir que no poseo los derechos de Naruto o cualquier otra serie, manga o videojuego. De lo contrario al igual que el Alastor de mi primer fic sería asquerosamente rico.

Como me es costumbre, la mayor parte del capítulo va a ser narrado en primera persona.

Es el momento de empezar con el primer capítulo

[]Narración Naruto

{} Narrador

()Pensamiento

**Jutsu**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Esto me suena.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

{Encima de la montaña Hokage se encontraba un joven rubio de nueve años de edad, mirando la villa de Konoha mientras meditaba sus profundos pensamientos con una mirada sin expresión.}

[Estos ocho años he tenido suficiente tiempo para darme cuenta de la realidad, un pueblo ignorante y una familia que no entiende nada... hay mucho por hacer

El camino que me ha tocado es malo, pero podía haber sido peor, aunque esta vez yo decido mi propio camino. Aun así, todavía me pregunto las cosas que me han pasado hasta ahora.]

{El joven alzó su vista al cielo mientras recordaba toda su vida, exacto toda. El muchacho tubo consciencia de todo a su alrededor desde el día en el que nació. Lo entendía todo, sabía leer y escribir nada más nacer y sin embargo sabía que no era un hecho normal.}

{{Inicio de los flash back : 10 de octubre, 9 años antes}}

[De pronto vi una gran luz, sentía un poco de frío. Podía escuchar las frases "felicidades, es un niño". Mis ojos poco a poco se ajustaban a la luz, podía ver a varios ancianos y a dos adultos en particular: Sus padres, no sabía porque pero ya les identificaba como mis progenitores.

Me sentía extraño, no la sensación normal que sentía un bebe. Como si algo malo estuviera apunto de pasar, pero no sucedió. Esto me alegró mucho y gracias a eso mis padres creyeron que mi felicidad era la de un bebe recién nacido normal. Aun así, eso me provocó una sensación aun más extraña... la duda de por qué no había sucedido nada.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, no sabía porque, pero es como si hubiera llevado siempre ese nombre, aunque ahora que lo pienso. Apenas tengo 2 días de edad.

Mis padres me trataban de una forma muy infantil, cosa que me parecía un poco rara... pero era un bebe. Algo dentro de mí, me decía que los bebes eran infantiles y con un desconocimiento total de la realidad a diferencia de mi. ¿Tal vez soy un elemento extraños en la naturaleza?

Pasaron las semanas y estas se convirtieron en meses. Mi madre me paseaba por las calles de Konoha y todos los aldeanos nos miraban y saludaban. Al hijo y la esposa del yondaime, muchas madres llevaban a sus hijos por las calles. Yo los observaba, todos ellos eran activos, ruidosos, ¿infantiles? En cambio mi personalidad era muy relajada, no quería molestar a mis padres con llantos incensarios. El papeleo para mi padre ya eran suficiente tortura, este pensamiento de mi cabeza me parecía extraño. ¿ Como sabía las actividades de mi padre? pero más importante, ¿Como sabía que era el papeleo? Se supone que los niños nacen sin conocimiento.

A los tres meses de mi nacimiento mi madre, Kushina, trajo una increíble noticia: Va a ser madre de nuevo. Si uno calculaba bien, daría a luz en octubre, otra vez... la idea de tener un hermano o hermanos pequeños era algo que me agradaba aunque por mi cabeza pasaba cierta preocupación. Tenía miedo de que me ignorarían o algo similar, algo que esperase que no fuera cierto... el día que nací, pensaba que mis padres morirían debido a una gran amenaza, por suerte no ocurrió y es mejor no fiarse en ocasiones de mis "instintos". Ahora mis alertas estaban otra vez al máximo, era como si múltiples posibilidades se formaran en mi cabeza, como si de estrategias tratadas por un Nara, salvo que en vez de caminos de combate, yo veía caminos en el recorrido de mi vida.]

.

.

* * *

.

Tas nueve largos meses, mi cumpleaños había llegado con una sorpresa... hoy mi madre había roto aguas. ¿Voy a compartir cumpleaños? Al igual que pasó conmigo, se ocultaron en una zona secreta para dar a luz. Por lo que había oído el sello de madre estaba débil durante el parto. No sé si sería por un descuido, la emoción de dar de nuevo a luz o la preocupación de un ataque. Me dejaron solo en mi cuna.

En mi mente, todas las alarmas se disparaban, entonces me decidí, realicé algo imposible para un bebe. Escape de la cuna y comencé a dirigirme a las afueras de la villa, aun era de día pero al ritmo de un bebe, tardaría mucho en llegar... una de las cosas que más se me paso en la cabeza ¿Como las personas de la aldea no veían a un bebe de 1 año gatear solo por la calle? Es como si alguien cometiera gamberradas a plena luz del día, vestido de naranja brillante y no le pillasen. Realmente la seguridad en Konoha daba un poco de pena.

Mis mayores temores habían sucedido, la villa estaba en llamas, era un ataque... no sabía cómo, pero en mi mente estaban los motivos. Alguien había liberado al Kyubi.

Para cuando llegué, padre ya estaba empezando con el sellado. Yo solo podía ver al Kyubi, no sabía porque, pero algo me decía que ese no era su nombre, solo un título. Solo podía mirarlo con admiración, el biju era increíble y me daba una sensación similar a la de mis padres, como si fuera parte de familia.]

{Minato ni Kushina se dieron cuenta de la mirada de extrañeza del Kyubi mientras era sellado, el se había fijado en Naruto, estaba extrañado de la mirada de un niño... como si no le tuviera miedo, todo lo contrario como si fuera bondad hacia su persona, una mirada que le trajo recuerdos dolorosos de alguien que perdió hace mucho tiempo.

El sello se completó, sellando la luz en una niña pequeña, Haruhi y la mitad oscura en un niño, Menma.

El yondaime estaba triste pues sabía el precio del uso del sello de la parca. Sin embargo, el shinigami que observó a Naruto, cosa que los padres no se dieron cuenta otra vez... tomó una decisión}

-Shinigami: (Al parecer este mortal, je je curioso... ) Considérate afortunado, esta vez te dejaré vivir. Pero te hago una advertencia, ten cuidado con tus decisiones, podrán llevarte no solo a ti... si no al mundo entero a la miseria.

{Así el shinigami desapareció, dejando confundidos a los Namikaze por la advertencia de este}

[En ese momento, me maldije a mí mismo. Mi instinto no estaba fallando hoy, poco a poco mi mente estaba descartando muchas posibilidades de futuro, aunque las descartadas, las conservaba por si acaso. Dos hechos determinantes habían sucedido, mis hermanos Jinchuriki y la advertencia del shinigami. Es como si supiera que se va a cometer una falta, ¿tal vez tenga el don del shinigami para predecir el futuro o posibles futuros? Algo me decía que no tendría un buen final. Entonces mis sospechas se confirmaron]

-Minato: Ahora mis hijos son Jinchuriki.

-Kushina: Pobrecillos, la vida del Jinchuriki está llena de odio hacia ellos.

-Minato: tal vez uno sea el niño de la profecía de Jiraiya.

-Kushina: Pero si el pueblo sabe de su condición, solo recibirán odio.

-Minato: No, serán visto como héroes y se cómo hacerlo.

[Vi como se marcharon sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, tal vez sería el estrés de todo lo sucedido, sin embargo mi mente se ponía a trabajar en lo dicho por mis padres. Lo más lógico es que los niños fueran tratados como héroes sin más, solo por decir que son los contenedores e hijos del Yondaime, sin embargo... la última frase de su padre le dejó preocupado.

Tal vez eran mis propias preocupaciones que no se dieron cuenta de un presencia desconocida, justo detrás de mi]

-?: Mi maestro no debería estar solo en el bosque.

[Una niña, una niña a la que no identificaba, por más que lo intentaba. Llevaba un precioso vestido negro y un cabello del mismo color. Su imagen parecía parpadear y se notaba una extraña aura a su alrededor. No sabía porque me llamaba maestro, pero su mirada no mostraba malas intenciones a mi persona.]

-?: Pronto volverás a gobernar, mi señor.

[La niña me cogió en brazos y me llevo tranquilamente hasta mi cuna, esta vez, debido al ataque del biju, la seguridad era nula y por eso pudo llevarme. Mientras me dejaba, me dio un regalo, un extraño colgante, muy bonito. Pero algo que pude ver mientras se marchaba, es que desapareció en sombras ,como si nunca hubiera existido]

{Minato y Kushina habían estado hablando con el sandaime, Danzo, Jiraiya y Tsunade. El tema era el futuro de los pequeños y el plan para ayudar en su futuro, la gran parte de los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión.

Minato, Jiraiya y Kushina estaban a favor plenamente, Danzo solo votó a favor porque era por el bien de la aldea, aunque no le gustaba la idea y Sarutobi, al igual que Tsunade estaban enfadados por tener que plantear esa idea. Tras una votación, el Hokage, junto a su esposa y sus dos recién nacidos salieron al palco del edificio del Hokage y tras un pequeño discurso, las palabras que dictaminarían el principio del fin, dieron comienzo.]

-Minato: ...Y por eso, he conseguido sellar al kyubi. La mitad del poder en mi hija Haruhi y la otra mitad en mi hijo Menma. Por último, el alma... el alma ha sido sellada en Naruto.

* * *

.

.

[Bingo, tenemos un ganador al chivo expiatorio de la aldea. Mi propio padre me había sentenciado a un destino cruel, una cosa es soportar al Kyubi junto a su poder y otra es tener a un "kyubi" sin poder, un "débil" demonio.

Mis hermanos fueron aclamados como héroes mientras que yo era abucheado y con personas queriendo mi ejecución. Aunque no tenía al Kyubi... ¿No tiene más mérito soportar al kyubi que su poder?

Por fortuna, familias shinobi reconocían ese hecho y por increíble que pareciera, escasas familias civiles también.

Pasó un año y cada vez me hacían menos caso, a mi tercer año de vida, decidí empezar a realizar algo que nuevamente no es normal para alguien de mi edad. Entrenar, aunque por ahora, solo ejercicios de resistencia , eso sí, esto lo realizaba en secreto.

Mas o menos podía caminar por las calles, muchos aldeanos me miraban con malicia mientras iba por detrás de mis padres junto a mis hermanos... ellos recibían todo lo contrarío. Lo mismo que yo recibía antes de que ellos nacieran, pero multiplicado. Cualquiera diría que tengo envidia, tal vez sería cierto si solo me hubieran dejado de prestar atención, no era envidia... porque ahora me tratan de forma opuesta a la de como era antes.

Mis hermanos tenían cuatro años y yo cinco, ellos tenían toda la atención y regalos... yo el odio de los aldeanos y de regalos, sus piedras. Era extraño, las heridas que me eran causadas sanaban más rápido de lo que un Uzumaki debiese, tanto como un Jinchuriki. Pero no lo era, bueno porque mis heridas sanaba y malo porque hacía pensar a los aldeanos que era un Jinchuriki.

Durante estos cuatro años, he intentado ser lo más positivo posible ante todo el público, no mostrar tristeza o dolor además de parecer un infantil idiota y débil... he estado preparándome para, posiblemente una de mis peores corazonadas y hoy era el día para confirmarlo.

Mis padres han decidido entrenar a mis hermanos pequeños y yo que tenía cinco años, nunca recibí esa formación antes.

Me armé de valor, mis instintos , a diferencia de otras veces, solo me decían de un resultado. Yo no quería que fuera cierto y me dispuse a enfrentar a mis miedos... ¿tal vez me equivoqué?]

-Naruto: Tou-san, ¿Puedo entrenar con vosotros?

{La respuesta fue casi instantánea, Minato le respondió como si no fuera algo importante, como si Naruto no fuera importante.}

-Minato: Entrenaras cuando piense que estás preparado.

-Naruto: Pero.

-Minato: Tienen que entrenar para que el poder Kyubi no les domine. Te entrenaremos cuando asistas a la academia.

[Sabía que en parte era cierto, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera centrar en mi algo de atención. Minato y Kushina se turnaban ¿Por qué no me entrenan mientras el otro entrena a mis hermanos? ¿Por que utilizan un bunshin para entrenarme? Decidí seguir el juego de su gran mentira, como un intento desesperado para recibir su atención.]

-Naruto: Pero yo tengo el alma... ¿No hay más peligro conmigo de que tome el control?

-Kushina: Ya has oído a tu padre, ¡Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo y piensa en lo que has hecho!

[En mi interior, una pequeña parte de mi se rompía, sabía que esto sucedería. Lo odio, odio tener esta capacidad. Me hare fuerte y un día se darán cuenta de lo genial que soy, ganaré a mis hermanos y el mundo se dará cuenta de que no soy un Jinchuriki. ]

{Y así, Naruto no volvió a insistir en la formación con sus padres y sus hermanos. Los aldeanos que antes le miraban solo con odio, eran cada vez mas hostiles. Naruto comprendió que era necesario aislarse completamente de la aldea, solo aparecer para lo fundamental y el entrenamiento lo realizaría en el bosque de la muerte... no se molestó en formar lazos, él sabía que los aldeanos obligarían a los niños a despreciarle y el resto solo hablarían con él para acceder al resto de la familia}

[Solo ha pasado un día desde que tome la iniciativa, mi lugar de entrenamiento es y será el bosque de la muerte. He tomado prestado unos sellos de privacidad para que no puedan detectarme, da igual el chakra que soltase. Poco a poco iré cogiendo los pergaminos y realizaré copias para aprenderlas aquí.

Al igual que cuando comencé mi entrenamiento, la apertura inicial en mi camino al chakra procedían de mis instintos. Sin duda era lo mejor que tenía de ellos, es como si supiera cientos de técnicas de lucha y jutsus... mi mayor sorpresa fue al analizar mis reservas de chakra.

Eran inmensas, tanto que para cuando cumpla nueve. Serán un poco mayores que la mitad del chakra de kyubi y para cuando cumpliera catorce, superaría por poco al Kyubi en completo.

¿Tal vez tengo estas reservas por haber nacido de una Jinchuriki? No, algo me decía que no era eso.

Han pasado dos años y mi formación sigue aumentando, sabía que mis afinidades eran Futon, Suiton y Raiton. Algo me decía que podría realizar Hyoton y así fue, no por línea de sangre si no por dominio de los anteriores elementos (Suiton y Futon).

En mi mente la afinidad de Raiton no estaba muy desarrollada, cosa que decidí cambiar. Al tener ya dominadas mis otras técnicas de inicio, lo mejor era desarrollar nuevas para el Raiton.

Me di cuenta de que con el Raiton bien manipulado se podría llegar a hacer algo tan bueno como la firma del Raikage. Usando el propio Raiton en uno mismo, podía aumentar la velocidad de mis respuestas en mi sistema nervioso. Amplificando mis reflejos y mi tiempo de reacción.

Tomé prestado la copia de la fórmula del hiraishin de mi padre, a diferencia del Rasengan, esta técnica no la tenía en mi mente. Sin embargo, una vez que lo dominara, crearía versiones mejoradas y algo me decía que yo nunca rompo una palabra.

Para acelerar el entrenamiento, usaba el Kage Bunshin... cortesía de mi extraña mente para entrenar técnicas mientras yo me dedicaba a la capacitación física.

Hablando de mi familia, Jiraiya al igual que mis padres, solo se centraban en mis hermanos. Tsunade, era un caso aparte, siempre estaba ocupada en el hospital. Hiruzen Sarutobi era uno de los pocos con los que hablaba cuando no entrenaba, cosa que nadie sabía y me aseguraría de ello.

Por la forma en la que me trataba el anterior Hokage, el no solo sentía tristeza por el tratamiento de los aldeanos, algo que no se si mis padres sabían, yo diría que él sabe la verdad. Que no tengo el alma de Kyu-aniki... ¿Aniki? Desde hace un tiempo, empecé a pensar en Kyubi como un hermano mayor, algo extraño ... y mucho.

Hablando de hermanos, ellos ya tenía seis años de edad y su actitud en vistas de futuro traían un mal resultado. Arrogancia y un mega ego que haría empequeñecer a los Uchiha.

Menma y Haruhi se creían superiores a todo, aunque es normal si siempre te tratan como Dios y ellos me trataban como si fuera basura... Menma se hizo a la idea que solo los fuertes son reconocidos en la familia Namikaze y los débiles no, por eso mis padres no me hacían caso, ese era su mantra y seguirá siéndolo.

Si supieran de mis habilidades, pero pronto aprenderán. Cuando sea shinobi verán de lo que estoy hecho y cuando sea la cabeza de familia me reconocerán. Esto último me tenía en duda, uno de mis "queridos" instintos me decía que no seré líder del clan. Como me gustaría equivocarme esta vez.

.

.

* * *

.

.

{{Salto de tiempo , 9 años tras el nacimiento de Naruto y día de su ingreso en la academia shinobi}}

Por fin ha llegado el momento, mi gran debut en la academia shinobi. Estaba emocionado, por una parte, ser un genin estaba más cerca... pero por otra parte estaba decepcionado porque ya sabía todo lo que íbamos a aprender. El primer día asistiría de forma normal, el resto, usaría un Kage bunshin reforzado.

Sentía algo de rabia, padre no quiso acompañarme a clase, como todos los padres hicieron con sus hijos... no sentía rabia por eso, el estaba en la academia antes que yo gracias a su hiraishin, dando su discurso para los recién iniciados. ¿Por qué no me acompaña si él iba a venir?

El primer día de clase no estuvo mal, de entre todos los alumnos. Tres llamaron mi atención, Hyuga Neji, primo de la heredera Hinata Hyuga... era un poco frío, sin embargo lo comprendía. El era una buena persona, solo había que darle un empujón... para no terminar siendo como sus hermanos. Rock Lee era el segundo en captar mi atención, su instinto me decía de que se convertiría en un digno rival en taijutsu aunque tenía un poco de miedo hacia él, algo le decía de que tendría una obsesión con las llamas, algo que no le gusta... sobre todo si eres un usuario de hielo. La última persona era Tenten, una niña la cual, él sabía que llegaría lejos al igual que los otros dos.

Ya era tarde, suficiente para un día... para hacer una excepción, me dispongo a saltar mi entrenamiento de hoy. Tal vez sea un buen momento para volver a casa.

Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó, antes de esto, mis instintos no me habían avisado, esto era algo nuevo para mí. Mi padre estaba junto a la puerta, también estaba mi madre.]

-Minato: Naruto, hoy vas a entrenar con tus hermanos.

[¿Qué es esto? tal vez... ¿Se han dado cuenta de mi existencia? ¿Sabrán de la actitud del pueblo y quieren actuar como buenos padre arrepentidos? No... sus caras serias no indican arrepentimiento, dudo que sea porque me inicié en la academia.]

{Aunque la mente de Naruto era como la de un adulto desde su nacimiento, aun seguía siendo un niño que quería el reconocimiento de los padres. Su cara parecía ilusionada }

-Naruto: ¿Me vais a enseñar?

-Minato: En realidad, vas a tener un combate de práctica.

-Naruto: Pero si nunca he entrenado antes y ellos llevan desde hace cuatro años.

[Por ahora era bueno mentir, algo me decía que era lo mejor]

-Kushina: No pasa nada, es para ver tu nivel...

-Minato: Deberás dar las gracias a tus hermanos, ellos pidieron que entrenaras.

[Me lo imaginaba, solo lo hacen porque piensan que seré un muñeco de trapo.]

-Naruto: Entonces, no me inicias por que hoy he comenzado con la academia...

{Naruto no pudo evitar bajar la mirada en tristeza, esto provoco un poco que los padres se estremecieran un poco. En parte, ellos sabían que era también su hijo, pero sus hermanos eran más importantes para el mundo.

Los tres fueron en silencio hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde esperaban Haruhi y Menma. Cada uno con una sonrisa algo cruel, era lógico en lo que estaban pensando}

-Minato: Comenzareis con un combate, solo taijutsu.

-Haruhi: Prepárate ,Aniki.

[Podía sentir la intención en la forma en cómo me llamó, querían humillarme. Era una situación perfecta, no había que usar jutsu... perfecto para esconder mis conocimientos, algo me decía que no acabaría bien esta situación. No quería mostrar todo mi poder, pero tampoco quiero mostrar ser débil, quiero ganar y darles una lección de humildad antes de que sea tarde para ellos]

-Kushina: ¡Comenzad!

{Los infantes no dudaron en abalanzarse a Naruto}

[Son fáciles de leer como un libro, son Jinchuriki. Con fían en sus reservas amplificadas, son impulsivos y agresivos, no piensan en la estrategia. Tal vez hagan buen equipo y seguro que podían llegar a poner en problemas a un genin recién salido de la academia. Ellos tenía el entrenamiento de nuestros padres. Yo en cambio, he entrenado el triple que ellos, sin parar y mi mente está preparada para la batalla.

Ellos confían en sus habilidades y en el lema del primer golpe. Solo tengo que sacarles de sus casillas para volverlos más torpes y acabar con esto. Solo necesito hacer una cosa, desviar y esquivar.]

{Y así es como hizo, el joven rubio esquivaba cada uno de los ataques de sus dos hermanos durante casi diez minutos. Pero su forma en la que los esquivaba, era lo que les sacaría de quicio. Los evadía sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno, como si de un juego se tratase y no estuvieran a la altura.

Esto provocó una sorpresa para los adultos, ya solo quedaba susurrar unas frases mientras tomaba distancia para hacerlos estallar.}

-Naruto: ¿Esto es todo lo que el entrenamiento familiar hace? Me alegro que no me enseñaran.

{Naruto se había confiado por un instante, la primera regla de todo luchador que nunca debe olvidar. Tal vez era porque él sabía que era más fuerte que ellos , si se lo proponía podría acabar con un chunin de alto nivel o tal vez era su motivo de confianza el hecho de que no se podía usar jutsu. Sin embargo se olvido de una cosa, sus hermanos eran unos niños con un EGO en mayúsculas y además, eran Jinchuriki.

Esta vez no pudo reaccionar, sus hermanos habían activado la capa de chakra del kyubi y ya estaban las garras de ambos dentro de su estómago. La sangre comenzaba a brotar, el podía ver las miradas de sadismo en los ojos rojos en sus hermanos}

[No, esto no puede terminar aquí. tengo un largo camino que recorrer. Tengo que ganar, debo ganar... ¡Ganaré!]

-Menma: Eres débil

{Lo que sucedió a partir de este momento, sería determinante en el futuro. Naruto cargó con todas sus fuerzas en propinar un directo a los mellizos simultáneamente que ahora estaban parados frente a él}

-Naruto: ¡No sois dignos de Kurama!

{Esta declaración dejó aturdido a cierto inquilino de los hermanos, estos dos no sabían que decía su patético hermano... solo notaron como salían disparados mientras perdían el conocimiento y sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que por un instante, el color del pelo de Naruto tornó a un tono plateado. Estos dos, simplemente corrieron a socorrer a los hermanos mellizos.}

-Minato/Kushina: ¡Mis niños!

{Naruto aun en pie y cada vez con más dificultad pudo ver como sus padres partían rumbo al hospital con Menma y Haruhi que había recibido un puñetazo y el que se desangraba, se quedo en el lugar.}

[Me han abandonado completamente, mi instinto ha vuelto a decir la verdad. Mis padres... no, ellos ya no lo son. Me haré fuerte, más fuerte que nadie y verán lo que han perdido. Protegeré la villa y me volveré Hokage, no por ser Namikaze Uzumaki, si no por mi mis acciones y demostrando que no soy un demonio...

{sin embargo, otro pensamiento entro por su mente}

[¿qué me ha pasado hace un momento? Me sentí más fuerte, Es algo que debo descubrir, pero primero...]

{El muchacho intentó caminar de vuelta a casa, pero debido a su falta de salud. Se desplomó al suelo... a los pocos minutos, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar lentamente y empezó a arrastrarse al interior de la casa para recuperarse.

Dentro de su mente, una voz débil sonaba con un "lo siento". Estas frases nunca llegarían a su destinatario.}

.

.

* * *

{{Hospital de Konoha}}

.

.

.

{Tsunade estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, hacía unos minutos Minato y Kushina habían traído a Menma y Haruhi inconscientes. No habían explicado nada, pero primero había que atender las heridas, las explicaciones vendrían luego. Tras una hora, Tsunade comenzó la que podría ser una de las piezas claves en la vida de nuestro protagonista}

-Tsunade: ¿Que ha ocurrido aquí?

-Kushina: ¿Mis hijitos están bien?

-Tsunade: Están bien, solo están agotados. El Kyubi ha debido de curar sus heridas, cuando llegaron estaban bastante bien. ¿Pero podrían decirme que pasó?

-Minato: Hoy habíamos comenzado con el entrenamiento de Naruto.

-Tsunade: ¿Parece que por fin os habéis dado cuenta de que existe? ¿Cuál es el cambio de actitud?

-Kushina: Bueno, en realidad fueron sus hermanos que pidieron tener un mástil de entrenamiento.

-Tsunade: ¿Me estáis diciendo de que habéis puesto a luchar a un niño que tiene un nivel de civil contra sus hermanos que llevan entrenando desde pequeños? (Espero que no haya nada mas, aunque me sorprende de que Naruto ganara y no sea el que este aquí, dado que no le veo por ninguna parte)

{Las palabras de Tsunade habían hecho un poco de mella en Kushina, era la pura realidad... nunca habían entrenado a Naruto, ni siquiera saben cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo}

-Kushina: Tal vez...

-Tsunade: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el "mástil"?

-Minato: Menma y Haruhi habían activado la capa de youki de Kyubi atacando a Naruto. y...

{Tsunade se puso como una furia. Ya era malo lo que habían hecho a Naruto hasta ahora y lo de hoy, esto llegaba al límite y se burlaba de él}

-Tsunade: ¡¿QUE?! ¿Dices que estos mocosos han atacado a Naruto con el poder del Kyubi?

¿Dónde está?

{Tsunade vio el silencio, dando una clara respuesta a su temor}

-Tsunade: Por favor, no me digáis que sigue en ese lugar.

{La gran bombilla se iluminó en sus mentes, Naruto, su primogénito, el niño al que habían nombrado falsamente como el portador del alma del Kyubi... se habían olvidado de él completamente, sus mentes tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, lograron llegar a sus mentes la sangre brotando del estómago de su hijo.}

-Minato: ¡Debo apresurarme!

{Minato utilizó el marcador de hiraishin para llegar rápidamente a su casa ir a reparar su error, solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde... aunque de por sí, era una hora tarde.

En la zona donde estaban luchando no estaba Naruto, solo un gran charco de sangre... podía haber imaginado que le habían secuestrado, de no ser por un rastro de sangre.

Siguió el rastro que lo conducía hasta el hogar, el suelo y paredes se veían rastros de sangre aunque cada vez menores. Minato tenía miedo de que su hijo estuviera miedo de que su hijo estuviera muerto por falta de sangre, sin embargo al llegar a la cocina tubo una sensación mas terrorífica.}

-Naruto: Disculpe la suciedad Hokage-sama, luego limpiaré el desorden.

{Ante el estaba Naruto sentado en una silla, su estómago estaba envuelto en vendas... era una proeza de haberse curado a sí mismo y colocarse unas vendas. Pero Minato en estos momentos, sentía algo de miedo, en esta ocasión no era ninguno de los motivos anteriores de su preocupación... los ojos azules de Naruto eran fríos, daban la sensación de estar mirando al vacío infinito. Casi era decir que no había emoción en ellos, sin alma.

No podía moverse del shock de la imagen en su mente, la mirada que habitaba en Naruto era la misma de una persona que había luchado en la guerra, ni si quiera reaccionó al torpe movimiento de Naruto saliendo de la casa. Solo cuando el rubio se marcho lentamente, el mayor solo pensó en una cosa}

-Minato : (¿Que he hecho?)

.

.

* * *

{{Fin de los flashback, media hora tras el encuentro con Minato}}

.

.

[Ya casi es de noche, la vista nocturna es hermosa desde aquí]

{En estos momentos, Naruto llevaba puesto unos pantalones grisáceos y un conjunto de una camiseta de manga larga de color azul oscuro y por encima una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco. En su cuello, estaba aquel colgante que fue regalado tiempo atrás.

Aun así, se notaban algunas de las vendas que llevaba por dentro.}

[A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo, mis heridas han sanado casi por completo. Esto solo debería suceder a un Jinchuriki y sin embargo tengo esta capacidad. Al menos se puede decir que tengo suerte en algo.

Tenía que llegar lejos, pero ahora que sé que mis padres valoran más a mis hermanos... no puedo permitir que me saboteen, ni tampoco ayudarles.

Hasta que ellos sean genin, debo aprovechar el único regalo que mi "familia" me ha dado: el anonimato. Tal vez se hayan percatado de sus actos de hoy, pero algo me dice que se olvidaran pronto... lo de hoy no ha sido suficiente para llamarles la atención.

Mis habilidades eran buenas, pero estar aquí me dificulta mi progreso, al menos en mi status actual y se cómo solucionar ese problema.]

{Naruto caminó con tranquilidad entre las sombras. No le resultaba complicado, había memorizado los planos de las zonas subterráneas de Konoha y conocía cada lugar de la villa... era útil para escabullirse de los aldeanos enfurecidos. Tras una larga caminata y evasión de seguridad, el joven llegó ante un despacho secreto en el que se encontraba una persona mayor trabajando en unos informes.

Esta persona era un veterano, rápidamente sintió la presencia de alguien y al no revelarse, pensó que se trataba de un enemigo. Por lo que adoptó una postura defensiva.}

-?: ¿Quien está ahí?

{El joven muchacho, salió de las sombras, mostrando su rostro al anciano. Provocando en este una impactante sorpresa}

-Naruto: Hola, Danzo. Tenemos que hablar

[Su voluntad de proteger a Konoha es impresionante, tal vez sus métodos no sean los correctos... pero con él, lograré mi objetivo sin llamar la atención hasta que llegue el momento.]

.

.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.

Realmente, nunca pensé que lo iniciara. Es bastante más complicado el preparar este terreno. Aunque aviso de antemano, que sera mas corto que el de familia fox

Habéis podido observar, la vestimenta de Naruto. Sumado a su afinidad de Raiton... puede tener algún rasgo de comportamiento de Killua. Ahora para los más curiosos y los que tengan dudas obvias:

*¿Por qué ocultarse ahora en las sombras? ,¿No quería ser reconocido? La mente de Naruto ha concluido que sus padres siempre van a velar mas por los pequeños, da igual lo que el haga... por lo que ha planeado llegar a lo alto sin que sus padres lo sepan, convirtiéndose en alguien famoso bajo un apodo y llegado el momento. Revelar su presencia.

*¿Por qué proteger el pueblo después de lo idiotas que se han portado con él?

Tal vez sea la parte del Naruto del canon original de querer ser aceptado por el pueblo, no puedo esperar a que se sepa la verdad de su estado como un no Jinchuriki.

*¿Perdonar a la familia?

No lo sé, ahora mismo, se avergüenza del comportamiento de los pequeños y respecto a sus padres, en estos momentos, el no los odia pero tampoco les quiere... simplemente en estos instantes ya no le importa.

*¿Emparejamientos?

Bueno, estará una fem Haku, sin embargo no será un Haku x Naruto.

Bien ahora que yo he dado unas aclaraciones a vuestras preguntas, **es mi turno de preguntar:**

-Aunque ya he dado pistas obvias y además de que lo he clasificado como un crossover con Saint seiya... **¿Cuál es el segundo poder oculto de Naruto?** Por el momento no estará activo y el no sabe nada, ya se explicará en el futuro... en los exámenes de chunin de los pequeños.

-Los hermanos serán arrogantes una temporada, sin embargo** ¿Alguno de ellos recapacitará?**

-Esta última es más bien una adivinanza para el próximo capítulo y para despertar un poco vuestras mentes xd:

**¿Quién será el sensei de Naruto?**

Bien, por el momento es todo. Por ahora, intentaré publicar un capítulo cada semana alternando los fic. Es decir, la próxima semana será de familia fox y tras carnavales... alma dividida.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


	2. interruptor emocional

Hola a todos de nuevo, os presento otro capítulo del fic: Alma dividida

Realmente estoy sorprendido de la aceptación que ha tenido el primer capítulo de esta historia, realmente estoy entusiasmado y debo dar las gracias por vuestro interés. Tambien he recibido muchos mesajes y unos cuantos review, así que voy a intentar contestar a todo.

.

.

Ahora bien, aparte de **Roy4**, felicitaciones a **zafir09** y **Menukurai **por descubrir el elemento troll de esta historia y como te dije (lo repito para el resto de lectores) no va a ser Dark, si un poco oscuro y frío pero no va a ser de los malos. Solo de pensar en los sucesos de Hades, provocará situaciones realmente absurdas (algo que a todos nos encanta).

**-Ferduran**: En efecto, danzo es un hambriento de poder en el canon original... sin embargo en este fic, voy a intentar cambiarlo. en este no es sed de poder si no realmente intención de proteger Konoha hasta tal extremo de hacer semejantes estupideces.

**-Tengu19**: gracias por la idea, tal vez en los épicos exámenes de chunin, lugar de todas las paranoias.

**-ryu no kami 007**: No te preocupes, todos tendrán un pequeño "hades chop" en la historia.

**-Dracored21**: Me alegra que te guste la personalidad actual, es más, te va a encantar la misión en este capítulo.

-**Blackshadow390:** En efecto, una escena mínimo es sacada de otra historia... aunque realmente esa escena esta en montones de fics . Es la pega y la bendición, ya que todos partimos de un punto similar y luego añadimos nuestro grano de arena. Creando una historia interesante e inspirando a futuras historias.

Algunos me han preguntado por los emparejamientos y no, por el momento no será un Harem.

También me han preguntado por qué Naruto no se va de la aldea ahora y se marcha a vivir "aventuras". El caso, es que prácticamente la gran mayoría de las historias de un descuidado Naruto son de marcharse de la aldea para:

A) Volver en el examen genin

B)Aparecer en los exámenes de chunin o arco de la onda (Mi caso de sandaime mao)

C) Venganza, dulce venganza.

En esta ocasión he decidido mantener a Naruto en la aldea, sin embargo eso no quita que deje Konoha en un futuro para asuntos mas importantes y no huir por motivos de de la "negligencia".

.

.

Por último, en este capítulo vuelve algo muy querido por todos y llevo un tiempo sin hacer: **¡Omake!**

Ahora, que dé comienzo a los primeros pasos hacia el infierno (risa de broly en el fondo de la sala, si... ahora es el mi nuevo narrador, el otro sigue de baja))

[]Narración Naruto

{} Narrador

()Pensamiento

**Jutsu**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Interruptor de humanidad .**_

{Naruto caminó con tranquilidad entre las sombras. No le resultaba complicado, había memorizado los planos de las zonas subterráneas de Konoha y conocía cada lugar de la villa... era útil para escabullirse de los aldeanos enfurecidos. Tras una larga caminata y evasión de seguridad, el joven llegó ante un despacho secreto en el que se encontraba una persona mayor trabajando en unos informes.

Esta persona era un veterano, rápidamente sintió la presencia de alguien y al no revelarse, pensó que se trataba de un enemigo. Por lo que adoptó una postura defensiva.}

-?: ¿Quien está ahí?

{El joven muchacho, salió de las sombras, mostrando su rostro al anciano. Provocando en este una impactante sorpresa}

-Naruto: Hola, Danzo. Tenemos que hablar

[Su voluntad de proteger a Konoha es impresionante, tal vez sus métodos no sean los correctos... pero con él, lograré mi objetivo sin llamar la atención hasta que llegue el momento.]

-Danzo: ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Naruto: La seguridad es horrible, al igual que en el resto de Konoha, no me sorprendería que hubiese espías.

-Danzo: (Este muchacho, tal vez tenga razón sobre el resto de Konoha, pero esto es Raíz... ¿Cómo es posible esto?) Bien muchacho, tienes mi atención.

-Naruto: Quiero ser promovido a Genin de forma inmediata y participar en misiones de rango "C", nada de misiones inútiles de rango "D"

-Danzo: ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu padre? (Me sorprende que esté aquí, según mis espías de ambu , sufrió hace unas horas heridas grabes y sin embargo...)

-Naruto: Ambos sabemos sobre su favoritismo, me mandaría a mi cuarto antes de pedírselo.

-Danzo: ¿Y a que viene tu interés de ser shinobi tan rápido? ¿Crees que estas cualificado?... que yo sepa, nunca has recibido entrenamiento por pate de nadie y...

{Danzo no pudo terminar la frase, un clon de Naruto estaba detrás de Danzo con un Kunai de hielo}

-Danzo: (¿Hyoton? ¿Cómo diablos? He debido de bajar la guardia, este muchacho sin duda tiene potencial y eso que no es...)

-Naruto: ¿Que no soy un Jinchuriki?

-Danzo: ¿Cómo?

-Naruto: eres de raíz, es obvio que al igual que Sarutobi, sabes de la verdad... ¿Que como lo sé? Muy fácil, a diferencia de mis "hermanos" no tengo ningún sello y además tengo otra razón por la que se que no soy Jinchuriki.

-Danzo: Me tienes un poco intrigado.

-Naruto: Lo que te voy a decir es en señal de confianza, dime danzo...¿Cuándo empezaste a ser consciente o mantener tus recuerdos de la infancia? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a pensar como lo haría una persona más madura?

-Danzo: (¿Qué narices está pasando aquí?) tal vez empecé a recordar cosas cuando tenía tres y empecé a actuar más maduro con 10 debido a la guerra...

-Naruto: Yo era consciente de todo nada más nacer, lo recuerdo todo. La noche del Kyubi, la conversación de Minato para "proteger" a sus hijos... he sido un bebe con la mentalidad de un adulto. ¿Por que soy fuerte? Me di cuenta de lo que me sucedería y entrené solo por mi cuenta desde que era capaz de caminar correctamente. ¿te sirve esta información?

{Decir que danzo estaba impactado era un eufemismo}

-Danzo: Siento que te pasara esto Naruto, vote a favor del plan de Minato... de muchas cosas que he hecho, ni siquiera haría eso con mi propia sangre pero...

-Naruto: danzo, se que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Konoha y pensaste que el bienestar de los hijos Jinchuriki del hokage tenían prioridad. Por eso estoy acudiendo a este lugar... Ambos queremos el bienestar de este lugar, aunque nuestra forma de actuar sea diferente.

-Danzo: ¿Por qué actuabas como un niño tonto?

-Naruto: El pueblo piensa que soy el Kyubi y dar a conocer mi mente madura, solo empeoraría la cosas.

-danzo: (Este joven puede llegar lejos, tal vez pueda llevarlo como mi arma) ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Unirte y recibir entrenamiento de raíz?

-Naruto: No, no quiero convertirme en una marioneta y tampoco quiero ser de raíz. Sin embargo, tienes la capacidad de convertir a personas en genin de forma oficial y también tienes acceso a solicitar misiones oficiales.

Lo que quiero es que me des el rango de genin pero quiero mantener mi identidad en el anonimato además de proporcionarme esas misiones.

-Danzo: ¿Por qué quieres el anonimato?

-Naruto: Si descubren quien soy, tal vez no puedan quitarme la licencia de shinobi, pero intentarían negarme cualquier misión que no fuera de rango D.

-danzo: Comprendo. Pero dado tu nivel, ¿no es mejor ser un chunin o jounin?

-Naruto: Puede que tengas razón en ese punto, sin embargo un ninja que oculta su identidad empieza con alto rango puede dar sospechas. Además, tengo planeado quedarme muchos años como chunin.

-Danzo: Eso es una tontería y un desperdicio, no entiendo por qué dices que quieres quedarte como chunin.

-Naruto: Es por si acaso, veras... si me hago jounin, tendría que estar más cerca de Minato, lo cual me pediría revelar mi identidad, tendría que tener lo más seguro un equipo genin [Aunque tal vez, no permita que pasen la prueba] y aunque seguramente sea Kakashi, no quiero ser el sensei de mis hermanos.

-Danzo: Parece que no te caen bien.

-Naruto: ¿No ves como actúan? A este paso, su ego va a superar a cualquier Uchiha o Hyuga de la historia.

-Danzo: (En esa parte tiene razón, son unos malcriados) tal vez.

{En ese momento se fija en las vendas de Naruto, las cuales no tenían rastros de sangre, teniendo en cuenta que se ha movido de forma rápida y sigilosa, una persona normal tendría los puntos abiertos}

-danzo: Es curioso tu estado, teniendo en cuenta lo de esta tarde.

-Naruto: Tal vez sea mi factor Uzumaki en recuperación.

-Danzo: Para eso tendrías que tener una cantidad ridículamente alta de chakra en comparación de un Uzumaki que de por sí ya tienen un alto nivel.

{Entonces Naruto parecía totalmente relajado como si fuera algo que no le importase decir... tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas claras}

-Naruto: Mis reservas actuales tienen tanto chakra como la mitad de Kyubi y para cuando se gradúen mis hermanos... tendré tanto chakra como el Kyubi al completo.

-Danzo: Eres muy chistoso.

-Naruto: No estoy bromeando. Por desgracia esto provoca que el pueblo piensa que soy un Jinchuriki.

{Danzo estaba con una mezcla de emociones, ansioso por el potencial de pulir del joven Namikaze, un niño que podría dar la talla contra leyendas como Hashirama o Madara en un futuro, triste de que no podría convertirlo fácilmente en un raíz ambu aunque tal vez si le ayudaba, en un futuro le devolvería el favor. Sin embargo, había una pieza que no encajaba.}

-Danzo: Dime, Naruto. Si el pueblo te trata tan mal... ¿cuáles son tus motivos de ser shinobi? Sobre todo por mantener el anonimato.

-Naruto: Tengo objetivos igual que tu, en primer lugar, quiero proteger la hoja. Segundo quiero ser reconocido por mis actos y después, demostrar que no soy un Jinchuriki... piense en el pueblo cuando descubran la mentira de Minato y de los actos que cometieron.

{Danzo sonrió a sus adentros, el muchacho parecía querer proteger la hoja y el ver su otro plan, formó una sonrisa. El joven Namikaze tenía más lealtad a Konoha que al propio Hokage y solo de pensar en el futuro...}

-Danzo: De acuerdo, sin embargo yo escogeré a tu instructor, tengo alguien en mente.

-Naruto: Por mi perfecto.

-Danzo: Entonces, reúnete mañana a las 9:00 para recibir instrucciones. ¿entendido?

-Naruto: Si.

-Danzo: Mañana te daré una máscara y un nombre en clave.

-Naruto: No será necesario, ya tengo algo en mente.

{Y Naruto desapareció en un shunsin de viento}

-Danzo: (Este muchacho parece que llegará lejos, ahora tengo que conseguir que el ambu coopere}

.

.

* * *

{{Mañana siguiente. Aula de Konoha 8:15}}

{La clase de Konoha , era el segundo día para los nuevos novatos en la academia ninja. Iruka estaba a punto de pasar lista, sin embargo, todos los alumnos vieron como un ambu entregó un mensaje a el maestro de la clase. Tras decir la lista, nadie en la sala excepto tres personas se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de un nombre. El hijo mayor del Yondaime y encarnación del Kyubi.

Esas tres personas eran el futuro equipo 9: Tenten, Neji y Lee.

Neji era tenía una personalidad un poco mala y despreciaba a la rama principal además de muchas otras personas, sin embargo, Neji era más listo de los que otros pensaban y sabía que la sonrisa y el comportamiento estúpido/alegre era simplemente una máscara. El Namikaze nunca se había reunido con los niños de su edad. Aunque los padres de casi todas las familias civiles les alejaban de el muchacho, algunas familias shinobi animaban a sus hijos a intentar acercarse por su sacrificio de contener el alma de la horrible criatura y ya de paso conocer a sus hermanos pequeños. Pero en este caso, nadie lo veía, nunca intentó acercarse a los demás realmente. El día anterior era la iniciación y tal vez quería conocer a sus posibles compañeros de equipo, toda esa soledad por culpa del destino.

El destino también le había afectado al Hyuga y al igual que Naruto el poseía un sello, el del pájaro enjaulado. Por eso Neji, internamente comprendía a Naruto. Poco sabían esos muchachos que la verdad era mucho peor.

Rock Lee se interesó por la actitud de Naruto, sabía que la mayoría de Konoha le trataba mal a pesar de ser el hijo del yondaime y no pensaba que era el Kyubi. El joven Lee pensó en Naruto que su actitud alegre era una prueba de sus llamas de la juventud.

Por último estaba Tenten, ella sabía diferenciar entre un Kunai y un rollo. El rubio le pareció mono.

.

.

* * *

{{zona de reunión de raíz}}

{Danzo estaba sentado delante de su escritorio rellenando unos impresos. El viejo halcón de guerra notó una firma de chakra y miró como se abría la puerta}

-Danzo: Me alegra que aceptases mi solicitud.

-?: Nunca pensé que me pidiese entrenar a alguien que no sea de raíz... ¿te estás volviendo legal?

-danzo: En absoluto, podría decirse que es un término medio. Será un genin oficial, pero su identidad debe ser un secreto.

{Esto provocó que el desconocido alzase una ceja en señal de interés}

-?: ¿de quién se trata?

{Danzo no pudo evitar colocar una sonrisa sarcástica}

-Danzo: Buen intento, pero tú y yo sabemos que eres más leal al hokage de lo que eres a mi... Itachi.

{Todo esto mientras cruzaba sus manos }

-Itachi: Si se trata de un peligro para Konoha, debo informar a Minato-sama.

-Naruto: No será necesario.

{Naruto emergió de la sombra, sorprendiendo a Itachi ya que no había sentido su presencia.

Estaba vestido con la ropa que se puso tras el enfrentamiento de sus hermanos, un conjunto de pantalones cortos de color grisáceo, una camiseta de manga larga de color azul marino y por encima una camiseta de manga blanca. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara similar a la de los ambu. De color blanco con dos líneas azules verticales, cada una cruzaba la zona del ojo.}

-Itachi: Interesante muchacho.

-danzo: Te lo dije.

-Naruto: Si quieres puedo darte mi identidad, sin embargo, no me fio de ti. Por lo que tendríamos que colocarte un sello para que no reveles este secreto.

-Itachi: (Solo tengo que seguir el juego, si es una amenaza, solo tengo que llevarlo ante el hokage... si Minato descubre su identidad, no ha sido culpa mía. No directamente) De acuerdo.

-Naruto: Desde hoy hasta que llegue el momento, me conocerás como **Hyorinmaru**. Sin embargo mi verdadero nombre es...

{Naruto se quito la máscara, revelando su serio rostro que coincide con el de Itachi aunque en esta ocasión el Uchiha estaba sorprendido}

-Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

-Itachi: ¡Naruto-sama! No debería hacer estas cosas.

-Naruto: ¿Por qué? {Ladeando la cabeza con una expresión calcada al típico rostro de Itachi}

-Itachi: No ha recibido entrenamiento shinobi y usted debe vivir una infancia.

{La sala tornó unos grados bajo cero}

-Naruto: ¿Infancia?... ¿Qué es eso? Con el tratamiento que he recibido hasta ahora, nunca la he experimentado, un poco triste ¿cierto?, por otro lado..

{A diferencia del uso de un clon que realizó contra danzo, en esta ocasión estaba rodeado de más de diez clones. Cada uno de ellos apuntaba a un punto vital de Itachi y evitaba que pudiera escapar.}

-Itachi: (esto es una locura, ¿desde cuándo puede hacer esto?)

-Naruto: Que no me hayan entrenado , no significa que sea débil... yo me he auto instruido.

-danzo: (sin duda tiene potencial, no puedo esperar a verlo en acción) Es suficiente, Itachi y Hyorinmaru. Tengo preparada una misión de rango C para empezar.

-Itachi: ¿No es demasiado pronto para una misión? Sobre todo una de rango C

-Naruto: ¿Hace falta que me repita?

{Itachi estaba hecho un mar de nervios, el hijo del Hokage... Naruto, se suponía que era un idiota que sufría injustamente a manos del pueblo por ser el contenedor del alma del nueve colas. Itachi no sabía si los padres eran conscientes del trato del hijo y viendo la capacidad del muchacho con su estilo serio solo podía pensar en una cosa absurda.}

-Itachi: El kyubi debe estar influenciándolo, Naruto-sama. Hokage-sama debe revisar...

-Naruto: No soy un Jinchuriki.

{A Itachi le costó unos momentos para decir la única pregunta que se le pasaba por la cabeza}

-Itachi: ¿Que tonterías estás diciendo?

-Danzo: Naruto dice la verdad, para dar una mejor vida a los gemelos decidieron mentir a cerca de la condición como Jinchuriki de Naruto.

-Naruto: ¿Cómo crees que Menma y Haruhi pueden usar el chakra de Kyubi? Es necesario una parte del alma para manejarlo.

-Itachi: Pero eso significa

-Naruto: Si, al igual que un Jinchuriki... he sido un sacrificio humano para el bienestar de mi familia.

{Itachi estaba impactado con estas declaraciones, la familia del Yondaime había cometido un pecado grave. Sin embargo, si él hubiera estado en el caso de Naruto, lo más seguro es que el ya hubiera enloquecido y asesinado a su clan por algún estúpido motivo como por ejemplo, probar su fuerza. El sabía que habían comenzado algunas tensiones entre los Uchiha y el resto de Konoha pero él esperaba que se quedara en eso}

-Itachi: ¿deseas venganza?

-Naruto: No, ellos no me importan. Por ahora quiero ser fuerte y en el futuro descubrirán sus errores... pero seguramente para ellos, será tarde. De todas formas, te decimos esto gracias al sello de confidencialidad.

-Itachi: Comprendo, danzo... ¿cuál es la misión?

-Danzo: Aquí tienes.

{Itachi recibe un pergamino con los detalles de la misión. Este procede a leerlos}

-Itachi : Comprendo. Marchamos de inmediato.

.

.

* * *

{{Afueras del bosque}}

-Naruto: Itachi-sensei, ¿cuál es el objetivo?

-Itachi: Unos bandidos están en los alrededores, el objetivo es... eliminarlos.

-Naruto: comprensible.

-Itachi: (¿No le importa matar? Si no fuera porque no es un Jinchuriki, pensaría que está influenciado) Va a ser tu primer asesinato.

-Naruto: Tarde o temprano sucedería

[Realmente no me sentía nervioso, es como si ya hubiera matado antes. Tal vez, deba agradecer a mi extraña capacidad para eliminar esa supuesta ansiedad de la que todos hablan.]

{Tras varias horas, descubrieron el campamento de los criminales, una docena. Parecían bien entrenados y entre ellos parecía haber un genin renegado de Kiri. Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó la atención a los dos Konoha nin: No estaban solos. Había un carro lleno de niñas y mujeres en mal estado. Sin duda eran tratadas como mercancía.

Esto provocó un eco en la mente del joven, su mirada se volvió completamente fría. Su cuerpo entró en modo automático}

[[{Insertar música: Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST 3 - Riot en : /watch?v=8FQFNGZyJmo&index=24&list=PL_3rJhzHvq5GJ_FATfhk4_lUNIs9zBuxR }]]

-Naruto: Inicio de la operación

{Naruto desapareció en un shunsin , dejando atrás a su sensei. En realidad era una misión de como actuaba solo el muchacho y el actuaría en extrema necesidad, sin embargo, nunca se esperaría lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Nada mas desaparecer, dos kunai salieron volando. cada uno impacto en el cráneo de uno de los criminales.}

-bandido A: ¡Nos atacan! Rápido, preparen... AGGGH!

{El bandido no pudo terminar la oración, su pecho fue atravesado por la palma abierta de Naruto. Esta técnica fue mejorada con chakra Raiton para aumentar la perforación y quemar el interior... esta técnica era una versión simple del chidori. Un segundo después, los kunai explotaron ya que llevaban notas explosivas. Naruto continuó su ataque}

-Itachi: (Esto no puede ser cierto, ¿Qué clase de vida ha llevado en realidad?)

{Itachi estaba preocupado, solo podía ver los ojos de Naruto debido a la máscara en la batalla y sin duda fue algo inaudito. Su mirada era vacía, no había odio, emoción, miedo... nada. Era como mirar a un agente de Raíz... no, era como ver a la misma muerte}

[Los enemigos caen uno tras otro, no noto nada. Se suponía que era la primera vez que quitaba vidas y sin embargo... es como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes a una escala más grande . ]

{Naruto se poso delante del último bandido, este era un ninja renegado de Kiri}

-Bandido de Kiri: Maldito mocoso... ¡Te voy a matar!

{Naruto realizo una serie de sellos a una alta velocidad}

-Naruto: **Hyoton, Espejo del juicio helado.**

{Alrededor del bandido, múltiples espejos de hielo se formaron. En cada uno de ellos, aparecía la imagen del rubio}

-Bandido Kiri: Eres un monstruo de la línea de Hyoton.

-Naruto: Esto lo logré sin línea de sangre... lo de ser un monstruo, ni yo mismo lo sé.

{Una combinación de la técnica que imitaba al espejo de hielo diabólico sumado al Kage bunshin, resulto devastador para el shinobi renegado de Kiri. Itachi estaba empezando a sudar, el había sido un prodigio con la edad de Naruto y con el sharingan avanzó de forma rápida y ahora era capitán de ambu. Sin embargo, el hijo del yondaime... era otra cosa. Naruto deshizo la técnica, no parecía muy cansado}

{{Fin de la música}}

-Naruto: Ya solo falta una cosa

{El joven muchacho se acercó lentamente a el carro donde estaban las prisioneras, Itachi estaba nervioso. Tal vez era momento de actuar aunque quería saber qué es lo que sucedería.

Naruto rompió la jaula, pero ante las ahora liberadas. Ya no se encontraba el shinobi frío que acababa de realizar una matanza. Aun estando la máscara cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento de vida y calor.}

-Naruto: Podéis iros.

-Mujer 1: Gracias por salvarnos.

-Muher 2: Podremos volver a casa, muchas gracias.

{Tras varios agradecimientos, le preguntaron cómo se llamaba para entregar una recompensa por haberlas salvado. El rechazó el regalo, sin embargo...}

-Naruto: podéis llamarme Hyorinmaru.

{Naruto desapareció en un shunsin de hielo colocándose junto al Uchiha que estaba con un gran debate moral}

-Naruto: Misión cumplida

-Itachi: Regresemos a la base.

{Para aquellos que no se hayan puesto a pensar en la forma de hablar, podríais jurar que Itachi y Naruto son familia}

-Itachi: (Sin duda este chico tiene que ir a ver a un Yamanaka, no se puede pasar de frio a emocional en un instante... ¿Tal vez fingió para dar seguridad a las chicas? No, parecía demasiado creíble..)

.

.

.

* * *

{Ya era casi de noche, Naruto pudo ver a lo lejos como la familia cenaba en el Ramen Ichiraku.

Al parecer, sus hermanos estaban bien y sus padres ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que no había asistido a clase, ni siquiera se preocupaban de su herida ya curada... herida por la cual uno estaría muerto o pasando un buen rato en cuidados intensivos con Tsunade y una larga espera para la recuperación.

Es todavía no estaba cansado, tal vez iría un poco a entrenar al bosque para descubrir que fue lo que paso ayer. De todas formas, tenía un marcador de Hiraishin escondido en su habitación.

Todavía llevaba su máscara y su cinta como Konoha nin, por lo que es normal que un shinobi oficial entrene. }

{{Oficina de danzo}}

-Itachi: Misión cumplida, Danzo.

-Danzo: Excelente, ¿Que tal el joven Namikaze?

-Itachi: Señor, creo que el no es normal...

-danzo: Bueno, he de admitir que es muy hábil para su edad.

-Itachi: No me refiero a eso.

-Danzo: Soy todo oídos.

-Itachi: El actuó igual que un agente de Raíz, sin emociones... se veía en su mirada.

-danzo: (Ese muchacho sigue mi estilo de shinobi, cada vez me cae mejor) ¿Eso es todo?

-Itachi: No, si solo fuera eso... después de realizar un exterminio de los bandidos, su actitud y mirada dio un giro de 180 grados. Había un grupo de rehenes y las liberó, las trató con calor y buena presencia... este niño...

-Danzo: ¿Acaso me estás diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?

-Itachi: Si, creo que Naruto ha desarrollado un interruptor emocional en su psique ... esto podría llegar a ser algo grave.

{Danzo estaba maravillado, Naruto tenía la actitud de un shinobi de raíz y sin embargo era capaz de volver a tener "sentimientos". El muchacho podría convertirse en un shinobi perfecto, gracias a poder dar emociones reales, las misiones de infiltración y exterminio serían perfectas para el muchacho... sin duda los agentes de raíz no tenían emociones reales y eran fáciles de descubrir, en cambio Naruto sería la excepción de la regla.

Itachi prosiguió contando a Danzo los detalles de la misión}

-Itachi: eso es todo.

-danzo: Bien, quiero que prepares a Naruto durante tres semanas. Quiero que marchéis a los alrededores de Kiri, he oído que están atacando a los usuarios de líneas de sangre... tal vez podamos aprovechar el caos para obtener información clasificada.

.

* * *

{[Omake: Reunión dimensional]}

-Chivotenkai: Me alegro que hayáis venido todos. Aunque no pensaba que hubiera invitados.

-{En la sala estaban tanto Seiya, Yukiteru, un Alastor demonio, un Alastor normal, un Naruto demonio adolescente, un Naruto con sonrisa infantil de 9 y en la pared un serio Naruto de 9 años. }

-Alastor (Mao): ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Chivotenkai: Creo que es una buena idea que conozcáis a vuestros yo de otras dimensiones.

-Naruto (Mao): ¡Pero esos dos son unos niños!

-Alastor: El tiempo entre realidades puede variar.

-Naruto (fox): ¿Tengo el pelo negro?

-Naruto ( hyorinmaru): Pues vaya.

-Alastor: Parece un poco serio ¿No creéis?

{Chivotenkai tenía que alegrar el ambiente para que no se escapara nadie digo... se estropee la reunión}

-Chivotenkai: ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco de vuestras vidas?

-Yukiteru: Hola, soy Yukkiteru. tengo 15 años y asisto como estudiante de intercambio en la academia yokai. Puedo leer el futuro con mi móvil.

-seiya: Soy Seiya, tengo 14 años y también asisto a la yokai. Soy un santo de athena, caballero de bronce de Pegaso.

-Alastor (mao): Soy Alastor Fox, nidaime Mao y también voy a asistir a la yokai academia.

-seiya/Yukiteru: Me alegro que vengas, estaremos juntos como buenos amigos ( tendrás nuestra venganza por lo de la otra vez, cabrón)

-Naruto (mao) : Soy el hermano de Alastor y sandaime mao. Me convertí en demonio tras escapar de la aldea y toparme con él.

-Naruto ( hyorinmaru): Huir no soluciona los problemas.

-Todos: (Es más seco que Itachi)

{A todo esto, el alegre Naruto comenzó a presentarse}

-Naruto (fox): Hola soy Naruto Fox y Alastor es mi padre -ttebayo. Seré el próximo hokage y me encanta el ramen.

{Tanto Naruto (mao) , Naruto Fox y Alastor Fox tenían baba en la boca diciendo RAAAAMEN.}

-Chivotenkai: Ok, eso fue raro. Solo quedan dos.

-Alastor Fox: Hola, soy el padre de Naruto. Me sacrifique en lugar de Natsu y acabe en Konoha con la misma cantidad de chakra que kyubi y ahora trabajo en la tienda de ramen... y entreno a Naruto.

-Naruto (mao) : (El paraíso, trabajar un local de ramen... ramen infinito )

-Alastor (mao): ¿Entrenamiento a lo kenichi?

-Alastor: Si

{Ambos reían de forma cruel mientras al resto les salía una gota de sudor}

-Chivotenkai: Bueno, solo queda el señor alegre.

-Naruto ( hyorinmaru): Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, mis padres mintieron al pueblo diciendo que poseo el alma de Kyubi, mis hermanos son unos Jinchuriki mas idiotas que los Uchiha y ahora trabajo en cubierto para Danzo bajo el nombre de Hyorinmaru.

-Yukkiteru: Menuda familia.

-Naruto (Mao): Al menos Mito era amable..

-Seiya: Ese colgante me resulta familiar... un momento eso es...

{Seiya no pudo terminar la frase, la puerta estalló en mil pedazos. Revelando a 8 personas que aterrorizan a cualquiera: Mako, Mikoto, Mito, Natsumi, Satsuki, Konan, Haku y Gasai Yuno . El humo aun se estaba depositando}

-Seiya: Oh no.

-Mako: Te encontré Seiya-kun, tu cosmos es tan visible para mi...

-Mito: ¡Alastor-kun! vamos a jugar.

-Satsuki/Haku: hoy prometiste muchas rondas. {caras de lujuria}

{Chivotenkai empezó a hablar con voz de temor}

-Chivotenkai: Oh no ¿qué hacen aquí? (he he he, nuevos videos... es igual a nueva tv plasma)

-Alastor Fox: ¿las conocéis?

-Naruto, Alastor (mao), Yukkiteru, Seiya: ¡Nuestras novias!

-Naruto (hyorinmaru ): Vaya con los Casanova. {sarcasmo}

{La nube se termino de dispersar, dejando verse los unos a los otros}

-Alastor Fox: ¿Laila?

-Mikoto: ¿veo a dos Alastor?

-Haku: ¿Esos pequeños son Naruto? ¡Mira al sonriente, es tan mono!

-Natsumi: Yo quiero jugar un poco con él.

-Kurama: **¡Woaw! ¿quién es esa belleza?**

{En la mente de Naruto, Kurama babea un poco}

-Naruto Fox: ¿Quién eres?

-Natsumi: Soy Natsumi.

-Naruto Fox: Oji-san dice que eres una belleza.

{Natsumi se poso roja por el comentario aunque también tenía una duda}

-Natsumi: ¿Oji-san?

-Alastor Fox: Kurama aniki... por cierto, ¿quién eres?

-Natsumi: Soy la gran Kyubi.

**-Kurama: Sin duda tenía que ser yo, chico o chica soy irresistible.**

**-**Naruto: (Ero kitsune)

-Kurama: **Maldito gaki, ¿cuándo podré leer icha ihca?**

-Naruto ( hyorinmaru): No es por interrumpir, ¿pero donde están seiya y Yukiteru?

{Muy a lo lejos, se veían a un seiya y yukkiteru remando en un bote como si su vida dependiera de ello}

-Seiya: ¡Animo solo un poco más! ¡Puedo ver una isla!

-yukkiteru: Al fin podremos vivir en paz.

{Lo que ellos no vieron era un cartel que ponía: Isla yandere}

.

.

.

* * *

Siento que el capítulo haya sido más corto, pero debido a ciertos motivos no tenía tiempo ni salud , sin embargo prometo que el próximo será más largo. De todos modos, ya dije que este fic no va a ser muy largo... mas o menos la misma duración que Sandaime Mao.

Ya tengo pensado en los dos próximos capítulos y tras estos dos, habrá un time skip a la graduación de los gemelos. Donde comenzará lo bueno (sonrisa diabólica)

El lunes comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo de familia fox y así poder publicarlo el próximo fin de semana.

Cualquier idea, es bien recibida.

**Próximo capítulo: Sode no shirayuki y Camelia danzante **

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!


	3. Sode no shirayuki y Camelia danzante

Hola a todos de nuevo, os presento otro capítulo del fic: Alma dividida

Ahora respondamos a los review:

**-Master-Juan-X: ** No te preocupes, el verdadero power up de Naruto aparecerá durante la invasión. El modo "Alastor" es un previo que ira desarrollando. De todas formas, en este capítulo se sabrá un poco del poder oculto de Naruto. El colgante por ahora no se dirá en la historia hasta que llegue el momento, sin embargo ya sabemos que es el colgante que simboliza que él es o será Hades. Ese es el motivo por el que el Shinigami hizo eso. Kenjutsu va a aprender si o si, es mas... su equipo aprenderá de dos grandes espadachines.

Por otro lado, es natural que aprenda el arte de la espada, dado que tiene a Hades en su interior (aunque este dormido) y en un futuro tendrá su espada junto con la armadura.

El resto de cosas no le puedo dar por que de por si ya es muy fuerte, sin embargo es cierto que a parte de Raiton, al tener el Hyoton por control... el domina el Futon y Suiton... por lo que tendrá sus respectivas técnicas.

-**ferduran:** Las reacciones saldrán en este capítulo en forma pasada, aunque no ponga nada sobre tsunade, ya se verá en el siguiente capñitulo.

Por otra parte, Naruto no tengo planeado darle un maestro como tal... lo estoy pensado.

Por otro lado, la parte del elemento de "tiempo" servirá para explicar que hace Hades en Naruto y más de porque es un crossover con Saint seiya, ese evidente que si solo estaría Hades, no lo clasificaría como crossover xd.

Por último, cuando sea un dios y se mueva a la velocidad de la luz... ¿realmente crees que el hiraishin puede ganarle en velocidad? (risa malévola)

-**Ezetxzk Maggots: **Perfecto, gracias a ti Roy4 me ha preparado un poco de Omake, al cual le he añadido unas cosas. Es decir, gracias a ti se ha elaborado este omake.

**-Zafir09**: En efecto, se sabrán quienes son los dos. Un nuevo usuario de hielo y alguien que usa huesos, maldición es un spoiler! Un par de capítulos (incluyendo este) y empezará el infierno muwahaha.

-Aliteru: Esto solo es el comienzo de seiya y yukkiteru...

-**metálico-dragón-angel: **debido a sus habilidades, su 2intuición" le sugirió el nombre. No hay zampakutto como tal, pero si copiará algunas técnicas como el bankai de toshiro

-**Tengu19:** Lo siento, si habrá masacre Uchiha y pasara como en el canon... esta vez el equipo siete debe formarse por idiotas. De todas formas, voy a poner un lado más humano de Sasuke en este capítulo antes de la masacre.

Al menos en familia fox no será tan Emo... respecto al resto, se verá en el capítulo

**-****gabriel021: r**ealmente no pensaba poner un capítulo sangriento, pero pensándolo mejor... ¿qué diablos? Hay que hacer que Hyorinmaru y sode no shirayuki se luzcan

/

Bueno, me ha costado un poco responder a tanto xd. Ahora disfruten con el capítulo.

* * *

[]Narración Naruto

{} Narrador

()Pensamiento

Jutsu

**_Capítulo 3: Sode no Shirayuki y Camelia danzante_**

.

{Era un nuevo amanecer en Konoha, Naruto Namikaze se levantó temprano para entrenar. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión volvió a colocarse su máscara para asistir a los terrenos de entrenamiento como el genin de nombre en clave "Hyorinmaru" Para el propio Naruto, era un nombre curioso y sin embargo surgió de manera habitual para él. Su mentalidad, tras mejorar en el Hyoton el nombre de Hyorinmaru y algunas extrañas formas se formaron en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se enfrentó a sus hermanos y decidió avanzar en su vida como shinobi. Mientras comenzaba a golpear los mástiles de madera no podía tener una sonrisa mas sarcástica por debajo de su máscara.

A pesar de se estaba haciendo a la idea de que ya no formaba parte de la familia, le parecía cómico y con algo de asco el comportamiento de su familia.

El había sufrido un impacto directo por parte de sus hermanos pequeños, produciendo una hemorragia extrema. Durante su "auto curación" pudo ver brevemente a su padre asustado, no fue porque sería exactamente... ¿la frialdad con la que le hablo? ¿Que se hubiera auto medicado? ¿Que no estuviera muerto? Por un momento pensó el joven rubio que sus padres intentarían arreglar las cosas y sin embargo ahí estaban. En el local de Ichiraku, estaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Poco sabía el joven Naruto que Minato y Kushina tuvieron un instante de pánico pero gracias a su "estúpida" atención a los menores, se les pasó rápido... este tipo de acciones traerían consecuencias. Estas son las cosas que hacen que el clavo en el ataúd sea más profundo y la obtención de una futura redención sea más difícil.

Minato por una parte, fue a visitar a Naruto a su cuarto pero su propia mente se rehusó de miedo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo. Oyó murmullos de que su hijo no había asistido a clase, el decidió pasarlo por alto, después de todo, una herida así tarda en curar.

Luego estaban los menores, tras esa capa de felicidad mostrada delante de sus padres. Menma era un hervidero de furia, su débil hermano mayor le había golpeado... tenía que ser más fuerte que su aniki, si se volvía débil sus padres no le prestarían atención. Si era necesario, intentaría destrozar a su hermano mayor no solo físicamente si no psicológicamente.

Por otro lado Haruhi también estaba molesta con Naruto, ella y su hermano gemelo son la élite y los salvadores de Konoha, además de los hijos del yondaime. Naruto debía ser un simple débil aunque una duda le vino a la cabeza... "¿el también era hijo de Minato y Kushina? ¿Por qué lo tratamos de débil? ¿Por qué no entrena con nosotros?" Ella fue consciente de como su hermano les evadía a pesar de no entrenar con ellos y si no hubiera sido por el poder de Kyubi, el resultado hubiera sido diferente... esto generó en ella varios pensamientos hacia Naruto. Entre ellos, un poco de odio, envidia, duda y... miedo.

Kushina era un caso extraño, Minato no quiso contar nada a Kushina, simplemente le dijo que estaba bien. Al estar preocupada y al lado de la cama de los hijos menores, volvió a centrarse de nuevo en ellos y repitiendo el mismo error.

Naruto volcaba su reprimida ira sobre los mástiles de madera, el no admitía sentir odio ni resentimiento... ninguna emoción, sin embargo todos sus pensamientos y las muertes que causo tenían que terminar en alguna parte. El no sentía nada, sin embargo sus puños demostraban lo contrario.

Como un acto reflejo alzó su mano hacia el mástil más lejano, una cadena con un tono oscuro y el principio tenía forma de kunai, salió de la palma de su mano. Esto sorprendió por un instante a Naruto, aunque dedujo que debía ser a causa de su linaje Uzumaki, como si hubiera visto anteriormente la técnica, agarro con fuerza la cadena que había hecho contacto con la madera }

-Naruto: **¡get over here!**

{Con una fuerza impresionante, el mástil fue arrastrado a gran velocidad hasta su posición para acto seguido salir por los aires por un gancho de Naruto}

[Sin duda un movimiento interesante]

-Itachi: Veo que eres madrugador.

-Naruto: Uno no se hace fuerte de la nada, Itachi-sensei.

{Ambos se miraban con una expresión neutra, maldita sea... en vez de Namikaze, tendría que ser un Uchiha o un pariente cercano del capitán Kuchiki}

-Itachi: ¿Has oído de Kiri?

-Naruto: están en una guerra civil. El yondaime Mizukage ha mandado erradicar a los usuarios de linaje de sangre. Es evidente, recordando lo que pasó en la misión de ayer.

-Itachi: Danzo me ha informado de nuestra próxima misión, debemos investigar Kiri y obtener algún beneficio, sin embargo estaremos entrenando una semana para ver el alcance de tus habilidades.

[Mi instinto me dice que puedo encontrar algo en Kiri, entrenar no está mal... así podré ver el alcance de Itachi y la forma de combinar con sus habilidades en equipo.]

-Naruto: Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo sugiero ir a un campo de entrenamiento mas privado.

-Itachi: ¿Que sugieres?

-Naruto: El bosque de la muerte.

-Itachi: ¿Estás seguro?

-Naruto: Entreno en ese lugar desde hace mucho, además tengo colocados sellos especiales de privacidad para no llamar la atención de grandes fugas de chakra.

-Itachi: Un momento, ¿Sabes de fuinjutsu?

-Naruto: Es sencillo colarse en los archivos de Minato y tomar rollos avanzados de aprendizaje. Tal vez ahora tenga un nivel de 6/10 en las artes de sellado.

-Itachi: No está mal para alguien tan joven.

{Por detrás de la máscara, Naruto realizó una ligera sonrisa}

-Naruto: Todo depende de la dedicación.

.

.

* * *

.

.

{{Una semana después}}

{Decir que Itachi estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto, durante la primera sesión, realizó un combate de prueba contra el joven Namikaze. El muchacho tenía tranquilamente un nivel chunin medio/alto. La demostración en su primera misión ya era un indicador del alcance que podría obtener en un futuro.

Las técnicas elementales de Hyoton a diferencia de otros usuarios de línea de sangre, su habilidad provenía del control perfecto de los elementos que componían esta habilidad. El joven tenía el potencial para superar el control de Suiton respecto al nidaime Hokage y su nivel de Futon era muy superior a lo habitual.

Tardó pocos días en dominar las cadenas de chakra, despertar una línea de sangre y dominarla de forma tan fácil, una podría decir que el muchacho tenía un sharingan sin sharingan.

Luego estaba "el as de Naruto". Itachi no sabía cómo era posible, Naruto le había pedido mantener esta última capacidad en secreto. El Uchiha nunca había oído hablar de esta capacidad, era algo realmente extraño. Gracias a los sellos de supresión, apenas se notó lo que sucedía en el bosque de la muerte. El pelo de Naruto se tornaba más salvaje y el peinado tornaba a un color plateado, las reservas parecían aumentar de forma exponencial al igual que las capacidades físicas del muchacho. Gracias al entrenamiento, ahora podía mantener esa forma durante 30 segundos... aunque la "habilidad" le debilitaba bastante, su potencia en ese estado le permitía batirse con un jounin como Kakashi y eso de momento. }

-Itachi: Tus habilidades finales, han superado mis expectativas. Planeaba comenzar la misión dentro de unas semanas, pero con lo que he podido observar. Estas preparado.

-Naruto: gracias por el reconocimiento Itachi-sensei.

-Itachi: Ve a casa para preparar las cosas, nos vamos en una hora.

-Naruto: No es necesario. Siempre llevo unos pergaminos de emergencia, tengo todo lo necesario.

{Itachi suspiró, durante la semana pudo ver de cerca como interactuaba con su familia. Mejor dicho, como no interactuaba. Claramente no se podía acercar mucho, porque si no, levantaría muchas sospechas. No le gustaba hacer esto al Hokage ya que su lealtad estaba con él, sin embargo dadas las acciones con su familia, decidió pasar este hecho por alto.}

-Itachi: Me parece estupendo, Hyorinmaru. Sin embargo yo no he preparado mis cosas. Así que de todas formas, nos encontraremos en la puerta en una hora.

-Naruto: Muy bien, si prefieres, puedo acompañarte, de esta forma, prepararemos las cosas más rápido.

-Itachi: (Creo que es demasiado estricto, más que yo... necesita más contacto humano. Curioso, ¿Estoy recomendando algo que también debiera de hacer? Necesito buscarme un hobby normal.) De acuerdo.

{No tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar al compuesto del clan Uchiha, Naruto tenía una de sus intuiciones. Algo le decía que le quedaba poco para que el clan Uchiha desapareciera, seguramente no más de un año y probablemente Itachi esté implicado.}

[Como odio tener estas intuiciones]

{Itachi y Naruto (con la máscara de Hyorinmaru puesta, a diferencia de Itachi que tenía su máscara de ambu en el cinturón) entraron en el recinto Uchiha donde vivía Itachi con su familia}

-Itachi: He vuelto.

{No pasaron más de cinco segundos para que apareciera Sasuke corriendo como un loco a donde Itachi}

-Sasuke: ¡Nii-chan! ¿Vamos a practicar jutsus súper?

{Itachi realizó un gesto con la mano para que su hermano pequeño se acercara, Itachi se agacho a la altura de Sasuke y le golpeo con los dedos en la frente del menor Uchiha mientras tenía una bondadosa mirada, mirada totalmente inversa a la que suele tener}

-Itachi: Tal vez otro día, hermano pequeño.

{Durante esta escena, Naruto también formó una sonrisa en su rostro aunque en el fondo de su corazón, sentía un poco de envidia por como interactuaban . Durante esa escena, la madre de los dos Uchiha hizo acto de presencia, llevaba puesto un delantal}

-Mikoto: Bienvenido a casa hijo...

{La matriarca Uchiha se dio cuenta de la otra persona}

-Mikoto: ¿Un invitado? Me alegro mucho Itachi, nunca pensé que traerías invitados.

[debo actuar como que es la primera vez que la veo]

-Naruto: Es un placer conocerla, sin embargo solo hemos venido para que sensei prepare sus cosas.

-Mikoto: Itachi, ¿Desde cuándo eres un sensei? Ohh estoy muy orgullosa, como crece mi hijito.

{Itachi increíblemente se sonrojó. Sin más, partió rápidamente a su habitación para preparar sus cosas}

-Mikoto: ¡Que tímido es mi hijo! ¿Qué tal es como profesor? ¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara? estarás más cómodo sin ella

-Naruto: Lo siento, solo Itachi sensei y los que están autorizados pueden conocer mi identidad. Puede llamarme Hyorinmaru.

{El joven enmascarado dio una reverencia.}

-Sasuke: Eso quiere decir que el entrena contigo... ¡No es justo!

-Naruto: No te preocupes, tengo que no en mucho tiempo veras a Itachi en acción.

-sasuke: ¿de verdad?

-Naruto: Seguro.

{ Para desgracia de Sasuke, las palabras de Naruto hacían referencia a algo muy distinto a lo que pensaba el pequeño Uchiha. Por otro lado Mikoto observaba el comportamiento del chico enmascarado. Tras unos 5 minutos, Itachi ya tenía todo lo necesario.}

-Itachi: Todo listo, vámonos.

-Naruto: Entendido.

{Ambos hablan con el mismo tono de voz, marca registrada de Itachi}

-Mikoto: Que pena, ha cogido el mal hábito de hablar de mi hijo.

{Lágrimas falsas de Mikoto surgían al mismo tiempo que gotas de sudor en la frente de todos}

-Naruto: Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Mikoto: Igualmente, tal vez quieras probar una de nuestras comidas en un futuro.

-Naruto: Ningún problema, puedo modificar la máscara para comer. Espero que la intención de invitarme, no fuera para ver mi rostro.

-Mikoto: (Me ha pilado) En absoluto, solo quiero conocer un poco al discípulo de mi hijo.

-Naruto: Tal vez cuando terminemos la misión.

-Mikoto: ¿cuánto tiempo va a ser?

-Itachi: tal vez dos meses, puede que mas.

-Sasuke: ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

-Itachi: Tonto hermano menor

{Naruto e Itachi partieron de la finca Uchiha dejando a una lacrimosa teatrera de Mikoto y un sasuke malhumorado.

Tras mostrar los papeles de la misión en la salida, ambos Konoha nin partieron a su destino: Kiri.

Les costó una semana de viaje a un buen ritmo, no al ritmo shinobi, ya que no debían llamar demasiado la atención. Aunque llevar puesto una túnica negra cubriendo sus cabezas, no es de mucha ayuda que digamos

Como era de esperar, a medida que llegaban a Kiri, el bonito clima al que estaban acostumbrados del país del fuego, fue sustituido por un clima más frío y con mucha más niebla.}

-Itachi: Ya estamos entrando en el territorio de Kiri.

-Naruto: Perfecto, la operación entra en marcha.

-Itachi: recuerda Hyorinmaru, evitar confortamientos. Nuestro objetivo es recopilar información sobre la guerra civil o cualquier otro tipo de conocimiento que ayude a Konoha.

-Naruto: Es comprensible, no debemos interferir en la batalla, nuestra presencia podría provocar una guerra con Konoha.

-Itachi: Parece que aprendes rápido.

-Naruto: Es de sentido común.

..

..

* * *

{Han pasado tres días desde que atravesaron la entrada a Kiri, podía olerse el olor a sangre. Se habían realizado múltiples fosas comunes y algunas estacas estaban clavadas en la tierra con cabezas de algunas personas. Todos estos muertos eran usuarios de líneas de sangre.

tras hablar con los lugareños, habían sabido un poco de información que ya tenían. El yondaime, Yagura de la villa de kirigakure y Jinchuriki del sanbi se había puesto en contra de los usuarios de línea de sangre. Pensaba que eran una enfermedad y debían ser eliminados.}

-Naruto: ¿No te parece extraño?

-Itachi: ¿El qué?

-Naruto: Yagura era muy amable y ahora se ha convertido en alguien muy cruel. En muy poco tiempo, es extraño.

-Itachi: ¿Un genjutsu?

-Naruto: No estoy muy seguro, aunque podría ser una posibilidad si el genjutsu es muy potente, después de todo tiene alta resistencia a genjutsu gracias al tener a Isobu.

-Itachi: ¿Isobu?

-Naruto: El biju

-Itachi: ¿El sanbi? ¿Por qué lo llamas Isobu?

[Yo mismo me pregunto de donde saque ese nombre]

-Naruto: Yo creo que sanbi, kyubi... son solo títulos. Ellos deben tener nombres propios ¿no crees?

-Itachi: Puede ser.

* * *

{{Mindscape de Naruto}}

{El aspecto de este Mindscape era muy similar al del canon original, sin embargo se dividía en dos zonas: La zona de la alcantarilla y un hermoso campo de flores en el que había una especie de santuario. Poco a poco se estaba formando unas barras a modo de jaula que separaban estas dos zonas. En el lado de la cloaca, había una presencia. Un adolescente de unos diecisiete años, tenía el pelo plateado, ojos amarillos con ranura demoníaca y unas orejas que al igual que los colmillos estaban más en punta. Se trataba de Alastor Fox o más bien un fragmento de su alma. Tenía una mirada triste en su rostro}

-Alastor: Lo siento Naruto, esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer. Por suerte aun está dormido.

{Alastor mira su mano, uno de sus dedos comienza a volverse traslúcido}

-Alastor: Me quedan cuatro años como mucho, espero que para entonces pueda compensar lo que he hecho.

* * *

{{Mundo real}}

[Que extraño, ¿Por qué me siento triste?. Ya estamos llegando a una de las zonas circundantes a la villa. Algo me dice que encontraremos algo de interés]

{ A diferencia de Konoha, la cual estaba rodeada como un único lugar, Kirigakure estaba dividido en zonas circundantes y una villa principal.}

-Itachi: ¿te has fijado?

-Naruto: Si, esto es malo. Los vecinos no deberían luchar entre sí.

-Itachi: A veces, algo peor que una guerra, son las guerras civiles.

-Naruto: espero que acabe pronto y con la menor de bajas posibles.

{Han pasado dos días, han recopilado unos fragmentos de información. Realmente nada de interés, sobre todo datos sobre los clanes a los que ya habían estado purgando. Itachi era alguien que optaba por la paz y ver estos resultados. El pasara lo que pasara, no permitiría ver como estalla una guerra civil en Konoha, pasara lo que pasase.

Naruto e Itachi caminaban lentamente por un puente para desplazarse a la siguiente zona, pero algo detuvo al rubio. El joven posó su mirada sobre lo que parecía una persona sentada en el borde del puente que aparentaba su misma edad. Itachi estaba en un estado de curiosidad, nunca antes había visto a Naruto fijarse así en alguien. Puede que siempre lleva una máscara, pero al final uno se da cuenta de ciertas cosas}

[Que extraño, mi "queridísima" intuición me dice que esta persona es muy importante, sin embargo tengo muchas dudas. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué es especial? pero lo más importante y extraño, mi intuición me está pidiendo saber ¿si es chico o chica? Por otro lado, parece estar triste... su mirada es la de alguien que ha perdido su guía.

la nieve debería darle frío y no se inmuta. ¿Cómo podría ayudar?]

{Por acto casual su intuición le dio una frase extraña pero que realmente sería efectiva. Naruto se acercó a la persona solitaria en el puente y extendió su mano}

-Naruto: ¿Quieres vivir?

{La persona no dijo nada, solo levantó un poco la cabeza para ver la mano.}

-Itachi: (creo que estoy teniendo alucinaciones, ¿desde cuándo hace esto Naruto)

[¿Sera chico o chica?]

-?: ¿Por qué?

-Naruto: ¿Por qué?

-?: ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Naruto: Lo veo en tu mirada, están llenos de tristeza y vacio... has sufrido mucho. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

-?: ¿Cómo?

-Naruto: ¿Quieres formar parte de mi equipo?

-Itachi: ( ¡¿Qué?! Esto me está asustando un poco)

-?: No debería, te pondría en peligro.

-Naruto: tonterías, ¿Por qué me pondrías en peligro?

-?: Soy un monstruo, tengo una línea de sangre.

{Naruto pone mala cara}

-Naruto: No digas tonterías, tener una línea de sangre no te convierte en un monstruo... ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Itachi: (Vale, ¿La esta psicoanalizando?)

-?: Mi padre descubrió que mama tenía una línea de sangre... el la mato y luego me intento matar... yo estaba asustada y... yo... ¡le mate por accidente con hielo!

[Asustada, entonces es una chica. Un momento, ¿no debería pensar en la otra parte]

{Lo que Naruto no sabía era que Alastor estaba con el puño cerrado y gritando "lo sabía, soy el mejor"}

-Naruto: Fue en defensa propia, tal vez debamos presentarnos. Por ahora llámame Hyorinmaru y este es mi sensei Itachi Uchiha.

-Haku: Me llamo Haku.

-Naruto: Un placer, sensei... tal vez debamos estar un mes preparando a Haku. ¿Damos una pausa en la misión?

-Itachi: Tal vez sea lo más conveniente, sin embargo será un poco complicado explicar la incorporación de la señorita teniendo en cuenta tu manía con el anonimato.

.

* * *

{Y así fue, durante el camino de vuelta a Konoha. En las zonas que se aseguraron que no había nadie, Naruto reveló su identidad a Haku así como su historia. Haku se sintió muy feliz de ser aceptada y aun se sorprendió mas al ver que Naruto podía utilizar Hyoton.

Sin embargo, Naruto le dijo que su habilidad procedía del entrenamiento y que Haku podría tener talento natural debido a su línea de sangre, por lo que el rubio aprovecharía en los descansos para enseñar a utilizar el elemento.

Por otra parte, Itachi en su apreciada expresión de seriedad, interiormente estaba contento de que Naruto hubiera formado un nuevo lazo. Aunque le pareció muy raro lo fácil que hizo este vínculo de compañerismo a diferencia de los vecinos en Konoha, tal vez era por la forma en la que le trataban, sin embargo le era raro. A pesar de todo, tubo que felicitar a Naruto, la chica parecía tener potencial y tal vez con un mes de entrenamiento podía alcanzar tranquilamente el nivel de alto genin, sin duda tenía talento sin desarrollar.

Tardaron menos de una semana en llegar a Konoha, Danzo tubo dos impresiones. La primera, enfado por no conseguir información realmente valiosa para Konoha. La segunda, fue orgullo por lograr obtener un usuario de Hyoton para Konoha.

Para danzo, pudo ver como Naruto había seleccionado a la chica para formar parte de su grupo. Más aun cuando con la previsión de su avance con un poco de entrenamiento, sin duda harían un dúo implacable. Por desgracia estaba el asunto del papeleo. Dado que Naruto no quería revelar la identidad, tenía que hacer lo mismo con Haku, sin embargo ahora que tenía dos usuarios de Hyoton podían generar una buena excusa:

eran jóvenes prodigios de Kiri que se vieron obligados a huir por la guerra civil y ahora han encontrado su hogar en Konoha. Por motivos de seguridad, sus identidades deben permanecer en secreto para evitar conflictos. La excusa perfecta, ahora solo tenían que entrenar un mes y estarían listos para volver a su misión en Kiri.}

-Naruto: Es hora de partir de nuevo a Kiri.

-Haku: Si Naruto-sama.

-Naruto: Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, somos compañeros.

-Haku: Lo comprendo.

-Naruto: recuerda que mientras lleve esta máscaras debes llamarme por mi otro nombre.

-Haku: Lo comprendo...Hyorinmaru.

-Naruto: Por cierto, tu también vas a tener tu propia mascara e identidad.. he estado pensando en tu estilo y personalidad, he escogido un nombre que encaja contigo.

-Haku: ¿De verdad?

-Naruto: A partir de hoy, serás conocida como Sode no Shirayuki.

{La máscara que le entrega a Haku es sin lugar a duda, una obra de belleza. Una máscara que no mostraba terror, en su lugar daba una sensación de calma y tranquilidad}

-Haku: Esta máscara no parece intimidar.

-Naruto: Por eso mismo, tú serás la agradable calma que llevará a los enemigos al otro lado. Tu estilo no se basa en la rudeza, si no en la elegancia. En un futuro, tu estilo mortal será como una danza helada. sé que estarás a la altura.

-Haku: Gracias por confiar en mí, Hyorinmaru-sama.

{Tanto Itachi como Haku realizaron un facepalm}

-Naruto: Shirayuki...

-Haku: Lo sé, lo se...

{Haku decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza}

-Itachi: Vámonos, hay trabajo pendiente.

.

* * *

{{Compuesto Sarutobi}}

-Danzo: (No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, tal vez la vejez me esta ablandando)

{Danzo llama a la puerta, a diferencia de otras veces, Hiruzen Sarutobi es el que abre la puerta}

-Hiruzen: (¿Danzo?)

{Danzo "intenta" poner buena cara y hace un saludo como los de Kakashi}

-Danzo: ¿No es mal momento para una visita viejo amigo?

{A esta reacción, Sarutobi retrocede unos cuantos pasos y se coloca en posición de ataque. Obviamente Sarutobi estaba con un estado emocional alterado y Danzo parecía salirle una gota de sudor}

-Hiruzen: ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Danzo?

{A esto, Danzo estalla de mal humor}

-Danzo: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo intentaba ser amable! ¿Tan raro es?

-Hiruzen: Si.

{Esa respuesta corta y sincera produjo a Danzo una nube de depresión. Se puso en una esquina de un árbol y se puso a susurrar cosas que eran perfectamente audibles}

-Danzo: Todos me ven como un viejo cascarrabias.

-Hiruzen: (La edad le está afectando) ¿A qué has venido? Normalmente son temas malos.

{Esto provocó que la depresión de Danzo aumentara y parecía verse como una gran piedra con la palabra "malas intenciones" callera sobre la cabeza del halcón de guerra. Se mantuvo así durante un par de minutos hasta que recuperó la compostura.}

-Danzo: Yo lo clasificaría de intermedio, sin embargo, tal vez debamos hablar esto en privado.

-Hiruzen: (Sabía yo que no traía nada bueno) Sígueme. Ten cuidado, Konohamaru está un poco rebelde.

{No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala de reuniones, dado que Hiruzen fue el tercer hokage... decidió colocar una sala de reuniones para emergencias con sellos múltiples de privacidad.}

-Hiruzen: Bien, ahora dime a que has venido. Ya decía yo que no habías venido a tomar un té.

-Danzo: (Un té, no estaría mal) Hiruzen, lo que te voy a decir ahora debe quedar en máxima privacidad, te estoy contando esto porque es lo mejor aunque no debería hacerlo todavía.

-Hiruzen: ¿Por qué dices estas cosas?

-Danzo: Tu eres el que se encarga de dar gran parte de las misiones así de como recibir algunos informes para aliviar el papeleo del Hokage y así pueda entrenar a sus hijos pequeños.

-Hiruzen: Lo sé, sin embargo me entristece como han tratado al pobre Naruto. Todavía no se cómo votaste a favor de aquella horrible idea.

-Danzo: Se que no hice bien, pero era bueno para la aldea. Aunque al final las cosas están resultando un poco diferentes a lo que pensé en un principio.

-Hiruzen: Explícate.

-Danzo: Como decirlo, necesito que me des misiones para un equipo genin sin que des información a Minato.

-Hiruzen: ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ¿desde cuándo administras genin y no raíz?

-Danzo: Es por Naruto... esta en ese equipo.

{Hiruzen pareció estallar en furia}

-Sarutobi: ¡¿Qué?! ¿estás intentando convertir al pobre niño en un arma? ¿Sin entrenamiento y es un genin? ¿En que estabas pensando? Esto debe saberlo Minato de inmediato.

-Danzo: Cálmate viejo mono y déjame que te explique.

-Hiruzen: Más vale que tu excusa sea mejor que las que usa Kakashi.

-Danzo: En primer lugar, yo no fui a por Naruto... el vino a mi oficina... sin ser detectado.

-Hiruzen: Muy gracioso, el no tiene entrenamiento. Todavía estoy dando gracias a Kami de que no muriera hace dos meses.

-Danzo: Ahora mismo, tiene la habilidad de un chunin... y es muy diferente de lo que imaginábamos.

-Hiruzen: ¿Te estás medicando?

{Esto provoco una marca de enfado en la frente de Danzo}

-Danzo: ¡Estoy muy bien de salud! ejem, aquí tienes una copia de mi informe sobre Naruto.

{En la carpeta salía la foto de Naruto con una máscara y un nombre diferente}

-Hiruzen: Aquí pone Hyorinmaru.

-Danzo: Ese es su alias para ocultar su identidad.

{Así es como el tercer Hokage comenzó a leer el expediente sobre Naruto. Como el mismo día que sufrió la lesión de sus hermanos acudió a Danzo. su increíble habilidad sobre el Hyoton.

Se asombró y horrorizó de la primera misión de Naruto en la que sus emociones parecían encenderse y apagarse a voluntad, de cómo no solo realizó una primera muerte... si no como acabó con varios bandidos y un ninja renegado de Kiri. La incorporación de Haku al equipo y de que volvía a partir a Kiri...aparte de otras cosas}

-Hiruzen: esto es...

-Danzo: ¿Inaudito?

-Hiruzen: Esta habilidad, eso quiere decir que se contuvo con sus hermanos.

-Danzo: Eso parece.

-Hiruzen: Es cierto y visto como estan actuando sus padres, es compresible que no quiera revelar su identidad... sin embargo hay unas cosas que me preocupan de este informe.

-Danzo: ¿cuáles son?

-Sarutobi: Bueno, según tu informe. Naruto acudió a ti el mismo día que recibió las heridas, Tsunade no lo atendió y según la forma en la que te "convenció" no debería ser posible... según tu, las heridas parecía curadas y luego esta parte de su entrenamiento... ¿Transformación 30 segundos?

-danzo: La verdad, Naruto me dijo que hablaría contigo y Tsunade para los exámenes de chunin en Suna... sin embargo creo que lo mejor es que uno de vosotros dos estuviera informado para convencer a Tsunade.

-Hiruzen: En primer lugar, me parece excesivo los exámenes de chunin, no sé por qué hay que hablar con Tsunade y todavía no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Danzo: Quiere que Haku sea instruido por Tsunade... respecto a lo su "transformación" No he obtenido mucha información, algo referente a cambios de color de cabello... sin embargo Itachi me ha dicho que en ese estado podría rivalizar con Kakashi o el mismo.

-Hiruzen: ¡Eso es una locura! El no es un Jinchuriki... esa transformación , ¿Utiliza youki?

-Danzo: Lo dudo, Itachi me ha dicho que es chakra puro y no contaminado, sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa y sin embargo es algo que no tiene solución...

-Hiruzen: ¿hay algo peor?

-danzo: No se si poner esto en el informe, por que se que algún día Minato sabrá de esto... Naruto estuvo presente en el sellado de Kyubi.

-Hiruzen: Eso es ridículo, el estaba en su cuna, espera... tal vez sea esa la explicación ¿Pero que hacía ahí?

-danzo: estas lejos de acertar, el fue hasta esa zona por si mismo.

-Hiruzen: el tenía un año de vida, lo que dices son tonterías.

-Danzo: Sarutobi, el motivo del "comportamiento" de Naruto... me sienta mal decirlo... el ha sido más o menos maduro y consciente de todo... desde el momento en el que nació.

{Hiruzen se tapo la boca mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro}

-Hiruzen: Eso significa...

-Danzo: ¿Que sabe la verdad sobre Kyubi? ...¿Que era consciente del trato de su familia?

-Hiruzen: Pero él me sonreía y actuaba como un chico alegre conmigo.

-danzo: Todo fue una máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos, le tratabas bien y no quiso deprimirte. El sabía que él no era normal y tenía que fingir, si mostraba signos de mucha inteligencia con un pueblo que se piensa que es el Kyubi encarnado... solo imagina las consecuencias.

{{Minutos más tarde}}

-Danzo: Es hora de que me vaya a tomar una buena cena.

-Hiruzen: Un momento, ¿No tienes trabajo pendiente? y ahora que me fijo, tienes mejor cara...

-Danzo: Tal vez sea el motivo por el que estoy más amable...

-Hiruzen: Que me estas ocultando..

-danzo: Veras... Naruto es un genio y me dio un consejo maravilloso.

{Sarutobi alzó una ceja}

-Danzo: Me dijo como hacer más rápido el papeleo

{Hiruzen parpadeo un momento hasta que agarro de los hombros a Danzo}

-Sarutobi: ¡Dímelo!

-Danzo: Kage bunshin.

{de pronto se podían ver rayos de luz sobre una imagen mental en la que aparecía Naruto como un santo sabio mientras se escuchaba música celestial.}

-Hiruzen: Ese muchacho es nuestro salvador, por fin ganaremos la guerra.

-danzo: sin embargo esto queda entre nosotros... que Minato no se entere. (mas tiempo de Icha Icha para mi)

-Hiruzen: Si... se lo merece por lo que ha hecho. ahora él es el que sufrirá mientras nosotros triunfaremos. (y leeré Icha Icha)

{Danzo y Hiruzen tuvieron un momento de risa maléfica mientras que al otro lado de la aldea un Minato sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras sufría con los trámites del papeleo.}

.

* * *

{{Kiri, dos semanas más tarde}}

-Itachi: Creo que hemos obtenido información suficiente.

-Haku: ¿Volvemos a Konoha?

-Naruto: Esperad, tal vez debamos ir a este punto. Tengo una corazonada de que algo va a pasar.

-Itachi: Si aciertas, creo que tendrías que dedicarte a ser adivino.

-Naruto: Hay veces en las que acierto y otras en las que no quiero acertar...

-Haku: ¿Que puede haber en esta zona de interés?

-Naruto: No estoy seguro, pero tengo la misma sensación de cuando te encontré.

-Haku: Lo comprendo, debemos apresurarnos Hyorinmaru-sama.

-Itachi/Naruto: (No se le quita de la cabeza)

{Una batalla loca, parecía una lucha encarnizada entre el clan Kaguya y unos shinobi de élite. Los Kaguya eran conocidos por su ferocidad en el combate y su línea de sangre para la manipulación de los huesos. Según la intuición de Naruto, buscaron lo más parecido a una prisión mientras intentaba pasar por desapercibidos. Tras varios minutos alcanzaron lo que parecía una celda, en ella estaba un muchacho de piel pálida ojos verdes y pelo blanco. El muchacho encerrado parecía estar en calma.

A diferencia de otras veces, Naruto dejó la "normal" sutileza y rompió con chakra futon los barrotes de la prisión.}

-Naruto: Hora de salir de aquí.

-Itachi: sus cambios repentinos de actitud dan miedo.

-Haku: Na... Hyorinmaru-sama puede parecer frío pero es alguien con fuego en los ojos.

-Itachi: No se si es una buena definición, teniendo en cuenta que ambos sois usuarios de Hyoton.

{A todo esto, una estaca de hielo se forma en la mano de Haku en dirección de ciertas partes de Itachi}

-Haku: ¿Decías sensei?

-Itachi: Nada, nada, tus expresiones son magníficas Shirayuki-san (menos mal que ve a Naruto como una figura a seguir o un maestro, pobre de aquel que sea su novio)

{Kimimaro se fijó en su "liberador"}

-Kimimaro: No quiero pelear, por eso estoy aquí.

-Naruto: ¿Qué motivos te impulsan a no pelear?

-Kimimaro: ¿Acaso hay motivos para pelear? Mi clan simplemente lucha para demostrar que son los más fuertes.

-Naruto: Siempre hay un motivo por el que luchar, solo tienes que buscar una meta en la vida, nosotros te ayudaremos a buscar esa meta... pero para eso, tienes que salir de aquí.

{Las simples palabras de Naruto sirvieron para que Kimimaro le viera como si fuera un salvador, un guía, un líder al que seguir... tal vez así encuentre su camino y también pueda ayudar a cumplir el camino de su nuevo "maestro"... en efecto, esta desarrollando una mentalidad similar a la de Haku.}

-Kimimaro: De acuerdo shinobi-sama, le acompañaré en su camino.

{Itachi y Naruto tuvieron una gota de sudor por dentro de la máscara al presenciar la creación de otro Haku.}

-Naruto: Por el momento, llámame Hyorinmaru.

-Kimimaro: Mi nombre es Kimimaro, Hyorinmaru-sama.

{Interiormente Naruto se sentía con un gran facepalm, "¿Tan difícil es conseguir camaradas normales?" Por otro lado Haku se sentía identificada con Kimimaro y al ser dos ahora, podía llamar mas con el sufijo sama. Todo es perfecto}

-Naruto: Creo que estas cosas es mejor dejarlas para luego.

-Itachi: vámonos.

{No tardaron más que un par de minutos para salir al exterior, sin embargo los planes nunca salen bien. El clan Kaguya ya había sido aniquilado y todavía quedaban varios shinobi de Kiri, gran parte de ellos eran categoría chunin y un jounin. Un total de veinticinco shinobi}

-Jounin de Kiri: Parece que tenemos supervivientes. Prepararos para morir.

-Naruto: Sensei, cuida de Kimimaro-san.

-Itachi: Pero Naruto, esta vez va a ser difícil.

-Naruto: Es el momento de ver el trabajo en equipo, ¿Cierto Shirayuki-san?

-Haku: (El confía en mí) ¡Si, Hyorinmaru-sama!

-Kiri (risas) : ¡Pobres ilusos, este lugar será vuestra tumba!

-Naruto: Hora de morir.

{Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron fríos una vez más, sin embargo en esta ocasión su frialdad no era completa. El tener un apoyo en el que confiar hizo en la psique de Naruto la orden de tener cuidado y no dañar a los compañeros por error. Tanto Naruto y Haku se colocaron al frente, todavía era algo descuidado pero hicieron una formación conjunta de batalla, juntado espalda contra espalda}

* * *

{[introducir música Final Reckoning en youtube: watch?v=Je2T4oAyL14]}

-Kiri jounin: ¡Al ataque!

{Varios shuriken eran lanzados por la gran mayoría de los kiri shinobi, seguidamente realizaban hand sinngs para utilizar el jutsu "shuriken mizu bunshin", una técnica que realizó por medio del elemento agua la multiplicación masiva de los proyectiles. Estos estaban a punto de impactar.}

-Naruto/Haku**: ¡Hyoton, Muro de hielo!**

{Una pared gruesa de hielo se formó de la nada cubriendo a Naruto y Haku de todos los proyectiles}

-Kiri chunin: Son monstruos de líneas de sangre.

-Kiri chunin B : ¡Hay que acabar con ellos!

{En un destello de velocidad, Naruto y Haku se movieron en dirección a los enemigos. Haku lanzó unos cuantos shuriken, en realidad se especializaría en sembon pero aun no había practicado lo suficiente. Por otro lado, Naruto se adelanto y gracias a su impulso de elemento Futon, movió la palma de la mano como si fuera una espada. Una onda de viento provocó el desprendimiento de un brazo de los shinobi, por desgracia había otro detrás de él y no tuvo tanta suerte. El segundo afectado fue partido por la mitad, brotando una gran cantidad de sangre.

Haku realizaba todas las técnicas de Hyoton que había logrado dominar, aunque eran dos... podían ser efectivas.

La batalla o mejor dicho "paliza" la estaban observando un Kimimaro asombrado y un tranquilo sensei}

-Kimimaro: esto es...

-Itachi: Me llamo Itachi.

{esto lo dijo con tranquilidad, sin mirar a Kimimaro y tomando una taza de café que ni Kami sabe de dónde salió. Para ser mas explícitos, recordad a Barry de american dad.

Naruto fue a impactar un directo en la cara del jounin con chakra cargado, sin embargo el rival no era un jounin por nada. Este esquivo el puño y dio un rodillazo en el estómago de Naruto. Sin embargo, Naruto sonrió... ha reactivado su emoción durante el combate. }

[Aún es pronto, pero quiero ver como resulta mi técnica estrella. Después de esto, solo mis compañeros estarán de testigos, aunque primero necesito un impulso de fuerza.]

-Naruto: Prepárate, **¡Gin mōdo! **(Modo de plata)

{Un estallido de chakra brotó del cuerpo de Naruto, su cabello pasó de rubio a plateado. Este aumento sorprendió a Kimimaro y a los shinobi de Kiri}

-Itachi: (Así que va a usarlo... me llamo Itachi)

-Jounin: ¿Qué es esto?

-Naruto: Te presento mi técnica definitiva **Hyoton: Mugen hiraishin no jutsu**

{En la zona miles de kunai especiales de hiraishin fueron creados de la nada. Eran de hielo, sin embargo estaba grabado el sello que realiza la función del hiraishin. Piense en algo similar al bankai de byakuya pero añada la capacidad de transportarse a donde están las armas.

Naruto se convirtió en un destellos de plata, saltaba de zona en zona. Usando cada kunai de hielo en sus objetivos con tanta fuerza que eran destruidos mientras dejaban a los enemigos de forma irreconocible... Naruto repitió el proceso aunque con el brote de la sangre el destellos se convirtió en una mezcla de plata y carmesí... así hasta no dejar a ninguno y dejando únicamente el hedor de muerte en la zona}

{{fin de la música}}

* * *

-Haku: Lo hemos logrado.

-Naruto: Buen trabajo en equipo.

{Naruto jadeaba, se desplomó al suelo mientras su pelo volvía a tornar a su color original. La duración de la transformación ha sido de 31 segundos}

-Itachi: Me siento un poco desplazado. No hago nada.

-Kimimaro: Si que haces algo, observar.

-Itachi: eso no ayuda.

-Haku: ¡Hyorinmaru-sama esta desmayado, échame una mano!

-Kimimaro: ¡Ahora mismo Shirayuki-san!

{tras media hora, Naruto despertó. Tras una breve charla decidieron partir, sin embargo justo cuando se acercaban a la frontera se toparon con un shinobi herido... su nombre, Zabuza}

/

.

* * *

_**Omake: Esto cada vez va a peor.**_

{En medio de los campos de entrenamiento se ve a Alastor entrenando a un cansado Naruto después de una sección ligera de ejercicios que consistieron que Naruto dará 100 vueltas por el campo con pesas de 15 toneladas}

Naruto: Tousan, cuando, podre descansar

Alastor: Después de que completes unas 10 vueltas mas

Naruto: ¡QUE! Pero si ya hice 100 vueltas con estas pesas

Alastor: Naruto recuerda que es solo el calentamiento, el verdadero entrenamiento empieza en una hora por lo que mejor que te prepares

{Alastor puso su mirada de forma tétrica mientras que sus ojos brillaban, dando una sensación de orgullo a ciertos locos de un dojo, un conductor de autobús y un director de una extraña academia. Naruto se puso pálido y se jura que de su boca sale su alma

Naruto: (Definitivamente voy a morir, puede que tenga tiempo para hacer mi testamento)

Alastor: Si te sirve de consuelo una vez que hagas las otras 10 vueltas te enseñare una nueva técnica que me dices

Naruto: {Sale estrellas de sus ojos} ¡Una nueva técnica-ttebayo!

Alastor: Y solo una nueva técnica sino muy poderosa tanto que puede multiplicar tu fuerza, te la enseñare después que termines las vueltas

Naruto: Si señor

[Ahora tengo que pensar algo que enseñar]

{Naruto comienza a correr a toda velocidad terminando en un minuto las 10 vueltas que le mando Alastor }

Alastor: (Este chico va a terminar dando más miedo que yo, estoy tan orgulloso)

Naruto: ¿Y cuál es esa nueva técnica que me vas a enseñar?  
Alastor: Paciencia Naruto mejor que descanses primero, puedo notar que estas muy cansado, si quieres... ¿ porque no das un paseo y vuelves cuando sientas que estás listo?

Naruto:¿ Pero y la técnica?

Alastor: Prometo enseñártelo cuando ya estés en condición para practicarla, ahora descansa mi pequeño saltamontes.(maldita sea, no se me ocurre algo guay aunque tal vez...)

Naruto: Ok

{Naruto da un paseo como le ordena Alastor mientras que este medita que técnica le enseñara a Naruto }

Naruto: Me muero de ganas de que técnica me enseñara Alastor, tal vez sea algo que me ayudara a ser Hokage o tal vez una técnica para volar si eso es posible .

{Mientras camina Naruto ve entre los arbustos algo fuera de lugar }

Naruto:¿ Que será eso ?

{Naruto se acerca al arbusto y se sorprende de lo que ve }

Naruto: Guau,¿ que animal es?

{El ´´animal´´ se acerca a Naruto de manera amistosa y le acaricia con su cabeza la pierna. Naruto agarra entre sus brazos al animal con mucho cariño }

Naruto: Eres muy amistoso, quieres ser mi amigo

{El ´´animal´´ acaricia la cabeza de Naruto y este se ríe de las cosquillas que le proporciono el animal }

Naruto: Entonces es un sí, te llamare Goku

-Kurama: **¡Ja,ja,ja,ja le has puesto el nombre de mi hermano!** **Ya verás cuando le vea**

{Naruto junto con el ´´animal´´ de nombre Goku van hacia donde esta Alastor }

Alastor: (Espero que Naruto no se pase con lo que voy a enseñar)

Naruto: Maestro, maestro

Alastor: Que pasa Naruto

Naruto: Hice un nuevo amigo , lo encontré entre los arbusto se llama Goku mira (Muestra a Goku en sus brazos)

{Alastor vio el ´´animal´´ que carga Naruto y al verlo se puso en shock y con la mandíbula en el suelo, el ´´animal´´ en cuestión era lo que parecía a simple vista un ratón gigante del tamaño de un perro o gato, pero lo curioso era su pelaje de color amarillo y sus 2 mejillas de color rojo ojos negros de iris blanca orejas casi como las de un conejo con punta negra pero lo más resaltante era su cola amarilla en forma de relámpago }

Alastor: (No puede ser es, OSTIA es)

Naruto: Goku saluda a mi papa y maestro Alastor

Goku: Pika

Alastor: ¡ES PIKACHU!

Naruto: Que Goku se llama Pikachu que nombre más extraño

{Alastor empieza a dar vueltas y a tirarse los pelos de la cabeza, Naruto y Pikachu pensaban que se había vuelto loco}

Alastor: (Como puede ser posible que el este aquí, ni si quiere debe de existir por mundo o será que un problema dimensional y ese Pikachu por accidente llego a este universo puede que sea eso)

Alastor se acerca a Naruto y pone sus manos en sus hombros y da una expresión de seriedad

Alastor: Escúchame Naruto

Naruto: Si

Alastor: Es sobre tu nuevo amigo

Naruto: Que pasa con el

Alastor: Te lo diré una vez y por favor que no se lo digas a nadie más entendido

Naruto:¿ De qué se trata ?

Alastor: Tu amigo no es de este mundo, o mejor dicho ni viene de esta realidad

Naruto: Que Goku es un alíen

{Alastor dio una pausa mientras miraba hacia un lado pensativo}

Alastor: Algo así, a lo que me refiero que Goku viene de una raza de criaturas llamadas Pokemon

Naruto: ¿Pokemon ?

Alastor: Así es Goku es un Pokemon, llamado Pikachu

Naruto: Pikachu

Alastor: Pikachu es de clase eléctrico.

Naruto: ¿clase eléctrico?

Alastor: Por esto, Goku haz impactrueno

Goku: Pika Chuuu

Pikachu (Goku) hace un rayo que destruye un árbol con mucha facilidad, Naruto se sorprendió ante lo que vio

Naruto: Impresionante

Alastor: Pikachu es un Pokemon tipo trueno

Naruto: Tipo trueno acaso hay más de uno

Alastor: Así es hay más de uno, hay alrededor de 728 especies distintas de pokemon

Naruto: 728 Pokemon sí que son muchos

Alastor: Yo diría que demasiados (Aun me acuerdo cuando solo eran 151... ¿Por qué tienen que añadir más? espero que en mi mundo no hayan publicado mas)

{En la división de nintendo ya hay preparados 250 pokemon nuevos junto con otra tanda de legendarios "unicos"... }

Naruto: Y puede que hayan mas pokemon que Goku

Alastor: Si esta Goku, puede que haya otros pero por ahora lo mejor es mantener en secreto a Goku por los momentos, haría mucho escándalo indeseable

Naruto: Y de casualidad esos pokemon son como Goku

Alastor: Exacto e incluso hay muchos que son más poderosos que Goku

Naruto: Más poderosos

Alastor: Se les llaman pokemon legendarios son de la más alta categoría, de hecho Goku entra en la categoría de los más básicos. Esos legendarios pueden rivalizar contra aniki.

Naruto: ¡Debemos entrenar duro!

Alastor: Es el momento de enseñaros el hadouken.  
Goku: Pika, pika chu pika pi (Se imagina él en cinta roja lanzando esferas amarillas de electricidad destruyendo montañas)  
Alastor: Con que es un sí, bien vamos Goku  
{Alastor junta sus brazos y luego los posiciona hacia atrás de él y comienza a formar una curiosa esfera de chakra y luego}  
Alastor : ¡**HADOU-KEN** !  
Alastor lanza su Hadouken destruyendo varios árboles y Goku se le ve con estrellas en los ojos

Alastor: Y así se hace el Hadoken, podéis intentarlo. (me gustaría intentar el kamehameha, pero mantener el rayo de energía consume más chakra, por lo que es mejor lanzar una esfera}  
Goku: Pika pi pika pi pika chu (Claro que si quiero hacerlo)  
{Goku hace lo mismo que hace Alastor y crea una esfera de electricidad y ...}  
Goku: Piikaaachuuuu (Hadouken)

{Goku (Pikachu) hace su propia version del Hadouken destruyendo un árbol entero }

Naruto: ¡Lo has logrado! (lo ha hecho antes que yo)

Alastor: Impresionante Goku de verdad aprendes rápido, sabes si quieres te llamo Kakarotto en honor a alguien que también se llamaba Goku y su nombre real era Kakarotto

Goku: Pipikachu (Kakaroto)  
{Al fondo se podían ver otras personas.}

Chivotenkai: oh no... a dicho esa palabra.

Hyorinmaru (Naruto): Se supone que este es mi fic... ¿Por que salen más que yo?

Naruto (Mao): Muy simple, eres demasiado "Itachi" y no tienes toques de gracia.

Hyorinmaru: ¿no soy gracioso?

{No voy a entrar en detalles pero hace un chiste peor que los de byakuya... por eso me he visto obligado a censurar}

Naruto (Mao): ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

Sode no Shirayuki (Haku):¡ No hables así a Naruto-sama!

Haku: ¿Una versión joven de mi? Eso no te da derecho a hablar así a mi Naruto

{entre ellas dos salían chispas}

Chivotenkai: No se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero estamos en peligro.

Goku: Pika Pika (Kakarotto)

Chivotenkai: Que no lo oiga por el amor de kami.

{La tierra tiembla de un rugido tremendo}

Broly: ¡Kakarottooooo!

Hyorinmaru/Mao/chivotenkai: ¡Santa mierda!

{Los árboles eran arrancados en la marcha del salvaje broly, el fin de todos estaba cerca. En el último momento, Chivotenkai saco una puerta rosada. Broly atravesó dicha puerta, sin embargo la puerta resultó dañada}

Hyorinmaru: ¿Que ha pasado?

Chivotenkai: Mi puerta de Doraemon edición limitada destrozada, ¡eso es lo que pasa! Rezo a Dios para que vaya a un lugar deshabitado.

{{Isla yandere}}

{Un Yukkiteru y un seiya con las ropas destrozadas, escapaban con alma que llebava el diablo. Esa isla era especial, al parecer los varones no pueden usar sus habilidades especiales para escapar de la isla. La forma de escapar era un misterio para ellos.}

Seiya: ¡Vamos a morir!

Yukkiteru: ¡tal vez era mejor estar solo con Yuno!

Escuadrón Yandere: ¡Ahí están!

{En un haz de luz aparece broly}

broly: ¡Kakarotto!

{Hubo una pequeña pausa}

Yandere A: Mira, hay otro

Yandere B: Y parece muy fuerte.

Yandere C : Ahora hay más para compartir {se relame los labios}

{Broly se calmó un poco para identificar la zona pero se asusto al ver a las chicas con esa expresión}

Broly: ...Kakarotto?

Yanderes: ¡a por ellos!

{en ese momento se formó un nuevo lazo de camarería, los tres varones estaban unidos por el objetivo de salir sanos y salvos... si es posible}

/

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, Danzo ya se está humanizando más que Naruto.

Por otro lado en el próximo capítulo va a ser mitad entrenamiento y mitad exámenes. después de eso pasará un largo time skip con resumen para empezar con la graduación genin de los idiotas.

Para aquellos con dudas, si, Alastor se muere... es porque no es Alastor, es un fragmento de su alma y al colocar la barrera solo ha logrado disminuir su tiempo de vida.

Es el Alastor con los recuerdos de Sandaime Mao, pero Naruto solo tiene acceso al poder humano y no demoníaco de Alastor... sus intuiciones no vienen directamente de Alastor. En ningún momento Naruto ha escuchado a Alastor, para eso tendría que entrar en su Mindscape y llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

No dudes en comentar y preguntar

**Próximo capítulo: El demonio de la niebla y exámenes de arena**

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!


	4. Capítulo 4:demonio de la niebla y examen

Hola a todos de nuevo, os presento otro capítulo del fic: Alma dividida

Ahora respondamos algunos review:

**-gabriel021**: Lo siento, Zabuza no irá a Konoha... sin embargo no morirá, todavía tengo planes para él.

**-Tengu19:** No des ideas de las que puedas arrepentirte, tal vez suceda (risa loca)

**-Aliteru:** No te preocupes por Broly, ya está muy traumatizado con Goku, un poco mas de tormento no le vendrá mal.

**-Agusman:** Muchas gracias, me has hecho reflexionar sobre este asunto. Aunque habrá alguna modificación respecto a la masacre Uchiha (que saldrá en el próximo capítulo), Sasuke seguirá siendo Sasuke... sin embargo va a ser peor. No te preocupes, que saldrá el motivo en el siguiente capítulo.

**-Zafir09:** Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré un poco difícil para que resulte un tanto compatible con mi otra idea pero lo lograré.

**-Misaki Uchiha Uzumaki:** Gracias, Alastor seguirá dando señales en la historia. Como no, tal vez salga en este capítulo y se de alguna explicación... o igual todavía no.

**-gerymaru:** Mas bien será como una relación hermano/hermana entre Naruto y Haku.

**-juio**: Tendrá su brillante armadura xd

Bueno, esta vez no me ha costado un poco responder tanto xd. Ahora disfruten con el capítulo.

* * *

[]Narración Naruto

{} Narrador

()Pensamiento

Jutsu

"recordad que la forma de hablar por parte de Naruto casi siempre es como lo haría Itachi"

.

Capítulo 4: **El demonio de la niebla y exámenes de arena**

{Tendido contra un árbol, herido y bastante debilitado... estaba un shinobi de Kiri. Su nombre Momochi Zabuza, ¿cómo lo sabía el equipo de Konoha? es porque él es uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla y la espada que porta, demuestra que es el. Todos estaban nerviosos, estaba herido y sin embargo es un jounin de Kiri, podría llegar a ser una amenaza aunque el origen de las heridas era un misterio. Tal vez sobrevivió en el asalto del clan Kaguya.}

-Zabuza: Parece que mi suerte no para de mejorar...

-Itachi: es un shinobi de Kiri, debemos acabar con él.

-Naruto:...

-Zabuza: Matadme si podéis, pero no soy un shinobi de Kiri, ya no.

-Itachi: ¿Cómo se que estás diciendo la verdad?

-Naruto: Sensei, tal vez debamos escuchar. Haku, ¿puedes ayudarme a darle atención de primeros auxilios?

-Haku: Entendido, Hyorinmaru-sama.

{Naruto suspiró en derrota}

[Parece que no para de usar ese sufijo...]

-Kimimaro: ¿Puedo ayudar en algo, Hyorinmaru-sama?

{Una pequeña nube de depresión mental apareció en el rubio, sin embargo mantenía su fría emoción}

[¿Por qué tengo que escoger compañeros extraños?... bueno ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco soy muy normal.]

-Naruto: No hace falta, necesitas descansar. Tu familia acaba de ser aniquilada.

-Zabuza: ¿Aniquilada?.. ¿ese muchacho es del clan Kaguya?

-Itachi: Así es.

{Zabuza respiró más tranquilo mientras sus heridas más grabes eran tratadas.}

-Zabuza: Al menos uno ha sobrevivido... lo siento chico, me imagino que te sentirás mal.

-Itachi: No sabía que Zabuza se comportara así, deben ser las heridas.

{Zabuza dio un cambio de personalidad de 180 grados, ya no estaba calmado}

-Zabuza: ¿No tengo derecho a ser amable? ¡Joder, es por querer ayudar que estoy así.!

-Naruto: ¿Te has rebelado contra el Mizukage?

-Zabuza: Así es niño, Yagura está loco. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras el realizaba una absurda purga. Son personas, no monstruos.

-Naruto: Hemos oído que se está formando una resistencia.

-Zabuza: Si, mi plan era coger a todos los del clan y llevarlos hasta allí.

-Naruto: Por eso no has rasgado tu banda en la cabeza, estas en contra del Kage... no del pueblo.

-Zabuza: Tienes razón chiquillo, pareces bastante calmado para tu edad.

-Itachi: Te sorprenderías de lo calmado que puede llegar a ser.

[Con que es un rebelde de Kiri, no vendría mal tener algo de información. El es un usuario de kenjutsu bastante bueno, tal vez funcione.]

-Naruto: Siento ser un poco exigente, pero ¿podrías ayudarnos a aprender kenjutsu antes de partir a la rebelión?

-Zabuza: ¿Crees que unos mimos médicos sirven para que yo os enseñe?

-Naruto: Tal vez no, pero ayudaría en tu ideal.

-Zabuza: ¿Y cómo ayudaría?

-Naruto: Si tuviéramos un nombre, podría decirse que somos el equipo "kekkei genkai"... aunque tal vez debamos buscar un nombre mejor.

-Zabuza: ¿Todos tenéis líneas de sangre? Claro, demuéstralo.

{Itachi activo su Sharingan}

-Zabuza: ¿sharingan? eso quiere decir que sois de la hoja... que es lo siguiente ¿un Hyuga?

{Haku usó un poco de Hyoton mientras que Kimimaro no tuvo que hacer nada ya que sabían que era del clan Kaguya.}

-Zabuza: ¿eres del clan Yuki?... Ya solo falta decir que tu tienes el Rinnengan.

-Naruto: Lo siento, pero solo tengo esto.

{Naruto convocó las cadenas negras Uzumaki}

-Naruto: Y esto.

{Luego congeló un árbol, decir que Zabuza se quedó impresionado, era decir poco. El muchacho poseía dos líneas de sangre, claro que en esta ocasión Naruto no diría que su Hyoton procedía del entrenamiento.}

-Zabuza: Tienes Hyoton y las cadenas Uzumaki... Oí historias de que los Uzumaki también son expertos en sellos y en kenjutsu... es más he oído de la existencia de un espadachín errante, dicen que es el mejor en kenjutsu y que también es un Uzumaki.

[Interesante, nunca he oído hablar de ese espadachín y mi instinto no me dice nada, tal vez sea una información útil.]

-Naruto: ¿Nos vas a ayudar?

-Zabuza: Tal vez, pero soy muy exigente.

-Naruto: Sensei, vaya a Konoha e informe a Danzo.

-Itachi: ¿estás seguro? No puedo dejaros aquí solos. Sería un sensei horrible.

-Naruto: No de que preocuparse, sabemos cuidarnos.

-Haku: Si Hyorinmaru-sama se fía, nosotros también.

-Itachi: Muy bien, cuidaros y Zabuza... si me entero que traicionas mi confianza, no tendrás a donde huir.

-Zabuza: (Nota mental, no enfadarlo) Bien criajos, que empiece el infierno.

.

.

{Los tres meses que pasaron en la frontera de Kiri fue de lo más fructífero. Zabuza era un buen espadachín y aunque su estilo era con una espada bastante grande, sabía los fundamentos de las katanas normales. Kimimaro fue uno de los más aventajados, gracias a su linaje, podía utilizar sus huesos como armas. Lo que le permitía crear una espada con sus huesos sin ningún problema y lo mejor es que el consumo de chakra era casi nulo. Naruto podía crear espadas de Hyoton pero a diferencia de Kimimaro, consumía mas chakra por lo que decidió llevar una espada en la espalda. Por último Haku, a diferencia de los otros dos, su estilo era más sutil y hermoso... por ahora blandía una katana normal, sin embargo un viaje a las ruinas de su reciente clan aniquilado, encontraron una katana de color blanco que tenía afinidad al Hyoton. Algo que le vino de maravilla.

Volviendo a Konoha, nadie salvo unos pocos notaban la ausencia de Naruto, sin embargo sabían lo que estaba haciendo gracias al informe de Itachi y sinceramente no podían estar más orgullosos. Tsunade estaba preocupada pero Sarutobi le pidió que esperara y que sus dudas se resolverían , a regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar.

Por otra parte estaban los hermanos, por una parte no se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de el Namikaze mayor. Sin embargo, dentro de ellos si había alguien que pensaba en él: Kyubi

Por una parte, la parte que contenía Haruhi, tenía en mente lo sucedido aquel día. Su tonta anfitriona no se había dado cuenta, el biju se sorprendió de la habilidad del muchacho, podía ver la vida a través de su carcelera y era increíble la estupidez de la familia del muchacho... se sentía un poco culpable por el ataque y que el castigo de ser un Jinchuriki lo reciba alguien que obviamente no lo es. Por otro lado, no podía parar de recordar algo del día del ataque. En los pocos momentos en los que se libero del control de Madara mientras estaba siendo contenido por el shiki fujin, vio a Naruto cuando era apenas un bebe. Las emociones que tenía le eran familiares y luego lo que paso en el combate, por un instante juró ver como cambiaba el color de pelo del muchacho y emitía un aura que... era imposible, dado que estaba muerto. Quería saber más, tal vez había una posibilidad por muy loca que fuera. Quería que su anfitriona hablase mas con el hermano mayor de la familia del Hokage. Tenía que descubrir la verdad, sin embargo si se rebelaba ante ella, descubrirían que los hermanos menores tienen el alma y no sabe las consecuencias que podrían sucederse.

El caso era similar con la parte oscura de Kyubi, sin embargo este no quería saber nada. El lado oscuro estaba en cólera de que alguien tratara de imitar a un ser que perdió hace tanto. Quería hacer pagar al impostor, pronto se pondría en contacto con su carcelero ya que su odio y ansias de matar eran similares... le ayudaría a acabar con él, le daba igual revelar que él estaba en Menma y no en Naruto como decían }

.

.

-Zabuza: Tras todo este tiempo, puedo decir que vuestro kenjutsu ha pasado de básico a aceptable.

-Naruto: ...

-Zabuza: Tan hablador como de costumbre.

-Haku: Es un honor haberle tenido de maestro.

-Zabuza: Estoy seguro que llegaras lejos Haku, estoy contento de haberos enseñado. Ahora tendré algún legado.

-Naruto: Hablas como si fueras a morir.

-Zabuza: Es porque llevo tres meses de retraso, Mei-chan me va a matar.

[Mei Terumi, ese nombre me suena familiar]

-Kimimaro: ¿Por qué no le explicas tus motivos?

-Zabuza: No se si atenderá a mi excusa.

{Algo que no habían visto en estos tres meses, Zabuza temía por su vida. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio}

-Naruto: ¿has probado a llevarle flores o bombones... un peluche?

-Zabuza: No es por ofender, ella es una Kunoichi muy fuerte.

-Naruto: ¿Que pierdes por intentarlo? ¿Tú qué dices Haku?

{Resultaba un poco extraños como unos niños de diez años de edad trataban este tipo de cosas, para Naruto era normal ya que era alguien de mentalidad adulta desde el nacimiento, sin embargo para Haku y Kimimaro era otra cosa. Incluso no habían recibido la "charla", obviamente eran niños en un mundo peligroso en el cual habían entrado demasiado pronto. }

-Haku: No lo se... creo que si se entienden mutuamente no habrá problemas... a mi... {colocando los dedos como lo haría Hinata} me gustaría un conejito.

-Zabuza: (Nunca pensé que recibiría consejos de amor de unos niños, realmente he caído muy bajo) Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Naruto: Eso espero, sin embargo recuerda, ¡No te fíes de los gatos!

{Zabuza levanta una inexistente ceja}

-Zabuza: No se a que te refieres, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

.

{Zabuza se despidió de los muchachos, realmente el demonio de la niebla era realmente amable cuando quería. Cada uno se fue por su lado, tardaron menos de tres días a llegar a Konoha dada su ubicación y la velocidad que habían mejorado.

Nada más llegar, Naruto se fue a informar a Danzo de su equipo completo y de ejecutar la planificación del plan para los exámenes de chunin. Cuando llegó a la oficina, se encontró con una escena que nunca se había imaginado... muchos clones y no eran solo de Danzo.

Había dos clones de Danzo y tres de Sarutobi haciendo el papeleo. Otro Danzo y Sarutobi jugando una partida de shogi y por último veía a los originales bebiendo sake y riendo por la lectura de un curioso libro naranja.}

-Naruto: Disculpen mi intromisión Danzo-sama... Sarutobi-sama?

{Todos los clones se disiparon, dando una pequeña jaqueca a los ancianos. debían recordad que tenían que deshacer los clones poco a poco y no de golpe, sobre todo con los que hacían el papeleo. Ante estos dos viejos, estaba el equipo formado por Naruto, Haku y el nuevo integrante... Kimimaro. Tanto Haku y Naruto, se quitaron sus máscaras.}

-Danzo: Naruto-san, me alegra que hayas vuelto pronto. Espero que la formación con el rebelde de Kiri haya sido fructífera.

-Naruto: En efecto, nuestra formación en kenjutsu ha mejorado. ¿Qué hace aquí sandaime Hokage?

-Hiruzen: El bueno de danzo me explicó la situación y estoy dispuesto a ayudar. Sin embargo queda una cuestión a tratar... Tsunade.

-Danzo: Ella ha estado irritable desde que no te veía por ningún lado de la aldea, fue una suerte que la encontráramos antes de que hablara con los Namikaze, hasta tuve que prometerle que mis ambu ne la avisarían de tu llegada tal vez...

-Tsunade: ¡Gaki!

{La puerta de la entrada fue hecha añicos, tanto Haku como Kimimaro se sorprendieron, Sarutobi y danzo se asustaron como unas niñas y Naruto... casi ni se inmutó}

-Naruto: Hola Tsunade ba-...

{Naruto estaba entre las garras de Tsunade, mientras era zarandeado todos tenían una gota de sudor. A pesar de que estaba siendo agitado, seguía con su mirada relajada.

-Tsunade: ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea? ¿Es por tu familia? Me tenías preocupada...

-Naruto: Estaba en una misión. Soy un shinobi... ¿podrías bajarme ahora?

{Tsunade no se molestó en dejarlo en el suelo, simplemente soltó el agarre. Su furia voló a su sensei y el compañero de equipo del ex-hokage... estos ya estaban tensos}

-Tsunade: Ya me podéis ir explicando por qué Naruto dice que es un shinobi. ¿cómo es posible que Minato apruebe esto? ¿Es que quiere verlo muerto?

-Danzo: Minato no sabe nada, yo le di el rango de genin... el me lo pidió.

{Para Tsunade, todo le parecía des encuadrarse, tras una larga explicación de todo lo referente al mayor de los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki, solo podía sentir todavía más tristeza hacia el muchacho. No solo por el tratamiento que había recibido del pueblo ni de su propia familia... no había tenido infancia y al parecer nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivirla realmente .

Sin embargo todavía había una cosa que sentía en falta}

-Tsunade: ¿Por qué no sonríes como hacías antes? ¿Por qué actúas así?

-Naruto: Esa faceta a la que veías sonriente era una máscara , simplemente me he jurado a mi mismo no volver a usar una...

{Tsunade casi no podía aguantar más}

-Naruto: Sin embargo, me gustaría convertirme en algo parecido... sin tener que fingir.

{Tal vez, todavía había esperanza para una mente extraña}

-Kimimaro: Naruto-sama, nosotros le apoyaremos hasta el final.

-Haku: somos tus compañeros, cuenta con nosotros Naruto-sama.

-Naruto: Gracias, aunque podrías de ponerme ese sufijo.

-Haku/Kimimaro: Nunca.

-Sarutobi: (tal vez puedan darle una luz verdadera) Entonces, los exámenes de chunin están a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo faltan dos meses y ya vais a perder seis días para llegar y otros dos para los trámites. ¿Cómo vamos a planificarlo?

-Naruto: Hasta que llegue el momento, invite al Hokage a unas vacaciones de descanso. He oído que irá el Raikage, teniendo en cuenta la situación en Kumo respecto al tema de los Hyuga... sirva como excusa de relajación y protección de la familia.

-Danzo: Tal vez unas vacaciones en el país de la primavera, ahora solo falta que os preparéis... ahora que lo pienso. ¿Kimimaro tendrá un nombre en clave y máscara propia?

-Kimimaro: Naruto-sama me aconsejo que me inspirara en mi difunto clan para honrar su memoria. Hasta que llegue el momento peleare por mi compañero bajo el apodo de la camelia danzante.

-Danzo: Realmente no sé de dónde sacas esos nombres.

[A veces yo mismo me lo pregunto, es el momento perfecto para tratar con baa-chan]

-Naruto: Tsunade, ¿podrías enseñar a Haku el ninjutsu médico?... sería excelente tener a alguien en el equipo con algún conocimiento en el arte de la curación.

-Tsunade: Tendré que probar si es digna... sin embargo quiero algo a cambio.

-Naruto: ¿Y qué es?

-Tsunade: Este informe tuyo, pone algo de "transformación" ¿Qué significa?

-Naruto: Una transformación, es una transformación... como el modo sabio o las ocho puertas.

-Tsunade: ¿Podrías especificar?

-Danzo: ¿Que tal una demostración? (Tengo mucha curiosidad) Estamos en Raíz, tengo sellos para no dejar filtrar señales de chakra.

-Naruto: Muy bien, sin embargo lo tendré unos segundos. Me cuesta mantenerlo.

{Naruto suspiró, se concentró un poco en sus recuerdos. No quería admitirlo pero al igual que un Jinchuriki, su poder procedía de las emociones. Se sirvió de los momentos en los que más rabia y tristeza sentía. Tristeza por el abandono por parte de sus padres, porque sus hermanos le despreciaban, no haber tenido una vida normal y rabia por todo el sufrimiento, de las cosas malas que habían sucedido hasta ahora y rabia de lo que sentiría si algo pasase a alguna de las pocas personas que reconocían realmente su existencia}

-Naruto: **Gin modo**

{Al igual que la otra vez, un estallido de chakra se formó. Al igual que un Jinchuriki, el chakra que desprendía era claramente visible pero no contenía youki en absoluto, era chakra normal a un nivel masivo, era como si las reservas de Naruto se multiplicaran. Las únicas diferencias que tenía la transformación era el cambio de color de pelo y que los músculos se hacía más definidos. A los diez segundos, Naruto canceló la técnica. No fue mucho tiempo, sin embargo se le notaba un poco cansado.

Tras presenciar este fenómeno, exceptuando a los compañeros de equipo, los cuales ya habían visto este estado, los tres adultos no podían creerlo. }

-Danzo: (¿Qué diablos es ese poder?)

-Hiruzen: ¿Qué clase de habilidad es esa?

{Sin embargo Tsunade, antes de decir nada se acercó a Naruto y le hizo un diagnostico. Su expresión fue seria. Tenía una sospecha al ver el cansancio de Naruto}

-Tsunade: Antes de explicarme nada, no quiero que uses de momento esa transformación a no ser que sea totalmente necesario y como última opción.

-Naruto: ¿Qué?

-Tsunade: ¿Has odio hablar de las repercusiones de las ocho puertas?

-Danzo: ¿Me estás diciendo que es una habilidad similar a las ocho puertas?

-Tsunade: No, solo lo estoy usando de ejemplo. Naruto obtiene un gran poder y me imagino que con el tiempo el impulso será mayor. Sin embargo su cuerpo es muy joven para mantenerlo, seguramente en un futuro podrá estar más tiempo en este modo y sin consecuencias. Sin embargo, usarlo de manera constante puede llegar a ser perjudicial.

-Danzo: ¿Puedes decirnos como lo haces?

-Naruto: realmente no estoy seguro, creo que lo descubrí en el momento en el que me hirieron Menma y Haruhi... creo que mis fuertes emociones sirven de catalizador. ¿tal vez es por que cuando nací Kushina era Jinchuriki?

-Tsunade: No, los hijos de mi abuela no tenían esta habilidad.

-Hiruzen: Sin embargo es impresionante.

-Kimimaro: Si me disculpan, si Naruto-sama no debe acceder a ese modo, ¿Cómo puede usar su técnica final?

[Esa habilidad quería reservarla en el anonimato, maldición... se me olvido decirlo]

-Danzo: ¿De qué está hablando?

-Naruto: Por ahora necesito el Gin modo para ejecutar la técnica ya que consume mucho chakra y requiere bastante potencia.

-Tsunade: ¿Que técnica puede consumir semejante cantidad de chakra?

-Naruto: el mugen hiraishin.

-Hiruzen: ¿Hiraishin? ¿El jutsu de tu padre?

-Naruto: En parte, con el Hyoton creó una cantidad excesiva de kunai hiraishin en el área. De esta forma puedo utilizar el hiraishin en cualquier lugar sin necesidad de lanzar un proyectil. De esta forma, aunque el rival sepa del hiraishin no podrá prever de donde ataco y a diferencia del hiraishin original, el movimiento no es recto dado que no lanzo el kunai... el kunai ya esta situado.

Dado que es el Hiraishin y por tanto la técnica firma de Minato, no podré utilizarlo en público... solo lo usaré cuando no haya testigos o no sea necesario ocultar mi identidad.

-Tsunade: realmente quieres ir en el anonimato.

-Naruto: Hasta que no alcance suficiente potencia y rango, no puedo permitir que Minato sepa la verdad. Seguramente querrá eliminarme del programa shinobi o que enseñe a mis hermanos...

-Tsunade: ¿Realmente les odias?

-Naruto: No, pero tampoco los aprecio. Simplemente, no me gusta que ellos tengan todo en bandeja de plata. Deben aprender que si siguen en ese camino, no aprenderán de las dificultades en el mundo shinobi.

-Tsunade: (Minato, Kushina, estaréis contentos... ¿Que habéis hecho?) Muy bien, Haku, sígueme... no pienso ser una maestra sencilla

* * *

.

{El tiempo para Naruto era algo increíblemente rápido, es como si fluyera tranquilamente. Aunque su entrenamiento no era en absoluto tranquilo. Naruto estuvo entrenando arduamente con Itachi. Kimimaro mejoró sus fundamentos de línea de sangre y obtuvo algunas técnicas básicas de ninjutsu, también había dominado el caminar por el árbol y recientemente el caminar por el agua. Gracias a la intuición de Naruto, Kimimaro fue a donde Tsunade la cual estaba enseñando los fundamentos a Haku. Gracias a la sospecha, descubrieron que el muchacho tenía indicios de poder padecer una enfermedad mortal. sin embargo, gracias a que lo detectaron a tiempo, podían curarlo... mejor dicho, podían evitar que no obtuviera la enfermedad. Esto provocó que Kimimaro tratara aun mas a Naruto.

Una cosa que nunca olvidaran fue una valiosa lección, nunca enfadar a Tsunade, nunca.

Resulta que a pesar de faltar unos cuantos meses para que los hermanos cumplan años y se gradúen en la academia, Minato y Kushina pidieron a Tsunade al igual que Jiraiya, que entrenara a los niños . Para sorpresa del Kage y su esposa, a diferencia de Jiraiya que incluso afirmo que les daría el contrato de convocatoria, Tsunade se negó.

Minato y Kushina se quedaron confusos y le exigieron a Tsunade que se explicase, incluso fueron tan tontos para decir que si el motivo era el trabajo, le darían un permiso especial para no tener que trabajar y así enfocarse en Menma y Haruhi. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, claro que podría sacar el tema de Naruto, pero le prometió que guardaría el secreto, así que jugó una buena carta. Prácticamente estuvo a punto de darles una paliza, citando textualmente: "¿Qué clase de Hokage deja a Konoha sin su mejor activo en medicina para entrenar a unos niños que tienen exceso de maestros? Además, ya tengo una aprendiz y a diferencia de Jiraiya, no les pienso dar mi convocatoria.

Esto no les gusto nada, sin embargo tampoco podían obligar ya que era del clan Senju y podía alegar que eran técnicas de clan, al igual que el contrato y no podía ser obligada. también les amenazó con no intentar espiar o atacar a su aprendiz, no es que pensara que fueran capaces de algo así, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Por suerte, la familia Namikaze no notó el distanciamiento de Tsunade en exceso debido a que casi siempre estaba trabajando en el hospital y enseñando a su discípula misteriosa ya que Tsunade se niega a revelar su nombre. Fue una suerte que los pequeños eran Jinchuriki, dado que con su factor curativo las visitas al hospital era algo casi imposible.

Ahora el equipo de Itachi, tomó rumbo a Suna para realizar los exámenes y como bien calcularon, con un paso tranquilo, llegaron a Suna en seis días. No tardaron en mostrar las identificaciones para poder pasar y entrar en la villa donde se ejecutan los exámenes de chunin, el aspecto de la villa era muy diferente al de Konoha. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Naruto nunca se de Konoha en viajes diplomáticos, ni negocios, ni vacacionales... exceptuando las misiones de Kiri, Naruto nunca había abandonado Konoha.

La primera parte de los exámenes, a diferencia de las finales, eran más discretas por lo que el plan de enviar a su "padre" con el resto de la "familia" a unas vacaciones se ejecutaría en un mes. Obviamente, no notaran su ausencia o eso pensaba él.

Durante los dos días que permaneció en la aldea antes de comenzar el examen, recopiló algo de información. Sin duda algo que nunca olvidaría, era el hijo menor del Kazekage, Gaara.

Lo vio caminar solo por las calles, todo el mundo se alejaba del como si fuera un monstruo. Claro que había oído acerca de él y de cómo era el Jinchuriki del ichibi. A diferencia de Konoha, aquí el Jinchuriki era visto como un monstruo y al parecer y por desgracia... el pobre muchacho había comenzado recientemente a comportarse como un loco asesino. Naruto a pesar de su intento de ser frío había siempre una especie de conciencia intentado que fuera más abierto, extrañamente podía oír una especie de voz débil, no era a menudo pero comenzó cuando activo el Gin modo por primera vez. Naruto no se molestó demasiado en esa voz, el joven había leído mucho y pensó que esa voz era el producto de sus sentimientos reprimidos o más bien los sentimientos que nunca había tenido realmente mezclado con la forma de activarse la transformación, algo así como una voz de la conciencia que intentaba animarlo a hacer buenas acciones e incluso había oído disculpas.

Naruto sabía que no era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y por tanto ni siquiera se molesto en comprobar si tenía un Mindscape, la voz a penas aparecía y no parecía darle tendencias homicidas... si se hubiera molestado, se llevaría una sorpresa. Tampoco quería ir a un psicólogo o un Yamanaka, ni si quiera le comentó este detalle a nadie, era lógico la reacción que sus conocidos tendrían y su vida como shinobi podría tener un final o algo peor.

A pesar de todo, el no podía acercarse, todavía no. Muchos ambu vigilaban a Gaara en la distancia y la interacción de un Konoha nin que tapa su cara con una máscara podría llegar a dar ideas equivocadas.

Tras el paso de esos dos largos días, llegaron a la sala donde iba a ser el examen. Itachi se había quedado en el hotel, extrañamente la sala no parecía algo hecho para un examen. Más bien parecía una taberna. Curiosamente, había un vaso con una bebida para cada participante y había un cartel en grande que ponía "beban para comenzar, márchense de lo contrario"

Todos estaban un poco asustados, obviamente podía ser una trampa y las bebidas estarían envenenadas. Una buena cantidad de los participantes extranjeros, abandonaron el lugar.

Casi todos los equipos eran de suna, obviamente sabían que era imposible que hicieran eso a sus propios shinobi. No había shinobi de Kiri debido a la guerra civil y los más curioso es que solo quedaron en la sala el único equipo que había ido de Kumo al igual que Iwa y Konoha.

Gracias a la información de danzo, Naruto identificó a dos posibles amenazas para la superación del examen: La nieta del tercer Kage de Iwa y Yugito nii... la Jinchuriki del nibi}

* * *

[Matatabi... ¿Por qué me sale ese nombre al pensar en el nibi?... sucede igual que cuando pensé en Isobu o Kurama. ¿Por qué me resultan tan familiares los biju?]

{A pesar que los tres Konoha nin estaban con sus máscaras, Haku podían notar la tensión en Naruto, a pesar de que este parecía que intentaba ocultar.}

-Haku: ¿estás bien?

-Naruto: Si, no es nada.

-Haku: Mientes.

-Naruto: Creo que los exámenes serán interesantes.

-Kimimaro: Yo también lo creo, pero ¿es realmente necesario beber para la prueba?

-Naruto: Supongo que en algunas misiones estaremos obligados a este tipo de situaciones... no tenemos más remedio que continuar.

{Y así el grupo tomo la bebida, que además de tener un sabor extraño, dejó a toda la sala inconsciente, se trataba de un somnífero potente.

El somnífero podía dejar a todos durmiendo durante tres horas, pero había algo que no contaban. El factor curativo de un Jinchuriki, lo tenían previsto para Yugito pero no para Naruto, era otro tema pendiente a hablar con Tsunade y que se le olvidó preguntar, su factor curativo era como un Jinchuriki y tenía algo similar a un aumento de poder como lo tendrían sus hermanos... sin embargo seguía sin pasarle por la cabeza el hecho de hacer una visita dentro de su propia mente.

tras diez minutos de sueño, Naruto despertó... notaba como su cuerpo estaba siendo transportado, apenas podía ver a sus compañeros que seguían dormidos. Sin hacer gestos que delatarían de su condición ya no durmiente y se fijó en lo posible del entorno, arena... estaban fuera de la villa.}

-Suna chunin A: Que suerte que nos tocaron unos niños.

-Suna Chunin B: Tienes razón, no son tan pesados.

-Suna chunin C: Nos quedan menos de tres horas para llegar al punto indicado, ¿tenéis los papeles listos?

-Suna chunin A: si, cuando despierten, tendrá los detalles del examen.

-Suna Chunin C: ¿Qué tal si apostamos? No sé, así este examen será divertido. Creo que estos muchachos llegaran lejos

-Suna chunin B: Tal vez para la segunda parte, ahora es pronto.

[Muy bien, esto significa que estamos en el examen y no es un secuestro... tal vez deba fijarme en el camino para retornar a la aldea... esto podría considerarse hacer trampas, bueno los ninjas hacen trampas y engaños]

-Suna chunin C: ¿Por qué estos niños llevaran mascaras? Tal vez podríamos echar un vistazo.

-Suna chunin A: No sea idiota, ¿has visto las máscaras? llevan un fuinjutsu avanzado para evitar curiosos... además ¿no os fijáis en el chico rubio?

-Suna chunin C: No se dé que me hablas.

{Intentando parecer inocente}

-Suna chunin B: ¿Que tiene de especial el niño?

-Suna chunin A: No te acuerdas de que su hermana fue rescatada por un niño con una máscara, al parecer era alguien con una habilidad brutal... y por lo que he mirado en el registro, el muchacho tiene el mismo nombre... Hyorinmaru

[¿Me estoy haciendo famoso tan rápido?]

-Suna chunin B: ¡cabrón! Tu sabias esto y querías sacar provecho con la apuesta

-Suna chunin C: Había que intentarlo

.

* * *

{Y así Naruto fingió estar dormido, todo para que pudiera saber el recorrido. Sin embargo tenían otros planes para reducir la competencia. Era evidente cual iba a ser el propósito de la prueba y por lo que oía de los examinadores era claro. Volver a la sala inicial, seguramente habría por el camino algún que otro shinobi de Suna para medir las capacidades de los equipos y sin embargo , sabía que con suna tendrían mas... trato especial. había un número mayor de equipos de suna y estaban no solo jugando en casa, la prueba estaba hecha a su medida por lo que dar alguna dificultad extra no vendría mal.

Tras marcharse los shinobi, antes de que se despertaran sus compañeros, Naruto ejecuto un Kage bunshin reforzado y así mando a sus cinco clones a "tratar a unos cuantos equipos de suna" Mientras se puso a leer el texto proporcionado, en efecto, el objetivo consistía en volver a suna en un tiempo inferior a 48 horas. El mapa con las indicaciones, no era otro que un camino más largo que lo que habían usado las personas que les habían drogado. Era evidente que a juzgar por el paisaje, los suna nin podrían orientarse mejor y llegar antes que ellos ya que se sabían la zona de memoria, por lo que su decisión de mandar unas sorpresas era algo acertado.

tal como calcularon los examinadores, los ninja de todos los equipos excepto el de Kumo se despertaron para averiguar en qué consistía la prueba. El motivo por el que Kumo fue diferente, fue para asegurarse de que la Jinchuriki no hiciera "trampas".

Después de una hora de agotador camino debido al calor, cosa que Haku al igual que Naruto no les gustaba tanto... no es que no les gustara el calor, pero es que era un condenado desierto. El caso es que, sabían que tendrían dificultades con algún shinobi preparado para examinarles y evitar que llegasen a tiempo, para evitar sospechas, mandaron un conjunto de Kage bunshin para disimular que estaban ejecutando la ruta.

Tras tres horas de camino, ya estaban tranquilamente llegando a las puertas de Suna. Los encargados de la puerta no podían creer que el equipo de Konoha llegase tan rápido. realmente no podían decir que habían hecho trampas, el mapa que habían recibido era para "orientarse" Gracias a la jugada, tendrían casi dos días para descansar tranquilamente con un exquisito buffet libre y un bonito lugar donde dormir. Tras varias horas de haber llegado, las memorias de los clones llegaron a sus mentes. Al parecer fueron emboscados por un shinobi experimentado conocido como Baki, la cara que puso al ver que eran clones no tubo precio para Kimimaro.

Una vez la prueba fue finalizada, sorprendentemente ,solo quedaron un equipo de suna, el de Kumo, Iwa y Konoha. Todos los shinobi de suna se sentían avergonzados de como solo un equipo pasó la prueba teniendo en cuenta que tenían ventaja... solo tras la llegada de algunos equipos, supieron que alguien les ataco. Claro que era un examen de supervivencia, así los exámenes serían más rápidos.}

.

.

-Kazekage: Felicitaciones a todos los que han pasado esta prueba de supervivencia, como todos sabéis, todos estábamos en guerra pero...

[Parece que es el discurso estándar del significado de los exámenes de ascenso a chunin, me imagino que también sirve para que algunos participantes puedan descansar. Es un área bastante parecida al estadio que se utiliza en Konoha, dentro de la torre situada en el bosque de la muerte.]

.

{Cuando el Kazekage terminó el discurso, un Suna shinobi se presento en la zona de batalla. El equipo de Konoha no tuvo dificultades en reconocerlo, dado que le habían evadido como si él fuera un novato}

.

-Baki: Muy bien genin, soy Baki y seré el examinador de esta parte del examen. Esta parte será el equivalente a un torneo, la forma de victoria es si el rival se rinde o veo que no puede continuar, la muerte aunque mal vista, también está permitida dentro de la batalla. Los nombres que aparezcan en la pantalla serán los que participen en el combate, el resto abandonen la arena.

* * *

.

-Baki: Tengo Marae vs Sode no Shirayuki

.

{Todos los demás participantes abandonaron el área. Ambos shinobi permanecieron a la espera para el inicio del combate. Cuando la seña fue dada, Tengo comenzó a lanzar rápidamente los kunai que tenía en reserva, que eran muchos dado que era un especialista en armas. Sin embargo, Haku desvió unos cuantos con las espada mientras empezaba a acercarse a su rival con un movimiento de zig zag para darle un tajo con la espada. Sin embargo, Tengo utilizó un kawamiri para escapar del ataque, Por desgracia cayó en la trampa de Haku.

Inspirándose en una de las técnicas de Naruto y con un gran gasto de chakra utilizó la técnica del espejo de hielo diabólico. antes de que tengo pudiera usar los kunai explosivos, Haku le noqueo con el mango de la Katana.

Al ser declarada como la ganadora, Haku fue dando como saltitos hasta donde sus compañeros estaban. Naruto movió la cabeza en señal de que el combate había sido bueno provocando destellos en los ojos por parte de Haku y una mirada de victoria sobre Kimimaro}

.

* * *

.

-Baki: Camelia danzante vs Ome Nii

-Kimimaro: (Es el momento de mostrar a Naruto-sama los frutos de mi entrenamiento)

{Al dar la señal de inicio de combate, Ome marchó directo hacia Kimimaro. al parecer era un especialista en taijutsu mezclado con jutsu de katon. Sin embargo, las costillas de Kimimaro salieron como si de un muro de lanzas se tratasen. Debido a la distancia, Ome a penas pudo evadirlo, como resultado varias zonas del cuerpo fueron dañadas. En el momento en el que intentaba recobrar el equilibrio, Kimimaro le dio un fuerte golpe en el flexo solar, dejándolo inconsciente.

Con esto ya eran dos victorias para Konoha, muchos pensaban que solo habían mandado un equipo dado que querían mostrar el potencial de Konoha sobre otros. Sin embargo, todos admitían en el potencial de estos enmascarados tan jóvenes. Cualquiera diría que no son genin y por eso van enmascarados.

Kimimaro marchó rápidamente hacia sus compañeros, al igual que con Haku, realizó el mismo gesto de aprobación. A pesar de la máscara se le veían los ojos en estrellas y dio una mirada a Haku de "yo también" Haku miró hacia otro lado.

.

* * *

-Baki: Hyorinmaru vs Kilik

{Kilik utilizaba un bo como arma de un color carmesí. Naruto preparó su espada mientras bajaba a la zona de batalla}.

-Kilik: Conque una espada, no vas a durar mucho con mi estilo.

[Este tipo se piensa que es el mejor, tal vez deba terminar rápido]

-Baki: ¡Comenzad!

-Kilik: ¡Allá voy!

{Naruto alzó la espada mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de chakra viento}

-Naruto:¡ **Kaze no kizu!**

{Una gran onda cortante de viento salió disparada de la hoja de Naruto, al lado del Kazekage, estaba su familia observando el combate. Temari llevaba casi un año entero en la academia y había empezado a practicar con un abanico debido a que su naturaleza principal era el Futon. Veía con estrellas en los ojos el poder de la técnica arrasaba con el suelo y daba una "paliza" a Kilik que a pesar de ser un miembro de Suna, era un poco creído. La chica se preguntaba a si misma si sería capaz de replicar esa técnica.}

-Baki: Eh...eh... ganador: Hyorinmaru.

{Naruto subió las escaleras donde sus compañeros que a pesar de las máscaras, se veían estrellas en los ojos}

-Kimimaro/Haku: ( Es tan cool) Buen partido Hyorinmaru sama

{Naruto solo pudo resoplar}

-Baki: Morine reo vs Kurotsuchi

* * *

{El resto de los combates, pasaron sin ninguna cosa que destacar. Una vez finalizada la ronda, se asignaron las posiciones para los combates a modo de torneo. Ahora tenían un mes para prepararse antes de las semifinales.

El mes en cuestión pasó mes de forma pacífica, el equipo de Konoha se dedicó a entrenar en los fundamentos dado que podrían llegar a ser espiados y no querían dañar demasiado el terreno. El plan de Naruto entró en acción, Sarutobi reservó junto con danzo un maravilloso pack vacacional para Minato con el resto de la familia del Kage. Tras un razonamiento no muy grande, lograron convencerle para que tomara unas vacaciones. dejando así a Sarutobi al cargo para ir a las finales en suna y tener la capacidad de poder votar con los otros jefes para seleccionar a los genin que promocionaran a chunin.

Lo más gracioso, fue que el Hokage estaba feliz con su esposa dado que tendrían unas maravillosas vacaciones con toda la familia. Como no, se olvidaron de que Naruto no estaba... sin embargo, Kurama fue el que sí que notaba la ausencia del niño. en otros casos no le importaría un simple humano, pero este en particular le llamó la atención. Pero era demasiado pronto para hablar con su anfitriona, claro que ambas mitades habían permitido el uso de su chakra, pero lo hicieron de tal forma que es como si no estuvieran... realmente nunca habían accedido a la Mindscape, simplemente les daban el chakra antes de que lo hicieran.

Por desgracia para el maravilloso plan, había un factor que no contaban. El orgullo de la madre de Itachi, poco antes de que Kushina partiera rumbo con la familia, Mikoto le dijo de como el equipo genin de Itachi estaba en las finales de Suna. esto provocó un poco de curiosidad en Kushina, ya que su marido no había asignado ningún equipo genin bajo el cuidado de Itachi, seguramente todo hubiera peligrado de no sé por la molestia de las prisas de Menma. Kushina partió rumbo feliz, olvidándose del tema ya que tendría unas maravillosas vacaciones con "toda" su familia.

Para el joven rubio enmascarado, las cosas eran más complicadas que sus compañeros. Entre sus mejores técnicas, tenía que prohibir el uso del Hiraishin como del Rasengan dado que llamarían la atención de como alguien usaba las técnicas del yondaime. Por otra parte, estaba en duda del uso de las cadenas de chakra, dado que principalmente son un rasgo de los Uzumaki y si se enteran de que es un Uzumaki, tendría problemas si su madre se enterase y quisiera interactuar con él y por consiguiente, casi seguro le obligarían a revelar su identidad. También estaba otro problema, el propio consejo de Konoha. Si veían que el muchacho tenía no una, sino dos líneas de sangre... probablemente, las cosas se complicarían enormemente. Sin duda no lo había pensado, su plan es pasar casi cuatro años de forma inadvertida hasta que sus hermanos estuvieran asignados por un equipo. Los jounin no están obligados a tomar discípulos e incluso podría sabotear la prueba, pero como son los "honorables hijos del yondaime y héroes de la hoja"... solo sería un dolor de cabeza.

Esto obligó al usuario de dos líneas de sangre en pensar en nuevas habilidades y estrategias que podría usar en público y otras para cuando no hubiera supervivientes. El día que muestre sus verdaderas habilidades, su posición en el libro bingo... cuando este en él, su rango y recompensa aumentara significativamente.

El estadio de las finales, era similar nuevamente al de Konoha. Sin embargo, no había suelo, todo era arena. En el palco estaban el Kazekage, el tsutsikage, el Raikage y Hiruzen en representación del Hokage actual. Obviamente, dada la guerra civil el yondaime Mizukage Yagura no estaba presente.}

.

* * *

-Baki: Hyorinmaru vs Kurotsuchi.

-Kurotsuchi: Prepárate, no soy tan débil como Kilik.

-Naruto: Igualmente.

* * *

{{Palco de los Kage}}

-Hiruzen: ¿Esa es tu nieta?

-Onoki: Si, es un poco testaruda... pero parece que su habilidad es proporcional a su personalidad.

-Raikage: (Son demasiado habladores)

* * *

{{Vuelta a la arena}}

-Kurotsuchi: Que mala suerte que te tocara contra mí.

-Naruto: ¿Tanto confías en tu habilidad?

-Kurotsuchi: Por supuesto, soy la nieta del kage de Iwa.

[A eso me refería con mis hermanos pequeños...]

-Naruto: Sorpréndeme. **¡Kaze no kizu!**

-Kurotsuchi: Ya me sé ese truco, ¡**Doton: Muro de tierra!**

{La técnica de Naruto impactó contra el muro, destrozándolo. Sin embargo, aprobechando la falta de visibilidad, otro muro fue creado para seguir frenando la técnica. De esta forma, la genin realizó un intento de el estilo tierra: decapitación no jutsu (el jutsu que usó Kakashi con Sasuke en la prueba de las campanas)}

-Kurotsuchi:¡Te tengo! ¿Qué?

{Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo}

-Naruto: No eres la única que aprovechó la falta de visibilidad.

{Naruto cargó una fuerte patada directa a la cabeza, en un acto reflejo, la chica de Iwa se agachó y se desplazó hacia atrás mientras realizaba varios sellos de mano}

-Kurotsuchi: **¡Yoton gran bola de magma!**

-Naruto: **Hyoton, espejos del juicio helado.**

{En esta ocasión, en vez de formar una cúpula, los espejos fueron colocados en fila para intentar frenar el elemento magma}

-Kurotsuchi: ¿Otro usuario de Hyoton?

[Estuvo cerca, me da rabia no poder usar el hiraishin en estos momentos. En un futuro debo de buscar otras alternativas.]

-Naruto: ¡Hyoton, dragón de hielo!

{El golpe fue demoledor, la genin quedó congelada excepto por la cabeza.}

-Baki: Kurotsuchi no puede continuar, el vencedor es Hyorinmaru.

-Kurotsuchi: ¡Esto no quedará así!

-Naruto: por poco me ganas, espero que te hagas fuerte... me gustaría volver a enfrentarme a ti.

{-Kurotsuchi se puso roja por un instante, mientras miraba hacia otro lado}

-Kurotsuchi: Igual...igualmente, yo te patearé el trasero.

-Naruto: Eso lo veremos

* * *

{{Palco Kage}}

-Onoki: Ese maldito, la ha hecho daño

-Hiruzen: Sin embargo, parece que la ha motivado para hacerse más fuerte.

-Onoki: Hay que admitir que se estaba empezando a convertir en una niña arrogante... ahora rectificará

-Hiruzen: (Espero que también cambien de actitud Menma y Haruhi)

* * *

{{De vuelta a la arena}}

-Baki: Yugito Nii vs Darui

-Darui: ¡Me rindo!

-Yugito: Miedica.

{El público empezó a abuchear, sin embargo Darui mantenía su actitud calmada.}

-Darui: (Es aburrido, pero lo siento... aun no domino el rayo negro y enfrentarme a Yugito es una locura)

{sin embargo a pesar de los abucheos, el Raikage comprendió los motivos de Darui y no se sentía enfadado, simplemente pensaba en triplicar el entrenamiento del joven}

.

* * *

-Baki: Sode no Shirayuki vs Camelia danzante.

-Naruto: Buena suerte.

-Haku: Gracias, Hyorinmaru-sama.

-Kimimaro: daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

{Los dos compañeros de equipo se miraron fijamente en la arena}

-Haku/Kimimaro: (Es el momento de destacar, Naruto-sama)

-Baki: ¡Comenzad!

-Haku: **¡Hyoton, agujas de hielo!**

{Kimimaro sacó rápidamente dos espadas de hueso y empezó a desviar los sembon. Sin embargo, esto era una distracción, en un movimiento rápido Haku a estaba con su espada preparada para su siguiente técnica.}

-**Haku: Hyoton...Some no mai, tsuki shiro**

{El área donde se situaba Kimimaro tornó a hielo, los pies de Kimimaro empezaron a congelarse y su cuerpo estaba empezando a ser rodeado con una capa de hielo. Sin embargo, usó toda su fuerza para liberarse del hielo. }

-Kimimaro: No funcionará, conozco la técnica.

{rápidamente, se desplazó para no "sobre volar" el área congelada. En el momento justo, una columna de aire helado surgió del área}

-Kimimaro: (Estuvo cerca)

-Haku: (Upss, casi lo dejo helado.. bueno, un par de Katon y solucionado)

-Kimimaro: **Danza de la camelia**

{En el brazo de Kimimaro empezaron a brotar fragmentos de hueso que tomaron la forma de una gran lanza}

-Haku: ¿No crees que es un poco extraño dar el mismo nombre que tu mote?

-Kimimaro: ¡No tiene gracia!

-Haku: ¡Si que la tiene!

{Y así mientras intercambiaban golpes , también intercambiaban algunos insultos y discusiones absurdas. Mientras, algunos de los espectadores tenían una gota de sudor mientras observaban una pelea la cual estaba a un buen nivel. Alguno de los Kage se estaban riendo un poco}

-Onoki: La juventud...

-Hiruzen: Tan jóvenes y ya discuten...

-Onoki: Seguro que acaban como pareja.

-Hiruzen: la cuestión es cuando.

-Onoki: Oh? ¿El viejo Kage quiere apostar?

-Hiruzen: ¡Tu también eres viejo!... bueno, apostemos.

-Kazekage: Menudos viejos.

-Raikage: tienen problemas graves.

{De vuelta al combate, la arena estaba ahora con zonas congeladas y montones de estacas de hueso incrustadas en el suelo. Estaban intercambiando golpes hasta que Haku se posicionó en la espalda de Kimimaro rozando su katana con la garganta de este}

-Haku: Has perdido, ríndete.

-Kimimaro: debería decirte lo mismo.

{Un pequeño trozo de hueso salió de la espalda de Kimimaro apuntando al corazón de Haku}

-Haku: Parece que estamos igualados...

-Kimimaro: Por poco me ganas. Has estado genial.

{Haku se sonrojó un poco, no se debería notar debido a la máscara. Sin embargo como si de un anime se tratara, la máscara notaba signo de sonrojo.}

-Haku: Gracias, lo... lo mismo digo.

-Baki: ¡Declaro este combate como empate!

{Los espectadores aplaudieron el combate mientras iban tímidamente Haku y Kimimaro a los asientos}

-Naruto: Habéis luchado muy bien, os felicito por vuestra habilidad.

-Haku/Kimimaro: ¡Hyorinmaru-sama!

-Itachi: (Son iguales, desde luego Naruto se ha buscado a unos buenos compañeros)

-Baki: Muy bien, dado que se ha producido empate, la final es entre Yugito Nii de Kumo y Hyorinmaru de Konoha.

.

* * *

{Todos estaban emocionados, ambos concursantes habían mostrado una gran habilidad. Habían demostrado sus capacidades y era el motivo de la emoción para esta lucha. Yugito era la Jinchuriki del nibi y el enmascarado Hyorinmaru parecía tener un gran dominio sobre el Hyoton. Sin embargo, todos tenían en mente que los dos concursantes se habían guardado sus mejores técnicas para la final. No estaban equivocados.

A pesar de las tensiones entre Konoha y Kumo, la mirada entre ambos concursantes no mostraba ningún tipo de rencor. A fin de cuentas, a veces el trabajo de un shinobi consistía en realizar misiones no muy honorables. A diferencia de lo que se esperaba el público, ambos dieron una reverencia en señal de respeto antes de comenzar el combate}

-Kazekage: Esto es interesante.

-Hiruzen: Me alegra que los concursantes dejen a un lado las diferencias entre los pueblos.

-Raikage: Siento lo que pasó con el tema de los Hyuga, ya sé que suena como una disculpa idiota... pero fue cosa del consejo civil.

-Hiruzen: Si, a veces pueden ser un dolor muy grande.

-Kazekage: Por eso habría que limitarlo. Pero eso nos daría más trabajo

-Kazekage/Raikage/Onoki: Maldito papeleo.

{todos miraron de forma confusa a Hiruzen pues parecía no coincidir con su opinión y además, si se fijaban podían notar algunos cambios en el anciano ex-Kage}

-Onoki: Ahora que me doy cuenta, pareces más joven y no creo que sea por el jutsu de Tsunade...

-Raikage: Es cierto.

-Hiruzen: Bueno, recordad que estoy retirado. A penas hago papeleo. (Por poco me pillan)

-Onoki: Es eso... si no fuera porque no hay nadie preparado para asumir mi puesto, creo que yo también me retiraría.

-Kazekage: Tal vez deberíamos centrarnos en el combate (espero que Gaara no mate a nadie hoy, no sé si hice bien con esa estúpida idea. Tal vez debería tomar ejemplo de Minato, es bueno con toda su familia)

* * *

{{De vuelta a las gradas}}

-Yugito: No lo haces mal, cubito de hielo.

-Naruto: Ese comentario no me afecta...

{Para todos que se estén imaginando la forma en la que responde Naruto, sigue usando el mismo estilo de voz que Itachi. Como si lo que dijera fuese de forma tranquila y natural}

-Naruto:...**gatita.**

{Todos los del grupo de Konoha se quedaron callados al igual que los de Kumo. Unos por que Naruto había hecho un comentario o mote "gracioso" y los de Kumo estaban asustados puesto que era el equivalente a llamar a Choji "gordo". Antes de este intercambio de motes mientras los Kage conversaban, era evidente un gran intercambio de golpes y habilidades. Sin embargo, las cosas van a ir a peor. Las manos de Yugito poseían un brillo, un brillo producido por las llamas azules que estaba llamando por parte del nibi.}

-Yugito: ¡No soy ningún felino!

* * *

{{Umineko BGM - STRIP (Rougoku)}}

{Los golpes de Yugito empezaron a ir con mas y mas violencia, algunas de las zonas en el suelo se habían tornado en vidrio debido al calor de los ataques. El manto de chakra era cada vez más visible. Naruto convocaba todos el hielo posible a modo de escudo aunque cada vez la potencia del fuego era mayor.}

[Maldición, no sé si provocarla es una buena idea. ¿Qué es esta sensación?...¿Alegría?... ¿Es esto a lo que llaman alegría? Mierda, no debo distraerme. Mi Hyoton actual no tiene suficiente potencia.]

-Naruto: ¿Eso es todo? Hasta tora es más rápido que tu.

[¿por qué la estoy provocando a este paso sacará mas biju chakra]

-Killer Bee: ¡Ese muchacho está loco!

-Kimimaro: ¡Hyorinmaru-sama!

-Haku: ¿en que estas pensando?

-Yugito: ¡Te voy a matar!

{Un fuerte grito por parte de la shinobi de Kumo es lo último que se escucho de ella antes de que el manto de chakra la cubriera por completo. En un momento, estaba tomando la forma de el nibi.}

-Killer Bee: Esto es malo, todavía no ha superado la prueba de la cascada.

-Baki: Tal vez debería terminar el combate antes de que empeore la situación.

-Kazekage:¡ Rodeen el área pero no interrumpan el combate! Lo siento Raikage, pero es necesario por la seguridad.

-Raikage: si pierde el control, yo mismo me encargaré.

-Yugito/nibi: ¡Hyorinmaruuuuu!

{La voz era la de Yugito, sin embargo estaba mezclada con una voz diabólica.

En este momento varios shinobi de suna intentaba realizar un perímetro para controlar la situación, todos ellos pensaban que el joven enmascarado estaría aterrado, veían como temblaban sin embargo no era de miedo.}

-Naruto: ¡Venga, Matatabi!

{Esto provocó que el biju retrocediera unos pasos al igual que cierto bijuu dentro del rapero se pusiera tenso, cosa que Killer Bee lo notó}

-Killer Bee: (¿Que te sucede bro?)

-Gyuki: **Ese muchacho... sabe el nombre verdadero de mi hermana.**

-Killer Bee: (¿Como lo puede saber, si yo solo sabía el tuyo?)

-Gyuki: **No lo sé, ahora solo nosotros sabíamos los nombres...**

-Killer Bee: (¿Ahora?)

-Gyuki: **Es algo que no quiero hablar... ¿Qué es ese chakra?**

{Durante esos pocos momentos, Naruto comenzó a gritar intentando sacar todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez el chakra era mayor}

[Necesito sacar toda emoción, necesito más potencia en esta ocasión...lo siento baa-chan]

-Sarutobi: ¡no lo hagas!¡Ríndete!

**-Naruto: ¡GIN MODO!**

{Una gran explosión de chakra se produjo en el área mandando a todos los shinobi al suelo. Las típicas características de la transformación surgieron del cuerpo de Naruto, sin embargo su máscara estaba empezando a agrietarse. Todos los presentes estaban atónitos, lo que acababa de suceder no era natural casi recordaban a las temibles ocho puertas. Todo parecía en silencio, hasta que el propio enmascarado hablo mientras partículas de hielo surgieron en el área}

**-Naruto: Hyoton bankai... daiguren Hyorinmaru.**

{Una gruesa capa de hielo empezó a formarse en los brazos y pies de Naruto con la forma de garras mientras que un par de alas de hielo que imitaban a un dragón se formaron a su espalda... la temperatura del ambiente era idéntica al de yuki no Kuni }

* * *

-Raikage: ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Un Jinchuriki?

-Onoki: Pero todos los biju están en Jinchuriki... no hay ninguno que controle el hielo. ¿Hay mas biju?

{La máscara parecía a punto de agrietarse, Sarutobi sabía que esto iba a complicarse y mucho}

-Hiruzen: El no es un Jinchuriki, pero me temo que voy a tener que pedirles un gran favor.

-Kazekage: ¿no ves que esto se está poniendo peligroso?

-Hiruzen: es sobre la identidad del muchacho, pase lo que pase... Konoha no debe saberlo, todavía no.

-Raikage: ¿por qué deberíamos de hacerlo?

-Hiruzen: Minato no lo sabe.

-Onoki: ¿Haciendo cosas a las espaldas del hokage?

-Hiruzen: El muchacho es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

-Kazekage: ¿Un pariente del yondaime?

-Hiruzen: es su hijo.

-Onoki: Ahora que me acuerdo, el es un Jinchuriki... del alma de Kyubi.

-Kazekage: Ahora que lo pienso nunca le he visto en las reuniones que he hecho con Minato y su familia.

-Hiruzen: Eso es porque no es un Jinchuriki, sus padres mintieron al pueblo para que no se cebaran en sus hermanos y... se olvidaron de cuidarle.

-¡Raikage: eso es intolerable!

-Hiruzen: El quiere ascender en el anonimato para que cuando llegue el momento... darse a conocer.

-Onoki: está bien... pero a cambio quiero una foto de la reacción de Minato. Es lo mas parecido a una venganza por lo de la tercera guerra.

-Hiruzen: gracias.

-Raikage: Parece que el combate es cada vez más peligroso

* * *

{Todo el público estaba asustado y emocionado a la vez, sin duda era un combate que siempre se recordaría. Un muchacho combatiendo a un Jinchuriki a plena potencia. Solo llevaban unos pocos segundos pero los ataques eran impresionantes, el control del hielo de Naruto se había exponen ciado y casi parecía tener tanto manejo como lo hace Gaara con la arena. Haku estaba asombrada de como Naruto podía manejar el Hyoton, pensando si algún día podría tener ese nivel. }

[Esto se está alargando demasiado, no podre aguantar mucho más en esta forma... duele. ¿Qué diablos?]

{El Jinchuriki ahora en forma biju comenzó a cargar la biju dama. Todos los suna shinobi estaban trabajando arduamente para mantener una barrera capaz de resistir lo máximo posible. Por desgracia, con la barrera nadie podía entrar o salir por lo que no les podían parar. Hiruzen estaba llorando, dado que para Naruto era imposible sobrevivir a ese ataque, también sus compañeros estaban preocupados. Sin embargo nadie se espero lo que el joven comenzó a hacer. Alzó sus manos hacia adelante y sus alas de hielo parecía cerrarse a la misma dirección, múltiples fragmentos de chakra se concentraban en una esfera. Cada vez más compacta y luminosa, a diferencia del Rasengan que podía verse la rotación, en este caso la esfera de energía echa de chakra no parecía moverse, el ataque rebosaba poder.}

[Esto es un todo o nada]

**-Yugito: ¡Biju dama! **

**-Naruto: ¡Chakra dama!**

{El impacto de las técnicas generó un gran destello de color blanco. Una gran onda expansiva destrozaba las barreras. La máscara de Naruto se rompió en pedazos, el tiempo para todos los espectadores menos para ambos participantes, se detuvo}

* * *

.

[[Naruto Shippuuden OST Man of the World]]

{{Mindscape compartida}}

{Un gran especio rodeaba el área, una pequeña zona en la que estaban los dos participantes. Ambos muy confundidos de donde estaban. Solo se miraron las caras, Yugito se sonrojó ante el aspecto real de Naruto el cual había vuelto a su forma de color rubio.

Ambos seguían confundidos, Naruto vio a Matatabi mostrando su esplendor en una zona que parecía una pradera. Sin embargo tanto Matatabi como Yugito se sorprendieron al ver la zona que estaba detrás de Naruto, una combinación de un hermoso campo y una alcantarilla, pero lo mas inquietante fue ver que había alguien detrás de Naruto. Un adolescente de cabellos de plata y ojos amarillos. La shinobi de Kumo iba a preguntar, pero no lo hizo al ver como el desconocido levantaba su dedo índice llevándolo a la boca como en señal de silencio un dedo que parecía transparente.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, Alastor miro a su hermana mayor y mostro una cálida sonrisa mientras derramaba lágrimas de poder ver a un miembro de su familia. Naruto no comprendía por qué Matatabi comenzó a llorar, notó a alguien a su espalda, sin embargo no pudo mirar a tras... la conexión se cortaba para el joven}

-Matatabi: **Ototo...**

-Yugito: ¿Nibi?

* * *

[[Arena del examen]]

{La conexión fue cortada y ambos participantes volvieron a estar conscientes en la arena. Estos momentos en la Mindscape compartida equivalieron a un solo segundo en el mundo real.

El polvo generado por el choque estaba empezando a disiparse, dada la localización del palco. Los Kage vieron que la máscara de Naruto estaba rota. El Raikage decidió actuar rápido, cogió una máscara de los ambu de suna y con la velocidad del Raiton no yoroi, la colocó en Naruto y regresó rápido antes de que el público pudiera ver.}

-Raikage: Lo siento Kazekage, pero era necesario.

-Kazekage: Es comprensible, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Hiruzen: Muchas gracias.

-Onoki: A pesar de ser el hijo de ese idiota, tengo que reconocer que tiene talento.

-Kazekage: Sin embargo, no podemos evitar que Naruto salga algún día en el libro bingo.

-Hiruzen: Bueno, tal vez puedan usar su mote hasta que llegue el momento, a cambio puedo daros un pequeño secreto...

* * *

{{Arena}}

{Ambos concursantes estaban tumbados en el suelo a penas conscientes y jadeando}

-Yugito: No está mal mara un niño.

[¿Que fue lo que paso?

A penas puedo mantenerme consciente, he abusado del Gin modo. Como duele..]

-Naruto: Igualmente.

-Yugito: en el futuro quiero la revancha

{Yugito se desmayó}

-Naruto: Como digas.

{Naruto también sucumbió al cansancio y quedo inconsciente}

-Baki: (Los niños de hoy en día son increíbles) Ambos participantes han caído, declaro este combate...¡ Un empate!

{La gente explotó en un sin fin de aplausos. Sin duda la final de los exámenes de este año en suna quedaran en las memorias de muchos al igual que el misterioso Hyorinmaru contra Yugito Nii.

Todos podían imaginarse el prometedor futuro de ambos shinobi}

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Siento si algunas peleas no han sido muy realistas o muy cortas.

Respecto a Naruto, tened en cuenta que él ha estado entrenando desde que tiene tres años y a pesar de que la mayoría en el examen tenían unos tres años más que el... el ha entrenado durante más tiempo. A parte hay que incluir su poder y conocimiento.

El Gin modo es algo parecido a las ocho puertas, le concede al usuario una fuerza monstruosa pero debilita bastante. Sin embargo en esta ocasión es debido a que el cuerpo es muy joven. con el tiempo podrá mantener el modo durante más tiempo y sin sufrir tantas consecuencias.

El próximo capítulo tendrá un gran time skip. Algunas cosas van a pasar durante ese tiempo, como la masacre y también va a suceder el despertar a medias de cierto personaje. Ahora bien, esto es algo que he estado debatiendo con algunos compañeros y aun estoy con muchas dudas.

..

.

**- ¿cuándo mostrará Naruto su identidad a Minato? ¿Después de la selección de equipo (tal vez para ir a ayudar en la onda) o más tarde?**

**-¿Debe estar Kushina en el equipo 7 como sensei además de Kakashi?**

**-¿Podrá huir Naruto de las inminentes fangirls?**

**-¿Cuál debe ser el nivel de paliza que debe dar Naruto en especial a Menma?**

**-¿Cual es el otro secreto que les ha dado Hiruzen? pista: fastidiate Minato**

**Próximo capítulo: El tiempo pasa, con intereses.**

**.**

**.**

Por último quiero decir que en esta ocasión no ha podido haber un omake. Broly, Seiya y Yukkiteru han desaparecido de mi radar. La última vez que los vi estaban atados en un altar de la isla yandere.

Por desgracia, yo también estoy en la isla por error. Ahora estoy desarrollando un suero con la esencia obtenida de todas la yandere en la isla... no se sus efectos pero espero que sirva para algo. Para sobrevivir me he visto obligado a colocar trampas demasiado efectivas, tales como tomos especiales de Yaoi con sellos explosivos y muñecos de peluche de Seiya y compañía... solo espero no caer en sus garras. Si me capturan... Kami sama se apiade de mi.

{Ruido de explosión}

Mierda se acercan

.

.

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas! **(si sobrevivo)**


	5. Capítulo 5: El tiempo pasa,con intereses

Hola a todos de nuevo, os presento otro capítulo del fic: Alma dividida

.

.

Ahora respondamos algunos review:

**-Ezetxzk Maggots : en efecto, nunca se librara de la terminación -sama. es más, en un futuro no muy lejano, otra persona se unirá al juego.**

**.**

**-Aliteru: respecto a las fangirls se mencionará algo en el capítulo 6, sin embargo habrá cierto personaje de saint seiya que si tendrá un lado yandere/adorativo hacia Naruto-"sama"**

**.**

**-Roy4: Si, el sufrimiento de Minato va a ser malo pero que muy malo. Imagínate a tal extremo que cuando está agoviado con el papeleo que se ha multiplicado debido a que Hiruzen se ha tomado un tiempo de descanso... recibe una postal. En realidad esa postal es una foto en la que sale Hiruzen, danzo, Onoki, A y el tercer Raikage disfrutando en la montaña rusa en un parque de atracciones.**

**.**

**-savitarsurffer : No te preocupes, en este capítulo no, pero en el inicio del próximo la foto de Minato se convertirá en un objeto de valor incalculable ya que la expresión del Namikaze será superior a la del famoso cuadro "el grito".**

**.**

**-DarkShion: Me alegro de que te gustaran las batallas. Increíblemente, en este capítulo no habrá batalla alguna. Sin embargo, hay un motivo. Me estoy reservando para la gloriosa lección a Menma.**

**.**

**-caballerooscuro117: No te preocupes, la mitad de tus dudas se resuelven en este capítulo y respecto a Gaara.. lo veras en el próximo capítulo**

**.**

**-misaki uchiha uzumaki : Al igual que a todos, no te preocupes el tema de las fangirls y "la paliza" estarán muy presentes en el próximo episodio que me estoy planteando algo interesante.**

**.**

**-tengu19 : Muchas preguntas a resolver xd. Kuro-chan lo va a tener difícil ya que tenemos a las fangirls y a una "gatita" tras Naruto. Estoy pensando que como estoy recibiendo muchos comentarios acerca de las fangirls, Naruto tendrá muchos y cuando digo muchos... son MUCHOS problemas con las fangirls. El resto de dudas se solventarán entre este capítulo y el siguiente.**

**.**

**-Zafir09: Me alegra de que te gustara, sin embargo no será el único entrenamiento de kenjutsu que tenga. se mencionará en este capítulo pero tal vez salga algún que otro flashback. Respecto a lo otro, me lo pensaré pero primero tendrá que suceder la paliza xd.**

**.**

**-gerymaru: Naruto no tendrá harem pero si tendrá acosadoras**

**.**

**-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: Tendrás que esperar un poquito para ver la foto, sin embargo, he de admitir que el rinnengan es muy tentador pero si se lo doy... tendría demasiados "power up" Aunque no descarto de que lo obtenga de una forma u otra.**

**.**

**-SharottoSuperSaiyan4 : Bueno, tal vez sería mejor decir nivel Chuck Norris pero se le acerca y sí, la chica era Pandora o más bien un eco del cosmos de pandora**

* * *

Ahora que he terminado con los comentarios , disfruten con el capítulo.

[]Narración Naruto

{} Narrador

()Pensamiento

Jutsu

"recordad que la forma de hablar por parte de Naruto casi siempre es como lo haría Itachi"

.

* * *

Capítulo 5: **El tiempo pasa, con intereses.**

{Ha pasado tres meses desde el examen de chunin en Suna. Sin duda, las finales que se habían celebrado quedarían para la posteridad. Aunque el grupo se había convertido en chunin, seguía manteniendo el mismo equipo y así seguiría.

Al tener un rango superior, ahora podían acceder a misiones superiores aunque no había muchas de rango S ya que casi siempre se encargaba Minato de administrarlas.

Durante estos tres meses, habían logrado cumplir dos misiones de rango A y una de rango B, la relación con el sensei estaba cada vez mejor, sin embargo Naruto sabía que los días tranquilos con Itachi llegarían a su fin. Hablando de Naruto, su fama como Hyorinmaru había aumentado y tal como prometieron los Kage, mantendrían en secreto la identidad de Naruto, solo la rebelarían si uno de sus shinobi les descubre o el propio Naruto decide a darse a conocer... ¿Por qué hicieron tal favor? Simple, ver a Minato molesto. Ahora compartían con Sarutobi y Danzo la admiración al pequeño rubio por darles el poder de triunfar contra el dichoso papeleo. Si no fuera por el tema territorial, casi pensaban en tomarse unas largas vacaciones en Konoha para disfrutar delante de Minato mientras este se agobia con el trabajo y luego saludarle desde las termas como si fuera algo normal. Pero sobre todo, querían la foto de Minato en el momento en el que descubra la identidad de Hyorinmaru, ellos sabían que Naruto no mostraría por ahora sus verdaderas habilidades, sin embargo se estaba convirtiendo en alguien famoso y a parte de su alias, estaba ganando un nuevo apodo: "el dragón de plata"

Este apodo se originó en los propios exámenes de chunin y en el libro bingo lo catalogaban como un shinobi de rango B alto casi A y eso a la edad de 10. Muy pocos conseguían tales hazañas.

Luego hubo un tema que se estaba formando por la mente de Naruto y sabía que estaba cerca, su amado/odioso instinto se avisaba de que el clan Uchiha estaba cerca de su vida.

Gracias a su relación con Danzo y Sarutobi, descubrió que sus instintos no fallaban como de costumbre, el clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado e Itachi sería el encargado de realizar dicha acción.

Naruto no pudo estar en la reunión ya que el yondaime estaba presente, la misma noche, tras una despedida con su sensei, Itachi con la colaboración de un "misterioso" enmascarado Uchiha llevó a cabo su misión la cual se recordará como la "masacre Uchiha".

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Mikoto también sobrevivió a la masacre ya que estaba charlando con Kushina en esos momentos.

Fue un duro golpe en la aldea, el prodigio de la aldea Itachi, había destruido a su propio clan para únicamente probarse a sí mismo. Esto llevó pensar a algunos shinobi en la lealtad del equipo que estaba entrenando, era un hecho que los tres shinobi enmascarados, ahora chunin estaban empezando a ganar reputación dentro de la aldea pero la traición de Itachi sumada a su vida de enmascarados, hacía que la fidelidad del equipo hacia la hoja estuviera en duda.

Sasuke sufrió bastante con el Tsukiyomi de Itachi y ahora solo estaba obsesionado con el poder para lograr la venganza, algo que su madre no aprobaba. Sasuke exigía a su madre que le entrenara para ser más fuerte y vengar el clan, Mikoto se negó. Era la única Uchiha a parte de Itachi que conocían del golpe de estado y se negaban a participar, no quería que Sasuke viera a su clan como traidores pero no quería que su hijo se perdiera en el camino de la venganza, por lo que se negó a entrenarle.

Fue un error, frustrado y actuando como el niño pequeño que es, acudió a la residencia de los Namikaze para que le ayudaran. Los adultos Namikaze, aceptaron diciendo "no hay problema en añadir a alguien más en el entrenamiento". Parecía que habían vuelto a su habitual pensamiento de "tratamos a nuestra familia por igual" y ahora Sasuke parecía ocupar el lugar que debía haber tenido Naruto desde el principio.

Cada vez pasaba más tiempo en con los Namikaze y menos con su madre, cada vez conversaba mas con los gemelos menores. Haruhi en menor medida ya que estaba empezando a pensar de manera diferente sin embargo Menma compartió con Sasuke su odio hacia el "débil" de su hermano mayor. Ese hecho fue aceptado por Sasuke fácilmente y debido a su odio hacia su hermano mayor Itachi, ahora tenía la misma visión sobre Naruto y tanto Menma como sasuke se habían prometido ayudarse a matar a los hermanos mayores.

La idea de pensar en matar a Naruto por parte de Menma y Sasuke asustó a Haruhi. Una cosa era intimidar o tratar mal al hermano mayor... cosas que cada vez se debatía el por qué hacía esas cosas ya que no había hecho nada pero la idea de matarlo era algo excesivo solo deseaba que fuera una broma estúpida entre esos dos.

Volvamos a unos de los personajes de los que habíamos comentado: Mikoto Uchiha, solo había pasado una semana desde que su familia murió por su estúpida idea de domar a Konoha. tan bien estaba triste por cómo se estaba comportando su hijo y de su búsqueda para el camino de la venganza. Sabía que si se engullía en ese sendero y tras matar a Itachi, solo buscaría una nueva venganza y si se enterara de la verdad de la masacre su próximo objetivo sería Konoha. Familia, ahora el único hijo que tenía en Konoha se había ido a pasar casi todo el rato con Minato, Kushina y sus dos hijos... ¿no había un tercer hijo?

esa duda pasaba por su cabeza cuando sonó la puerta}

* * *

-Mikoto: Ya voy.

{Mikoto abrió la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió de quien estaba: Hyorinmaru, uno de los aprendices de su hijo.}

-Naruto: Buenos días Mikoto-san, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Mikoto: (Debe pasarlo mal por la traición de Itachi) Claro, adelante.

{Mikoto y Hyorinmaru (Naruto) se sentaron en la cocina donde Mikoto preparó un poco de té.}

-Naruto: Siento lo sucedido.

-Mikoto: No pasa nada, nadie sabía que Itachi se volvería loco.

-Naruto: No hace falta que finjas, se la verdad... Itachi se sacrificó por la aldea. Puede que los demás le vean como un criminal pero yo lo veo como un héroe al cargar esa terrible carga.

{Mikoto empezó a llorar, sabía que Itachi hizo lo correcto aunque fuera algo extremo sin embargo había perdido a casi toda su familia y Sasuke estaba cada vez peor}

-Mikoto: Por favor, no te preocupes por esto.

-Naruto: es bueno sacar a flote los sentimientos.

[Tal vez debería seguir mi propio ejemplo... tal vez en otra ocasión]

-Mikoto: Además Sasuke parece preferir a los Namikaze, apenas me quiere hablar por no querer entrenarle... tal vez ellos son una mejor familia.

{Naruto apretó los puños de forma inconsciente}

-Naruto: sé que es raro decir esto, pero te equivocas.

-Mikoto: ¿Tu que sabes? Kushina es mi mejor amiga y he visto lo bien que trata a Menma y Haruhi.

-Naruto: Tal vez porque se olvidaron de mi.

{Mikoto parecía confundida por las palabras del enmascarado hasta que empezó a quitarse la máscara. De la impresión, la taza de té de la viuda Uchiha se hizo añicos. Recordó al primogénito de Kushina y Minato, sin embargo hacía años que no lo veía en... bueno en ningún sitio}

-Mikoto: ¿Naruto?

-Naruto: Ese soy yo.

-Mikoto: ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

[ya empiezo a cansarme de repetir esto, tal vez deba dejar algún sello con la explicación o algo por el estilo]

-Naruto: Voy a resumir, no soy un Jinchuriki, tengo mentalidad de un adulto desde que nací, mi familia me ha tenido en el olvido y tras el incidente del año pasado pedía a Danzo que me convierta en genin... creo que eso es lo principal.

{La mente de Mikoto parecía desquebrajarse, la imagen mental que tenía de su amiga Kushina y de la familia perfecta que formaba se rompía a pedazos. Mikoto odiaba como Fugaku se centraba mas en Itachi que en Sasuke. Pero al menos ella intentaba llevar bien las cosas, sin embargo Fugaku nunca había llegado a tales extremos. El respeto que tenía hacia su amiga estaba cayendo en picado, ya no podría verles con los mismos ojos de antes.}

-Mikoto: yo...

-Naruto: Se lo que vas a decir y no es necesario. Ya lo he escuchado varias veces y no necesito compasión, ahora mismo tu eres la persona que peor lo está pasando.

-Mikoto: (¿Que habéis hecho? ... Kushina, Minato.) No te preocupes, al menos Sasuke no está muerto.

-Naruto: Pero a este ritmo se convertirá en alguien arrogante, estúpido y sediento de poder al igual que venganza.

-Mikoto: Yo intentaba no llevarlo por ese camino, pero parece que ellos le han abierto las puertas para fortalecerse.

-Naruto: Al igual que con mis hermanos, están ciegos... tal vez se den cuenta cuándo sea tarde.

{Hubo un pequeño tiempo molesto de silencio, Mikoto no quería estar hablando constantemente de temas tristes, por lo que se le ocurrió una gran idea}

-Mikoto: ¿Que tal fue Itachi? ¿Enseñaba bien? ¿Cómo fueron los exámenes de suna?

[Parece que quiere cambiar de tema, nunca viene mal recordar buenos momentos]

.

.

* * *

{De esta forma, las veces que estaba en Konoha, siempre realizaba una pequeña visita a Mikoto... con el tiempo también se unieron Kimimaro y Haku, siempre iban enmascarados a la casa de de la Uchiha aunque luego se la quitaran dentro del recinto.

Algunos cotillas shinobi difundieron un poco estos hechos y fue bien visto ya que daba la impresión de que ellos no era traidores si no "víctimas" de la traición de Itachi.

Naruto se estaba dejando crecer el pelo el último año, por lo que optó por dejarlo libre cuándo llevaba la máscara y ponerse una coleta como la que tenía Itachi cuando iba sin su identidad.

Tal vez era una estupidez pero algo le hacía pensar que era mejor disfraz de una persona que utiliza como camuflaje unas gafas.

Con la edad de once años y medio Naruto ya estaba ganando suficiente fama por lo que optó por tomar un par de misiones rápidas de rango A al mes, por lo que tendría tiempo para pasar con las personas que interactuaban con él. Aunque fuera una tapadera su "falta de actividad" como Naruto, seguía manteniendo una diadema de Konoha aunque la llevaba discretamente como cinturón. Fue durante uno de sus paseos por los campos de entrenamiento cuando escuchó el ruido del metal clavándose en la madera.

La persona que producía ese ruido era Tenten, la reconocía por que fue su compañera de clases, al menos durante su primer día de la academía. La chica estaba entrenando puntería y Naruto sabía que la chica estaba destinada a ser buena en el ámbito de las armas, solo con verla y a su "maravillosa" intuición .

Algo le empujó a hablar con ella, por lo que decidió acercarse sigilosamente por la espalda.}

-Naruto: Si relajas un poco el brazo mejoraras en la puntería.

{Naruto tuvo que ladear la cabeza para evitar el kunai lanzado de Tenten debido al susto. Tenten se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y quería disculparse }

-Tenten: Lo siento, no sabía que eres tu... ¿Naruto?

-Naruto: Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Tenten: La última vez fue en los inicios de la academia... ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Naruto: Ya me "gradué" aunque por favor debes mantenerlo en secreto por favor.

{Tenten se tocaba a barbilla con el dedo índice mientras parecía pensar de forma burlona}

-Tenten: Solo se me ayudas con el entrenamiento.

[¿En qué me estoy metiendo]

.

* * *

{{Mindscape de Naruto}}

-Alastor: Ya está terminada.

{El adolescente demoníaco empezó a mirar su reflejo, casi la mitad de su cuerpo era translúcido. Frente a él, estaba una gran jaula que parecía guardar lo más parecido a el paraíso. Aunque poco a poco la vegetación estaba traspasando la jaula.}

-Alastor: Espero que con Tenten se vuelva más abierto... me gustaría ver al autentico Naruto antes de...

{Una leve sacudida dentro del paisaje mental provocó el temblor en los barrotes, un resplandor se dio en el pequeño mausoleo donde se encontraba el cuerpo dormido de Hades... solo que ahora ya no esta tan dormido.}

-Hades: (He vuelto... ha funcionado...)

{Alastor solo podía escuchar la frenética risa procedente del mausoleo. Debido a la barrera que el mismo había creado, no podía verlo pero sabía lo que esa risa significaba}

-Alastor: El momento de poner a prueba mi jaula ha llegado... es raro, no detecto una gran energía.

{La figura de Hades salió del recinto de su seño para encontrarse con su amado campo elíseo o al menos una representación del original, sin embargo algo se interponía en el camino para lograr el control del cuerpo: Una enorme jaula que impedía el paso. A medida que se acercaba a los barrotes, podía ver al otro lado a una figura de cabellos plateados y ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada. Emitía un poderoso espíritu.}

-Alastor: Parece que el dormilón se ha despertado.

-Hades: (¿Es que sabía que esto pasaría?) ¿Supongo que eres el dueño de este cuerpo?

-Alastor: Me temo que yo también soy un invitado no deseado en este cuerpo, espero que le gustara mi pequeña obra.

-Hades: Ser inferior... ¿Sabes con quien hablas?

-Alastor: Por supuesto... ¡Oh gran Hades! {sarcasmo puro} ... aunque por educación yo también debería presentarme. Soy el nidaime Mao y conocido como el Akuma-shin (dios demonio): Alastor.

{Todo ello con una reverencia burlesca, Hades podía sentir su aura sin embargo también estaba el hecho de que estuviera una parte de su cuerpo translúcida.}

-Hades: Solo hay sitio en este cuerpo para un Dios aun así ... tienes demasiada transparencia.

{La mirada del demonio tornó a un poco más triste}

-Alastor: Lamentablemente mi estancia aquí es limitada y la creación de estos barrotes solo aceleraron el proceso... ¿Qué tal si tenemos una conversación de cómo y porque estamos aquí?

{hades se cruzó de brazos e intentó ignorarlo}

-Alastor: Tal vez te gustaría contarme porque no puedo sentir tu cosmos en ti.

-Hades: Muy bien, pero solo porque no tengo nada que hacer hasta que vuelva a plena potencia.

-Alastor: Claro...

-Hades: Me estaba enfrentando a la diosa Athena y sus patéticos santos de bronce.

-Alastor: Patéticos pero te ganaron... ¿Cómo se siente un dios al perder contra el santo de Pegaso otra vez? ¿Quien fue esta vez... Seiya?

-Hades: ¿Como sabes eso?

{Exigía Hades de forma violenta}

-Alastor: Información es valiosa, sin embargo hasta en ese instante llega mi conocimiento... deberías de estar muerto.

-Hades: En efecto, estaba a punto de morir. Sin embargo, mi padre cronos se aburría y me dio una oferta extraña.

-Alastor: Esto se pone interesante. (No sabía que el titán Cronos estuviera en activo)

-Hades: Me mandaría atrás en el tiempo , 14 para ser exactos... año en el que nació el santo de Andrómeda y mi contenedor.

-Alastor: Espera, espera ...¿Has roto ese patrón en el tiempo?

-Hades: Por supuesto que no, padre no es tan idiota. ¿Por qué crees que aun no tengo mi cosmos?

-Alastor: ¿No pueden existir dos cosas iguales a la vez?

-Hades: exacto, cuando mi yo del pasado "muera" y retorne al pasado. Su cosmos vendrá a mí.

-Alastor: ¿Por qué este chico? ¿Por qué no lo escogiste en vez de Andrómeda la primera vez?

-Hades: Cuestión de territorio, las naciones elementales fueron separadas desde el suceso con el árbol de dios ,la "diosa" Kaguya y uno de sus hijos... yo y mis hermanos realizamos una barrera para que no interfirieran las naciones elementales con el resto del mundo.

Es necesario poder dominar el cosmos o tener autorización de alguno de los dioses principales para poder cruzar. Además, dentro de las naciones elementales, las personas poseen chakra y no ninguno posee capacidad de cosmos... algo que conmigo será diferente.

-Alastor: Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Hades: Ahora es tu turno.

-Alastor: ¿tan rápido?... antes que nada quiero decir que cuando te dije que mi estancia es limitada es porque me muero... mas bien no estoy vivo. Podría decirse que yo también he sido víctima de los problemas espacio-temporales Y dimensionales.

-Hades: Creo que tu historia es más loca que la mía. ¿Dimensiones?

{Alastor dio un chasquido con los dedos y un par de sillones aparecieron con unas palomitas, Hades levantó una ceja}

-Alastor: Si vas a estar ahí, al menos que sea de forma cómoda.

-Hades:... se agradece.

-Alastor: Por donde empiezo... ya sé, no sé cómo ni quiénes eran mis padres, era un humano el cual fue encontrado en el bosque por el sabio de los seis caminos, es decir Haragomo.

Me crié bajo sus enseñanzas junto con los 9 biju que eran el resultado de dividir al jubi en nueve piezas... hasta que cumplí los seis años si mal no recuerdo.

-Hades: Entonces eras humano.

-Alastor: Si, un agujero extraño me envió a otro mundo donde había una guerra entre dios y el rey de los demonios... claramente los humanos entraban en el fuego cruzado. Luche con valor en el bando de los humanos y un día tras una masacre me convertí en un demonio. Sin embargo seguí luchando a favor de la humanidad y derroté al rey demonio, ocupando su trono para obtener la paz.

-Hades: Curioso, ¿dónde está el truco?

-Alastor: Resultó que todo era una farsa para que los humanos adoraran a Kami, al no haber guerra sus adoraciones bajarían... tenía que ser sacado del tablero y me encadenaron por medio de amenazas a mi amada.

-Hades: ¿entonces te metieron en este cuerpo?

-Alastor: No, ahora empieza lo raro... estuve muchas décadas en una cueva encadenado sin capacidad de mis sentidos hasta que otra versión de este chico me iba a liberar.

Luego entraré mas detalles del porque, para liberarme debía convertirme en su huésped sellándome en su cuerpo ahí es cuando la cosa se complicó.

{Alastor tomó un respiro}

-Alastor: Cuando desperté en este lugar, pensaba que me había convertido en su Jinchuriki, sin embargo me di cuenta de que mi huésped era un bebe, sumando acontecimientos que no correspondían al mismo muchacho que me liberó y la aparición de una pandora con tu collar además de tu propia presencia... he concluido de que era una realidad alternativa.

-Hades: Eso no explica porque estas traslúcido.

-Alastor: Es porque creo que no soy el original, tal vez al introducirme en el cuerpo del muchacho una pequeña porción de mi verdadero ser quedó ligado a él, soy lo que se dice un eco del original. tal vez mi presencia le haya causado más daños de lo necesario aunque intento hacer lo mejor para él.

-Hades: ¿encerrándome? ¿Qué tiene de especial este muchacho?

-Alastor: En realidad es la tercera versión del chico que conozco y tal vez en esta realidad es en la que peor lo ha pasado.

{Y tras varios días de charla, puesto que tenían tiempo de sobra, el demonio contó al dios del inframundo una gran información sobre el Naruto original (canon) una pequeña parte del Naruto que encontró en la cueva, un niño que fue descuidado por su gemela la cual era la Jinchuriki de Kyubi... a tal punto que nadie le veía como el hijo del Hokage e incluso tenían planeado traspasar su derecho de líder del clan a su hermana. El muchacho tenía talento pero no era reconocido.

Esta versión del segundo Naruto parecía afectar a Hades, con las historias del primero Alastor había logrado algo casi imposible, que Hades se encariñe con alguien.

Ahora venía la última versión que conocía de Naruto, en la cual el fragmento de Alastor vivía compartiendo Mindscape con Hades. La forma en la que Naruto pensaba nada más nacer, el cómo tenía un año de diferencia respecto a sus hermanos y sin embargo se repetía el patrón de haber sido descuidado, aunque en esta ocasión era peor... era mezclar la segunda versión con la primera. Nombrado falsamente como titular del Kyubi cuando no lo era para ser un chivo expiatorio, de tal forma que si no fuera porque ellos estaban dentro de Naruto el ya estaría muerto. Su familia no le hacía caso y en esta ocasión los hermanos a diferencia de la gemela que era amable y bondadosa, estos eran arrogantes y estúpidos como lo son los Uchiha... sin embargo no se detenía ante nada para lograr su objetivo, sin duda, Hades podía reconocer el valor en las acciones del muchacho aunque reconocía que le caía mejor cuando no actuaba tan serio.

Tras un año y medio desde el encuentro entre Hades y Alastor, habían observado muchas veces las acciones que tomaba Naruto mientras echaban partidas a las cartas y pasaban el rato, sin duda estar encerrados sin poder interactuar con nadie resultaba aburrido ya que no querían revelarse a su anfitrión... al menos todavía.

Ahora un mayor translúcido Alastor decidió que era el momento de hacer las preguntas adecuadas para que Hades no intentase nada malo}

-Alastor: Una cosa H

-Hades: Dime A

-Alastor: Tu te reencarnas cada 250 años más o menos...¿cierto?

-Hades: Si.

-Alastor: Y lo único que haces es reintentar tu plan de sumir el mundo en tinieblas... nada mas ¿me equivoco?

-Hades: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

{Ambos estaban tomando una birra}

-Alastor: ¿Por qué no vives esta vida ayudando a Naruto en vez de tomar su cuerpo y de esta forma experimentas algo diferente? No sé, 250 años para perder y repetir el proceso... míralo de esta forma, así dentro de 500 años no lo verán venir. Además podrás ver el mundo que tanto quieres dominar.

-Hades: Puede que lo considere (es un puto genio, he sido idiota)

-Alastor: (bien solo tengo que seguir presionando)

.

.

* * *

{{Paso del tiempo, inicio del último curso de los gemelos Namikaze}}

.

.

{Naruto ya cumplió los trece años, ahora es cuando su generación se había convertido en genin, de vez en cuando durante sus estancias en Konoha, sobre todo en los primeros veces podían verle sonreír sin necesidad de una máscara, pero el motivo de su risa era el sufrimiento de su "amiga" Tenten persiguiendo al legendario Tora, el gato del infierno. Pare desconocimiento de Naruto, internamente Hades se puso muy tenso y reconoció delante de Alastor que ese gato era descendiente de una de las mascotas de Pandora... algo que explicaba muchas cosas.

Volviendo al tema de Naruto, últimamente no sabía en qué pensar sobre la kunoichi amante de las armas, puede que fuera un adulto de mente desde nacimiento pero en algunos temas cuando se trata de uno mismo, se puede llegar a ser muy denso. Se había dado cuenta de que últimamente cuando se miraban mutuamente, Tenten se ponía roja pero el también le sucedía lo mismo, aunque no entendía el por qué (ciertos inquilinos ya han realizado apuestas).

En temas del amor, podía tomar ejemplo de sus compañeros de equipo... les pasó algo similar hasta que en una misión de infiltración y destrucción de la base un dictador ninja renegado, cuando se declararon el uno al otro en medio de la matanza de enemigos. Fue algo hermoso y sangriento.

Hablando de Haku, al igual que Kimimaro seguían utilizando el sufijo -sama. Sin embargo Haku ha estado los últimos tres años acercándose más a Naruto como una hermana, ahora simplemente le llama a Naruto por "oni-sama" ... cosa que Naruto tuvo que terminar aceptando ya que el también le veía como un miembro de su familia... realmente su equipo era como su familia verdadera, casi consideraba a Danzo y Sarutobi como sus "jiji" aunque nunca los llamaría así debido a su constante actitud seca. A Tsunade la veía como su oba-san cosa que no diría tampoco y no por su actitud, si no por la reacción "destructiva" de Tsunade por llamarla vieja de forma indirecta.

Por último estaba su Mikoto Uchiha, era como su tía y casi como una madre desde la masacre Uchiha, la frecuencia de Sasuke en la residencia Namikaze fue aumentando hasta tal punto que terminó quedándose a vivir allí sin consultar como si no le importara la decisión de Mikoto. Irónicamente, Naruto compró a Mikoto la casa de al lado en el barrio Uchiha a muy bajo coste y al igual que Sasuke, cada vez pasaba más tiempo viviendo en el barrio fantasma de los Uchiha que en su casa, solo pasaba de vez en cuando para hacer ver que todavía seguía allí, casi nunca le notaban... pero era mejor prevenir aunque su cuarto estaba vacío, pero no había ningún problema ya que nunca han entrado en su cuarto.

Hablando de la familia biológica de Naruto, Sasuke y Menma parecían hermanos por cómo se comportaban. Habían crecido arrogantes y orgullosos, usando prácticamente todo el rato el mencionar su origen como "tarjeta que todo vale". Ambos tenían fangirls, daba realmente pena. No tenían respeto por los débiles y eran de lo peor, casi ningún chico e incluso algunas chicas no querrían formar parte de su equipo aunque fueran los últimos shinobi en el mundo. Realmente necesitaban una lección de humildad, increíblemente era el pensamiento de su hermana gemela Haruhi. Cada año que pasaba desde el incidente pensaba mas en lo sucedido con su hermano y extrañamente algo dentro de ella la empujaba a encontrarse con el... ella sabía que su hermano debería de haberse graduado recientemente ya que está en la edad aunque no había visto ninguna fiesta en casa el día de la graduación de la promoción anterior... ¿tal vez no se graduó? era una duda en su cabeza, pero otras nuevas venían y con el paso del tiempo más dudas procedentes de esa molesta voz llegaban a su cabeza tales como:

Aunque nació un año antes...¿no compartíamos el mismo día? ¿Por qué no recibía regalos ni se mencionaba su nombre en las fiestas? ¿Por qué sus padres no le entrenaban? Quería preguntar a sus padres, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea y que lo mejor es que lo descubriera por sí misma.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que si Naruto poseía el alma de Kyubi (cosa que no es verdad) necesitaría mas entrenamiento que ella para que la mente del zorro no le dominara, tras una larga meditación se dio cuenta de cómo había estado actuando, le gustaría volver atrás y golpearse a sí misma... si no fuera por los actos horribles que cometió aquel día junto con los extraños susurros, hubiera terminado igual que su gemelo. tenía que arreglar las cosas, tenía que hablar con su hermano y tras las clases lo buscaría por todo Konoha si era necesario... si era un shinobi tal vez estaría en los campos de entrenamiento. Sería el lugar perfecto para poder empezar.

Tras terminar su día de clase, decidió separarse de su hermano y Sasuke que iban directamente a casa a entrenar con Kushina ya que "siempre tenía tiempo para entrenar"

el plan de Haruhi para encontrar a su hermano mayor no era muy descabellado, siendo la hija del hokage no tendría problemas por pasarse a los campos de entrenamiento, claro que ella al igual que Menma podían intentar hacer el examen de chunin pero sus padres no les dejaban ya que querían que fueran genin a la edad de su generación y no antes. De todas formas, utilizó algo de sigilo para intentar buscar a Naruto y tras varios campos de entrenamiento en los que no estaba, al final dio con él en el campo numero 35.

Sin embargo para la joven Jinchuriki lo que estaba viendo no tenía sentido, era un grupo separado por 5 personas... en un lado estaban el famoso Maito Gai entrenando a Rock Lee y a Neji Hyuga en el ámbito del taijutsu esto le llevó a mayor confusión: Los grupos formaban un total de tres genin y un jounin sensei y sin embargo había una persona de mas.

Separados del grupo, estaba una chica con su pelo recogido en dos bollos y vestía un traje estilo chino y a su lado estaba Naruto. Casi no se había dado cuenta de cómo había crecido su hermano mayor, había crecido alto al igual que su pelo recogido en una coleta aunque el flequillo parecía un poco rebelde, portaba una vestimenta de color blanco (ropa de Neji shippuden) sonrió al ver el destello en el cinturón de su hermano mayor: era el protector del símbolo de Konoha, sonreía al saber que su hermano si era un shinobi aunque le parecía extraño la cinta en la que estaba el protector ya que tenía los mismo patrones del chunin legendario de Konoha, Hyorinmaru pero era imposible que fuera el ya que ella tenía 8 cuando la carrera de Hyorinmaru empezó.

El mayor Namikaze observaba como Tente lanzaba sus kunai a los objetivos de los cuales no fallaba ninguno, fue después de un aplauso por parte de Naruto que lanzó un objetivo móvil a modo de desafío el cual Tenten cumplió sin problemas. Naruto esbozó un intento se sonrisa cálida y Haruhi pudo jurar como ambos shinobi se miraban con la cara un poco roja}

-Haruhi: ( ¿Aniki tiene novia? ¿Desde cuándo?)

{Entonces un sentimiento de culpa le invadió en su corazón}

-Haruhi: (Es verdad, no sé nada de mi hermano... ¡tengo que solucionarlo!)

{sin embargo, un kunai apareció incrustado al lado de ella}

-Naruto: ¿Vas a seguir espiándonos?

{La voz de Naruto parecía autoritaria, su mirada era normal hasta que vio quien era la persona que salió de los arbustos, entonces sus ojos y expresión se volvieron más fríos.}

-Haruhi: Ho-hola.

-Tenten: Naruto...¿Ella no es?

-Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

{Tenten se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de Naruto, estaba tratando a su hermana como si no fuera nada para él. Sabía del abandono de sus padres y pensaba que era injusto ya que el también tenía una carga aun mas importante. Sin embargo sabía que los temas familiares eran como una bomba. En el rostro de Haruhi se podía notar un excesivo nerviosismo y algo de tristeza}

-Haruhi: Yo... quería ver... como estabas...

-Naruto: Así que después de 12 años te fijas en tu hermano mayor para saber de mi bienestar y no para insultarme o humillarme.

{Haruhi no podía aguantar más las lágrimas, se sentía peor que la basura... tenía miedo de que tal vez era muy tarde para poder arreglar las cosas pero tenía que intentarlo}

-Haruhi: Yo lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname. He actuado como una niña mimada que te trataba de forma de la que no tendría que hacer... quiero ser una buena hermana, tienes la misma carga que yo y a diferencia de nosotros no has tenido apoyo de tou y kaa-san, por favor quiero ser capaz de poder llamarte onii-chan

{Naruto iba a reprenderla y decirle que no la odiaba pero que tampoco la veía como su hermana sin embargo algo inesperado pasó}

**-Alastor: ¡DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!**

{Naruto se tocó la cabeza con un poco de jaqueca, la voz que oía en ocasiones como si fuera un susurro había rezumbado en su cabeza con gran fuerza. Este dolor fue notado evidentemente por las dos}

-Tenten: ¿Estás bien?

{Sin embargo alguien noto extraño esa forma y decidió actuar totalmente para obtener sus ansiadas respuestas}

.

* * *

**-Kurama:** **¿Que le sucede a tu hermano?**

{Haruhi se sostuvo un momento también la cabeza, en un instante de parpadeo ella se encontraba en lo que parecía una cloaca con una jaula con el kanji de sello en un papel, era el Mindscape de la joven Uzumaki Namikaze}

-Haruhi: ¿dónde estoy?

**-Kurama: Por fin nos encontramos mi carcelera.**

-Haruhi: ¡Kyubi!

**-Kurama: Parece que no eres tan tonta, bueno... al menos soy la mitad.**

-Haruhi: Esto es imposible, en primer lugar sería un tercio y en segundo lugar tu consciencia la tiene Naruto.

{Kurama empezó a reír con fuerza}

**-Kurama: Es una mentira que dijeron tus padres para que el pueblo no os atacara, solo tú y Menma tenéis una parte de mi, Naruto... ni si quiera sé como sigue con vida. Sin embargo, quiero respuestas ¡YA!**

**.**

* * *

{La mente de Haruhi volvió a la realidad, no había pasado más que un pequeño instante, su mente empezó a procesar las palabras del Kyubi... todo lo que significaba el tratamiento injusto. Sus lágrimas de culpabilidad eran mayores}

-Haruhi: ¿Qué significa esto?

{Tenten no comprendía lo que pasaba, el grupo genin se debatía si ir a ver la conversación.}

-Haruhi: ¿Por qué puedo oír a Kyubi?... ¿Tú no eres un Jinchuriki?

-Naruto: Nunca tuve al Kyubi dentro de mí.

{Básicamente el grupo cotilla de genin al igual que Tenten se sintieron como si una bomba hubiera sido detonada. Los ojos de Tenten parecían salirse de órbita y Haruhi parecía que sus ojos se iban a secar de tanta lágrima}

-Haruhi: Perdóname por favor, lo siento, lo siento mucho...

{Haruhi parecía una repetidora, no paraba de decir las mismas frases de disculpa, Naruto se debatía que responder, todavía estaba molesto con la voz en la cabeza y el decir a tantos la verdad de no ser el portador del alma de Kyubi. Sin embargo, algo le golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza.}

**-Alastor: ¡¿TANTO TE CUESTA DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD?... ESTA REALMENTE ARREPENTIDA!**

{Sin embargo otra voz apareció en su mente, una nueva y totalmente diferente}

**-Hades: Estúpido idiota, te estás esforzando demasiado... todavía me debes una coca-cola... ¡Carcelero, perdona de una vez a tu hermana o hazla sufrir pero decide YA!**

{Algo no iba bien en Naruto, podían ver como se volvía a tocar la cabeza con algo de dolor, como si le estuvieran gritando en el oído.}

[¿Qué diablos me está pasando? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿esa nueva voz me llamó carcelero?]

-Naruto: Yo... déjame pensar.. lo intentare... pero dame tiempo.

{Haruhi estaba feliz de que su hermano estaba dándole una oportunidad, sin embargo estaba preocupada por el dolor de cabeza de su hermano}

-Haruhi: ¿te duele la cabeza?

-Naruto: No pasa dada Haruhi... necesito un poco de tranquilidad... no hables a Minato o el resto sobre mi... si quieres que te de una oportunidad guarda el secreto de mi condición de shinobi.

-Haruhi: Lo haré.

-Naruto: Nos vemos Ten-chan...

* * *

{Naruto se marchó lentamente hacia el bosque (dirección rumbo a bosque de la muerte)

sin embargo a Haruhi le pareció escuchar a Naruto murmurar "malditas voces en la cabeza"

Ahora tenía que ir a casa a cenar, sin embargo le pareció extraño que Naruto no estuviera en la cena. No quiso preguntar, tal vez se encontraba mal aunque no recordaba la última vez que comió algo con el... se fue al cuarto de Naruto para ver si se encontraba de la jaqueca y cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano tubo el mayor susto de su vida, sin embargo fue una suerte de que no gritara. El cuarto de Naruto estaba completamente vacío, solo estaba una cama sin sábanas . Con las frases irónicas de Kyubi, Haruhi llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano no vivía ya en la casa, quería gritar a sus padres para saber qué pasaba.. . sin embargo recordó su promesa con Naruto. decidió que era mejor si ella le preguntaba directamente.}

-Haruhi: (Oni-chan me dará una oportunidad... seguro que lo consigo)

**-Kurama: Mas te vale obtener la información que busco y mas te vale darme las gracias.**

-Haruhi: (¿Gracias? ¿Por qué motivo? Si no hubieras atacado la aldea, no estarías sellado en mi cuerpo y no usarían a oni-chan de chivo expiatorio)

**-Kurama: Yo he sido la vocecita que ha hecho que pienses mas en tus errores, de no ser por mí, hubieras seguido el mismo camino que Menma... dudo que su actitud pueda dar un giro de 180 grados a estas alturas.**

-Haruhi: (Pero no lo has hecho gratis, ¿Que es lo que quieres saber de él?)

**-Kurama: Cómo sabía mi verdadero nombre, ese extraño chakra tan familiar que siento en el... el día del accidente me pareció ver su pelo tornar en plata un instante... el dolor de cabeza que le has visto antes tenía algo que ver.**

-Haruhi: ¿No te llamas Kyubi?... ahora que recuerdo, aquella vez dijo "no sois dignos de Kurama"... ¿Kurama?... ¿Es ese tu nombre?

-Kurama: No te has ganado el derecho a llamarme así, por lo que no te atrevas a usarlo.

-Haruhi: Perdona... pero no puedo pedírselo tan pronto. Primero déjame que me perdone del todo.

**-Kurama: Haz lo que quieras pero quiero mis respuestas.**

**.**

* * *

{{Otro salto de tiempo, un mes después de la creación del equipo siete}}

{El último año escolar para Haruhi había sido un mar de líos, cada día era una batalla para acercarse a su hermano. No era tonta, sabía que el dolor en la cabeza de su hermano tenía algo que ver con la oportunidad que tenía, a parte tal vez había que añadir su sincero arrepentimiento sumado a que era una niña malcriada que a diferencia de Minato y Kushina no era verdaderamente consciente de sus actos y supo reaccionar a tiempo.

Con las semanas vio como se comportaba su hermano mayor, casi nunca parecía mostrar excesiva emoción. Se parecía mucho a Itachi Uchiha y en parte tenía miedo de que se volviera loco y matara a todas las personas de la aldea.

Sin embargo Haruhi había ganado un pequeño resentimiento hacia el pueblo y sus padres, ella relacionaba la mentira sobre el estado de el alma de Kurama en el cuerpo de Naruto con la personalidad tan seca del Namikaze mayor. Se había visto obligado a alejarse de la socialización en el pueblo para evitar los abusos y atentados contra su vida, todo para que ella y Menma crecieran en la arrogancia.

la chica practicaba duramente después de estar un poco de tiempo con Naruto, al parecer estaba muchas veces en misiones aunque era raro de no haberle visto nunca con su sensei y eso era raro para un "genin".

Lo primero que tuvo que aceptar fue el traslado de Naruto, le dolía profundamente el hecho de que no estuviera en casa y más aun le dolía que sus padres no se daban ni cuenta... demostrando claramente la negligencia.

Tras meses de su primer intento de conectar como familia, Naruto parecía meditar cuando había llegado la Namikaze menor y sin embargo cuando Naruto abrió los ojos parecía estar asustado.

En términos literales, le dijo a su hermana que se estaba volviendo loco y tras preguntar el motivo... el hermano mayor respondió: " Creo que me imagino que tengo en mi interior a un Dios sin su poder y a un Rey demonio casi transparente"

Básicamente tanto Haruhi como Kurama se quedaron totalmente impactados por lo que decía... Kurama descartó temporalmente la posibilidad de que Naruto tuviera algo que ver con su preciado hermano dado que era un humano y Haruhi no sabía que pensar. Naruto decidió no hablar durante una temporada sobre ese asunto ni intentar conectar de nuevo con esa parte de su mente... no quería ir a un manicomio ya que si fuera un Jinchuriki de algo, tendría que tener un sello y no tenía ninguna marca de indicación, olvidándose obviamente del colgante que recibió de una extraña niña que le dijo algo similar "mi señor pronto dominaras el mundo".

.

Por ahora hemos estado hablando de Naruto y Haruhi, ¿pero qué sucede con el resto de la familia Namikaze?

En primer lugar Kushina no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez aunque se sentía un poco triste porque a diferencia de Menma y sasuke, Haruhi parecía estar más tiempo fuera de casa y le apenaba que uno de sus hijos estuviera tanto tiempo fuera. También estaba triste por el extraño comportamiento de Mikoto, poco después de la masacre, Mikoto era fría hacia la familia Namikaze... Kushina intentó preguntarle sus motivos y la única respuesta fue "usted lo sabe perfectamente"... pensaba que con el tiempo se le pasaría.

Minato tampoco había cambiado mucho, si no tenemos en cuenta el aumento de arrugas por la frustración del papeleo. El hombre no se podía explicar cómo era posible que cuando veía a casi todos los Kage, ellos no parecían tener los síntomas del papeleo e incluso Onoki parecía más joven y feliz... no sabía cómo era posible, incluso en Konoha podría jurar la mejora en danzo y Sarutobi. Cuándo se dio la graduación de sus hijos menores lo tuvo claro, en el intermedio de los exámenes chunin, anunciaría el traspaso del liderazgo del clan a los menores... ellos eran los elegidos, los salvadores y ser los líderes del clan era lo mínimo que podían tener por su "heroicismo" , pero él no sabía que no habría ningún problema a no ser que el legítimo heredero se opusiese y luchara para mantener el título.

Por último tenemos al hermano mediano, Menma Namikaze Uzumaki. Al igual que con Haruhi, la mitad de Kurama que estaba en Menma se le apareció al inicio del último año de academia. Sin embargo, a diferencia del otro Kurama, este quería ver a Naruto en un ataúd... esta actitud negativa llevó a que se llevaran en entendimiento y tuvieran sesiones extra de entrenamiento solo para acabar con su hermano mayor. Había podido jurar que su hermano tenía una diadema de Shinobi y pensando en lo débil que era... pensaba que su estúpido hermano suspendería el examen de chunin de este año y lo intentaría el mismo año en el que Menma participa, dándole la excusa perfecta para poder matarle. después de matar a Naruto, podría ayudar a matar a Itachi y por último superar a su ídolo: Hyorinmaru, no había comentado a nadie sobre su admiración por ese misterioso chunin de la hoja... al parecer su nivel era increíble y había oído rumores de que aun no quería ser jounin por que era joven... solo un año mayor que Menma.

La tradición del equipo siete fue rota, a causa de que eran los "niños mimados" Sasuke y Menma fueron colocaos junto con Haruhi en un mismo equipo bajo la supervisión de Kakashi Hatake. Tras la presentación, solo se pudieron destacar los sueños de cada uno de los genin:

Sasuke quería buscar la muerte de Itachi, Menma quería matar a cierta persona... solo Kakashi desconocía la identidad de la "futura víctima", Haruhi sentía pena y un poco de temor por lo que se estaba convirtiendo su gemelo y hablando de Haruhi su sueño era extraño, "ayudar a cierta persona que fuera feliz y ayudarle a convertirse en el próximo hokage" El resto del equipo siete estaban en duda de quién se refería Haruhi, ella escuchó de Sarutobi el sueño de su hermano y ella decidió ayudarle para compensar sus acciones pasadas, sin embargo se sentía triste porque él no las aceptaba... no... no las necesitaba, algunas pocas que le intentaba mostrar, el ya sabía hacerlo... ¿Qué tan fuerte era en verdad?

Tras cogerle un odio terrible a Tora, Haruhi junto al resto de equipo siete obtuvieron su primera misión de rango C, curiosamente Naruto estaba cerca de las puertas de la aldea... Menma, Kakashi ni Sasuke se dieron cuenta pero Haruhi si, ella sonrió pensando en su interior que había conseguido acercarse mucho su hermano mayor y seguro lograría que este estuviera orgulloso de ella... sin embargo las cosas no saldrían como ella se espera, tanto para bien como para mal.

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Haruhi se fue a Nami no Kuni, hoy era el día en el que se dirigiría a Minato para obtener su rango de jounin sin embargo mientras se preparaba, Naruto tenía una gran gota de sudor mientras miraba a Haku}

-Haku: Y de esta forma planeo mi viaje con Kimimaro-kun.

-Naruto: Me parece muy bien que tengas planes tan bueno pero... ¿no tienes una forma mejor de decirlo?

{Resumiendo, la forma de explicar las cosas por parte de Haku, es exactamente igual que utiliza Rukia... dibujos malos con conejitos}

[¿por qué sus dibujos son tan horribles]

-Haku: Nii-sama

-Naruto: ¿Si?

-Haku: ¿Estás preparado?... ¿estás nervioso?

-Naruto: Ahora que Haruhi y Menma están en un equipo nada me impide llegar a ser jounin... nada malo puede pasar. Ahora están en una misión en Nami no Kuni y teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades, no pasara nada malo... en exceso.

[Sin embargo, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que algo pasa en esa misión?... al menos llevo casi seis meses sin escuchar las voces en mi cabeza]

-Haku: Suerte Onii-sama.

-Naruto: Pásalo bien con Kimimaro, te mereces un descanso.

.

.

* * *

{{Oficina torre Hokage}}

{Naruto estaba ahora con su traje como Hyorinmaru, su máscara no había cambiado en exceso, solo se había modificado el tamaño debido a su crecimiento por edad. Ahora lucía una mezcla de traje de ambu con el chaleco chunin. En su cuello estaba colgando la cinta protectora de Konoha y su pelo largo y libre de la coleta que usa cuando es Naruto... si se pudiera ser un comparador de peinados, se podría decir que es igual al de Madara pero en rubio. Debido al pelo, su espada atada en la espalda era poco visible, sin duda Naruto tenía que agradecer de que se encontrara con el legendario Kenshin Himura Uzumaki y que les entrenara durante casi un año. El cómo lo logró es otra historia.

En la sala estaban Koharu y Horuma, Sarutobi, Danzo y Minato... también estaba Kushina ya que al parecer quería formar en el próximo año su propio escuadrón. Cuando entró Naruto, se pudo notar la sonrisa en Danzo y Hiruzen Sarutobi... sabían que al ser jounin la ansiada foto estaba cerca... y que Naruto se dé a conocer, si, lo otro no es tan importante...}

-Hiruzen: Buenos días Hyorinmaru-san, veo que por fin has venido a ser jounin.

-Hyorinmaru: En efecto.

-Koharu: Realmente me sorprende de que no lo aceptaras hasta ahora, tus calificaciones te pueden llevar a ser un jounin de alto rango desde hace tiempo e incluso pronto estarás catalogado como un shinobi de rango S

-Hyorinmaru: Gracias por su comentario, sin embargo no me consideraba lo suficientemente adulto para hacerme responsable de un grupo de genin novatos.

-Minato: ¿Y por qué no el mes pasado?

-Hyorinmaru: Quien sabe... quiero estar un tiempo como jounin antes de que intente probar un grupo genin.

-Danzo: Hokage-sama, ¿podemos terminar rápido? (No más preguntas)

-Minato: Muy bien, Hyorinmaru, a partir de este momento eres oficialmente un Jounin.

{Minato selló la aprobación el documento que le pasó Hiruzen sin mirarlo, si se hubiera fijado, podría haber visto la foto de Naruto. Sin embargo antes de mirar el papel que había sellado, Hiruzen lo guardó rápidamente}

-Minato: Ahora que eres un jounin... ¿Podrías quitarte la máscara? Creo que es hora de eliminar el secretismo (sobre todo si no fui yo quien te hizo genin... seguro que es de root)

{Para la suerte de nuestro joven héroe y los dos ancianos pakkun, invocación de Kakashi había aparecido con un mensaje urgente, Naruto tenía una de sus "queridas" intuiciones. Cuándo Minato terminó de leer el papel estaba preocupado}

-Kushina: ¿Qué sucede?

-Minato: La misión del equipo 7 ha pasado a ser de rango A como mínimo, se han encontrado con el demonio de la niebla.

{Kushina casi entro como loca, digo casi por qué loca sería algo ligero.}

-Kushina: ¡voy a salvar a mis niños!

-Minato: ¡Kushina!

{Un aura encubría a Kushina mientras que su cabello parecía dar la forma al nueve colas}

-Kushina: ¿Si?

-Minato: ¿Ten cuidado?

**-Alastor: Salva a Haruhi**

{Naruto se tocó la cabeza en molestia, parecía que la voz de su cabeza había vuelto aunque cada vez parecía sonar más débil. Sabía que pronto o temprano tendría que pasar, sin embargo el no quería ir en una misión con su "madre" biológica pero tenía que asegurarse de la seguridad de Haruhi, la pequeña hermana era un objetivo a defender}

-Naruto: Yo también voy... simplemente, ya me topé con Zabuza y se manejar la situación.

-Minato: (Teniendo en cuenta su reputación no tendremos ningún problema) Muy bien.

-Kushina: Vete preparándote, salimos en media hora.

-Naruto: Yo ya tengo todo listo, ¿te espero en la puerta o voy yendo?

-Kushina: Nos vamos ahora entonces, siempre llevo un rollo de fuinjutsu de emergencia ¡Vamos!

{Ambos shinobi salieron por la ventana, a diferencia de Minato, el par de ancianos no estaban preocupados únicamente por el bienestar del equipo siete... sabían que esta misión sería determinante en la vida familiar de Naruto pero sobre todo no les gustó nada él como Naruto se había tocado la cabeza.

Haruhi sabía que no debía decir nada, pero sabía que se llevaba bien con Hiruzen por lo que le fue a hablar sobre el problema de Naruto.

Era obvio que Hiruzen sabía que la hermana pequeña intentaba ganarse el perdón, también sabía que la chica no sabía que su hermano era Hyorinmaru sin embargo no sabía lo que la pequeña le diría a continuación: Había hablado con Kyubi, al parecer tenía interés en Naruto y también le contó lo que dijo como Naruto tras estar meditando dijo cosas como que su mente se imaginaba tener a un dios y a un demonio en la mente... Hiruzen no era apodado el profesor por nada, si no tuviera un sello era evidente que no tendría nada encerrado en su cuerpo y que se está volviendo loco, sin embargo teniendo en cuenta las capacidades y su habilidad especial de transformarse era algo que le lleva a sospechar.}

.

* * *

{{Una hora más tarde}}

-Naruto: Ve más rápido, si no será demasiado tarde.

-Kushina: Voy lo más rápido que puedo-tebbane!

{Ambas figuras iban a gran velocidad para llegar a su destino, a Kushina le costaba mantener el ritmo. Puede que no se descuidara en su entrenamiento pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir a una misión}

-Kushina: ¿de qué conoces a Zabuza?

-Naruto: El me entreno a mí y a mi equipo en kenjutsu durante tres meses tras salvarle la vida.

-Kushina: ¿Y eso?

-Naruto: No puedo hablar mucho de ello, sin embargo, tal vez pueda convencerlo de que abandone el combate. Tal vez esté haciendo esto para conseguir dinero para la rebelión de Kiri, por eso me he traído unos cuantos ryo de mi cuenta para poder ayudarle.

-Kushina: Puede que estés a favor de la rebelión por que puedas usar Hyoton, incluso yo lo apruebo ya que yo tengo las cadenas de chakra... sin embargo si es necesario...

-Naruto: Yo mismo me encargaré de Zabuza.

[Es gracioso, es la conversación más larga que he tenido con Kushina en toda mi vida]

-Kushina: (¿este es el famoso Hyorinmaru?, es rápido pero no lo he visto en acción... ¿por que actúa con esa voz tan fría hacia mí y Minato? Parece que cogió bastante de la personalidad de Itachi, solo espero que no haga lo mismo)

.

* * *

{{Zona del bosque, anochecer del día antes para el posible encuentro con Zabuza. }}

{El equipo siete estaba agotado, estaban trabajando arduamente para fortalecerse para el próximo asalto contra Zabuza. Habían descubierto que por lo menos tenía un socio y la batalla en el puente era inevitable.

Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro mientras que el grupo de genin estaba terminando de dominar el ejercicio de escalar árboles.

Después de una larga jornada, se disponían a volver a la casa de Tazuna. Kakashi esperaba que los refuerzos llegaran a tiempo para la batalla, también estaba un poco enfadado con Sasuke y Menma ya que esos dos se pensaban que no necesitaban ningún débil refuerzo. Kakashi se planteaba en la cabeza por qué no realizó con ellos la prueba de la campana, tal vez fue ¿por que eran hijos del sensei?

Cuando iban a entrar, todos notaron unas firmas de chakra moviéndose a gran velocidad. La sorpresa fue al ver a los refuerzos. Menma no quería demostrarlo pero estaba emocionado de que el famoso Hyorinmaru estuviera en la misión para dar apoyo, tal vez le enseñe un par de consejos que podría usar para matar a Naruto.}

-Kushina: ¡Hijos! Mami ha venido a ayudar.

{Menma se sonrojó mucho ante la frase de Kushina, no quería parecer débil frente a su ídolo}

-Menma: Madre no nos avergüences, estamos en una misión seria.

-Kakashi: Me alegra que hayas venido a ayudarnos Kushina-sama, pero ¿como es que el está aqui?

-Naruto: Así que Hatake, ¿estas cuestionando la capacidad de un jounin?

-Kakashi: La verdad ya me sorprendía ver al famoso Hyorinmaru... me alegro de que te ascendieran.

-Menma: (Tal vez pueda convencer a tou-san para que me ponga ahora a Hyorinmaru de sensei, Kakashi es un vago)

-Haruhi: (¿Por qué la cinta es tan parecida a la de Naruto-nii?) ¿Tou-san te pidió que vinieras a ayudar?

-Kushina: La verdad es que él se ofreció.

-Kakashi: ¿Te preocupan los hijos del yondaime?

{Kushina se encogió de hombros}

-Kushina: Aceptó por que conoce a Zabuza.

-Naruto: (suspiro) en realidad ese no era el motivo Kushina.

{Lectores, recordad... ahora mismo está hablando de la forma marca registrada Itachi Uchiha. Gracias a los derechos de autor Itachi tiene una fortuna debido a su salario como miembro de Akatsuki, derechos de autor y su salario en negro por ser un espía infiltrado. Volviendo al tema}

-Naruto: en realidad solo vine porque me preocupaba ella.

-Haruhi: ¿Yo?

-Menma: (¿Qué tiene ella de especial?)

-Sasuke: (el fue discípulo de Itachi, si le mato estaré un paso más cerca de matarlo)

-Kakashi: ¿Es que aprecias a la hija de Minato? (¿será un fan boy?)

{Naruto se acercó lentamente a Haruhi, esta estaba nerviosa al ver a la figura delante de el... extrañamente tenía la misma altura que su hermano

y el pelo era del mismo color}

-Naruto: La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando estabas en la salida de Konoha para hacer esta misión.

{Naruto se empezó a quitar lentamente la máscara. Todos estaban sorprendidos que el famoso Hyorinmaru después de tantos años, revelaría su identidad secreta. Kushina se adelantó rápidamente para ver también el rostro ya que le picaba la curiosidad. Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba quien era la persona tras la máscara}

**-Haruhi: ¡¿Naruto?!**

* * *

/ / / / /

¡Corten! Hasta aquí acaba el capítulo de esta semana.

{El autor esquiva un misil rpg 7 y empieza a hacer una danza extraña para conseguir evadir los kunai.}

Ya sabéis que mi firma como autor es dejarlo en la mejor parte. Al menos aquí os dejo un minúsculo omake:

.

* * *

Omake: Un día de amor e "igualdad"

.

{Naruto se había marchado con Kushina para salvar al equipo siete. Haku sabiendo que era un día excelente, pensó que era una buena idea dar una vuelta con Kimimaro.}

-Kimimaro: Estoy muy feliz Haku-kun aunque es una pena que no acompañáramos a Naruto-sama.

-Haku: Es cierto, tal vez debamos comprar algo a nii-sama para cuando vuelva.

-Kimimaro: Tienes razón, busquemos algo apropiado para él.

{De esta forma, ambos fueron de tienda en tienda buscando lo más adecuado, sin embargo Haku rechazaba todas las sugerencias de Kimimaro y le hacía pagar bastante dinero en ropa y material de dibujo. hasta que al final llegaron a una tienda donde los ojos de Haku parecían estrellas. detrás de ella estaba un Kimimaro cargado de bolsas.}

-Haku: ¡Es perfecto!

-Kimimaro: Haku-chan, no sé si un conejito gigante blanco de peluche le gustará a Naruto-sama. (es obvio que lo quiere para ella)

-Haku: Seguro que le gusta, tal vez tengamos que comprar dos... uno sera el regalo perfecto para mí.

-Kimimaro: ¿Regalo? ¿Por qué?

{El aura de Haku daba mucho miedo, hasta el vendedor tenía los pantalones mojados}

-Haku: ¿Has olvidado que día es hoy?

-Kimimaro: Eh...eh ¡No ¡Por supuesto que no! Hoy... hoy es un día importante para los dos.. si eso es... solo quería guardar la sorpresa para la noche. (no tengo ni puñetera idea de que día es hoy)

{El aura de Haku cambió por una alegre y de corazoncitos}

-Haku: Que bien que te acordaras de nuestro aniversario... bueno, paga mis peluches y luego tendrás un "regalito"

{Kimimaro pagó con su cartera la cual estaba llorando ya que estaba ahora vacía.}

-Kimimaro: (¿Por qué la quiero tanto? Me gusta, pero a veces da mucho miedo.)

{Mientras el vendedor recibía el dinero, el comerciante solo pudo pensar en que las cosas para el chico iban a ser peor.

Ahora Haku había dejado en el patio de la casa ambos conejos de peluche de tres metros de altura.}

.

* * *

/ / /

Como habéis visto, Menma y Sasuke se van a merecer una buena tunda de palos y está cantado de que eso va a suceder en el próximo capítulo al igual que la cara de sorpresa de Minato por lo que podéis ir preparando vuestras cámaras.

Personalmente, se me hace gracioso de que Naruto se piense que se ha vuelto majara de la cabeza y se crea que Alastor y Hades sean producto de su imaginación tales como el típico ángel y demonio que aparecen en los dibujos animados representando tu conciencia buena y mala.

El tema de Haruhi, creo que era interesante de que por lo menos alguien se pueda llevar el perdón. Ahora viene mi ronda de preguntas que pueden afectar al curso de la historia.

**-Fangirls, todos hablan y temen de ellas. ¿Cuál será el nivel de pánico? recordad que las cosas empeoraran con la llegada de las kunoichi de otras villas... (risa macabra) pobres chicas... no sé si Tenten atacará a las chicas por intentar acercarse a Naruto o si atacará a este por que las chicas van hacia él.**

**-¿Gaara debe llegar como un loco psicópata simplemente ? o... ¿Un loco psicópata con obsesión de llamar la atención de Naruto? esto último no me refiero a que le quiera matar.**

**-¿Cuales serán las acciones de Minato y Kushina? ¿Que pasara cuando el pueblo no solo descubra la identidad de Naruto si no que también sepan la verdad de Kyubi?**

**Ahora mis preguntas de desafío:**

-¿Como creéis que va a morir Orochimaru?

-¿Quienes serán las futuras amenazas?... ¿Kratos, Zeus...Bob esponja?

-¿Qué creéis que pasará cuando Zabuza vea a Naruto?

-¿Cual será el nuevo nivel en el libro bingo para Naruto?

Y por último, por primera vez quiero dejar que mis lectores elijan el título, doy dos opciones:

A) Lección de humildad (a lo que viene a ser "la paliza")

B) La caza del rubio (obviamente viene = fangirls en busca de Naruto)

.

Ahora me despido, el próximo capítulo del fic será en dos semanas ya que la siguiente es de la familia fox... capítulo en el cual se prepara una grande y probablemente la mención al surgimiento de el personaje más terrorífico que haya creado. Por último os recomiendo que leáis las historias de Roy4 que están geniales.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
